Biology Principals One
by Squidpoo
Summary: Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Longer summary inside. shonen-ai
1. Intimidating

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Arthur:** Hello! First off REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I got the idea for this story the other day after writing a bit on my other story 'Precarious' and just had to start it! I'm in love with this story so far and hope you will be too soon! Enjoy! ~3

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter One: _Intimidating_

-

It was a beautiful, sunny Tuesday morning; the breeze was fresh and crisp and the birds were out searching for insects in the grass workers were currently cutting. I took in a deep breath. The smell, a mixture of the grass and morning air, made a scent I just loved. Having morning classes didn't bother me. It was never hard for me to get up in the early mornings; I enjoyed the fresh morning air and the sunrises.

I adjusted my carrying bag strap as I walked along the sidewalk towards the science building. It was one of the newer buildings built at the campus and was quite a sight in comparison to the other buildings. The building itself was three stories, two for class rooms and lab rooms while the third was used for storage. The front was a black tented glass, large windows side by side all the way to the top. Two large pillars rose from the building as well. I didn't know what those were for. The landscaping along the front of it was still pretty scarce though, only a few short pathetic looking shrubs and yellow flowers.

I pulled open the glass door to the science building and entered. There was little to no noise at all as I walked towards the stairs. The inside of the building was generous in size. The ceilings rose all the way to the second floor. The offices and classrooms were along the side and stairs rose to the second floor; there was also a middle platform on the second floor. It had displays of various skeletons as well as bottled organs and creatures, tables and benches to sit at and study or chat.

I had the chance to look at them last week when I registered for my classes. Yes, I know, late enrollment, but I was busy (family drama). I was on my way to Biology Principals One. No I'm not a science major, or minor, but all the general biology classes were filled and I needed to take a science this semester. I'm actually an English major believe it or not.

I walked up the stairs to room 214. It was a double sized room, that's the best way to describe it. It had two entrance doors, one located at each end. There were no desks, just tables lined up row after row. There were only a couple other students present so far. The class begun at 8 and it was now 7:45. I made my way to the second row, wanting to be able to hear the professor but not be too close, and took a seat in the middle of the row.

I got out my notebook and horribly heavy textbook and took a deep breath. Maybe I wouldn't choose to be so early anymore. A few more students entered, either alone or what seemed like in pairs. Everyone was quite chatty this morning. It was the first day of class and I was eager to see how this principals class was going to be like, not so much interested in how some girls nails were done, how her boyfriend treated her last night, or how some salon worker messed up her hair. Yes, I decided right then and there that I would no longer be_ this_ early next class.

I skimmed through the first chapter of my textbook as I waited; the time seemed to tick by so slowly before the professor entered the classroom, surprisingly the class did not tire of its chatting. I straightened myself in my seat as the tall, average sized man nosily made his way to his desk. He had a coffee thermos in one hand, leather bag in his other. He looked around the age, probably forty; but he was in good physical shape for his age. What gave his true age away was his thinning peppered hair, it's original colour seemed to of been a black. Another age giver-away was the bowl hair cut he wore.

"Hello everyone and Good Morning!" He smiled really big as he waved to the class from behind his desk. No one replied to him, simply nodding and smiling. I felt kind of bad for the over enthusiastic man.

I couldn't help myself, "Good morning Professor". I gave the man a smile as he turned his gaze to me. Smiling and nodding his thanks, he began to fumble with the equipment; turning on the desktop computer and pulling down a screen for a projector.

"Today is the first day of class! My name is Professor Gai! This class is Biology Principals One, is there anyone in the wrong class?" I was taken aback a little from this question, but apparently it was a normal occurrence. Principals One was a freshman level class. Everyone appeared to be in the right class because no one spoke up.

The professor pointed to the middle of the room. "You there, hello. Yes you, could you do me a favor young youth and stand on your chair there and turn on that thing above your head?" I, like all the other students in the classroom, turned my gaze in the direction the professor was pointing. I chuckled to myself as the boy the professor pointed out looked surprised. He looked up to see the projector was above him; he hesitantly stood on his chair to turn on the projector, clearly embarrassed to be standing up in front of the whole class. "Thank you young man!"

The boy sat back down in his chair, it making a skidding sound against the tiled floor. "Um… Professor Gai sir…" A young girl in the front row spoke. She had long wavy blonde hair that had pink streaks in it.

"Yes, Miss…?" The professor smiled that big smile again at her.

"Umm Haruno sir, Sakura Haruno. Ah there should be a remote on your desk sir, for the projector". The girl spoke softly as if shy to be speaking aloud knowing everyone could hear her.

The professor's eyes widened, "Oh. Is that so? I should look for that then". The professor rummaged around his desk, only having to do so because he had already accomplished making a mess of it with his own materials he brought in not even five minutes ago. Impressive.

I watched as a small remote was forced to fall from the desk, being pushed off by papers and other teacher paraphernalia, to the tiled floor with a loud shattering sound. "Found it!" the professor yelled after the sound of the remote breaking apart as it came in contact with the floor. He moved around the desk, "…maybe". He picked up the remote pieces, putting it back together. The back had popped off as well as its batteries. He put it together and held it out, "This?" He hadn't addressed anyone particularity but was looking at the young girl that had spoke of the remote a minute ago.

She had a confused yet amused look on her face, "Yes, that should be the remote for the projector to turn it on and off and to adjust its settings."

"Very nice!" The professor nodded to himself, taking a deep gulp from his thermos as he set the remote on the whiteboard ledge.

Professor Gai had finished setting up the equipment and had his PowerPoint pulled up on the computer, clicker in one hand and his trusty thermos in the other. It was now 8:30 and he was just now about to begin his lecture.

"Alright now! Who in here is a Biology major!?" He smiled his big grin smile; being over enthusiastic seemed just to be a character trait of his. I sighed, glancing behind me wanting to know myself if there were any others like me, over half the class raised their hands. Good at least not everyone in here was a science major; that makes me feel a little bit more secure.

"Good. Good! Now, how about some type of science minor?" I felt myself fidget as I looked behind me once again. It seemed like everyone else who hadn't raised their hands to the previous question, did now. Was I really the only non-science major taking Principles One Biology? I was beginning to become concerned slightly about the matter.

I mean, I'm a straight A student, 4.0 GPA, Salutatorian of my school and everything, and might I add that I would have been Valedictorian if the other candidate hadn't been a girl. This was a two hour lecture that meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8am with a 3 hour lab each Saturday; well I choose Saturdays, there were a few different days and times you could choose.

"Good! So everyone here is some way or another very serious about science! I worry because sometimes other majors will take Principals One and think it is the same as a general science class. This is not. This is way more in dept and requires a higher commitment." The professor took another sip of his coffee, nodding to himself.

Well, I won't let him discourage me. This couldn't be too hard. I mean, Biology is really interesting so I shouldn't have any problems. I reassuringly mentally nodded to myself as well. I can do this.

"Welcome to Biology Principals One, the scientific study of life! You are becoming involved with biology during its most exciting era! We are moving ever closer to understanding how a single microscopic cell develops into a complex plant or animal; how plants convert solar energy to the chemical energy of food; how the human mind works; how various forms of life network in biological communities such as forests and coral reefs; and how the great diversity of life on Earth evolved from the first microbes."

The professor spoke without stuttering on any word, the man was smart. He took a swig of coffee before he continued.

"The more we learn about life, the more fascinating it becomes, as progress on one question leads to even more questions that will captivate curious minds for decades to come. More than anything else, biology is a quest, an ongoing inquiry about the nature of life."

He began his PowerPoint slide presentation. I readied my pen above my notebook.

"Modern biology is as important as it is inspiring. Research breakthroughs in genetics and cell biology are transforming medicine and agriculture-"

-

The lecture was long, and filled with so much information. I think I wrote down every other word that came out of the man's mouth. I took notes over the biosphere, ecosystems, communities, populations, organisms, organs and organ systems, tissues, cells, organelles, and molecules if memory severs me well. I was going to have to do lots of reading tonight.

I looked at the vending machines after class was over. I am continuously disappointed with vending machines; there are never any healthy snacks inside. I took the stairs to the ground floor. It was much nosier now; every voice echoed through the large open building. The echoing of people's chatter made me feel uncomfortable for some reason; I made my way outside and was re-met by the comforting smell of cut grass.

-

Thursday's lecture went just about the same as Tuesday's; aside from the fact Professor Gai used the remote to the projector. We had covered chapter one of the textbook Tuesday; Thursday we covered chapter two. I'm hoping that each day we do not cover a new chapter or this is going to be challenging on top of the other courses I'm taking. I already finished my homework of drawing electron shells of the various elements he choose and now was on my way to my first lab.

I won't lie, I'm excited. I'm really hoping the lab is fun, I mean, you don't get any credit for it and it's required to take it the same semester as the lecture. The lab as counts as a percent of the final grade in the class. I had my textbook with me, not knowing if I needed it or not; this thing was way too heavy.

It is 9:51 right now and the lab is from 10 to 1; I made sure to eat a big bowl of fruity pebbles this morning. I had a bottle of water in my bag as well. The echoes in the building were irritating. You could hear everything, almost crystal clear. Someone was talking on the phone, a boy to his mother. Girls giggling over, only Kami knows what, and a group of young men talking about their plans for tonight.

I headed straight up the stairs to lab room 208. I entered through the south door. The labs were just as big as the classrooms, double the size of any normal classroom and then more. There were no tables though, there were desks. Well, technically they were desks. They were high up and were of some black material, obviously built to have chemicals spilled upon it and have other hazardous things happen to it. They were arched up where you put your legs underneath as you sit on your stool; drawers along the fronts and sides to hold various items. They were lined up in rows but now also in columns too, each pod being able to seat four people. I sat in a pod near the north door, towards the front.

There were a few people already there in the lab room. It looked like the lab equipment was all set up and ready to go. There was an infinite amount of boxes of paper clips on the pod next to me.

I watched students enter or walk by the door as I waited for the instructor to enter; hopefully he wasn't hopped up on coffee this morning. A sliver-haired boy entered the room. Really, silver-hair? He wasn't old! He looked my age too. He seemed taller than me as well, just a bit though (mainly due to that spiked hair). He was thin and wore boot cut faded jeans and a white laboratory jacket.

No way, this silver-haired dude is a lab-tech? I looked him over more. He had on a pair of navy blue chucks, no laces, and that was all I could see. Hair, jeans, chucks, white coat. He moved around the front desk a bit, picking up some papers and walked to the pod I was sitting at.

Him suddenly being in front of me caught me off guard, I stuttered, "Um, h-hi".

The tech didn't even bother to look up as he placed the papers on my pod. "Hi." His voice was a deep but soft tone. I got a closer look at him as he stacked the papers into two piles.

He was for certain taller than me. He had plugs in his ears, the only piercing he seemed to have, or rather, allowed to have. They weren't too large though, like a size six; sometimes people just go overboard with gauging their ears to an insane size. A faint collagen scent around him made its way to my nose too; it smelled, fresh, outdoors like. Very relaxing.

I was amazed at how quick the silver-haired man stole my attention; I can't believe I was reviewing the man. I suppose it is natural though, it was apparent he would be some kind of aid to this class. Yes, I justified my curiosity about him as just that. I felt a blush begin to brew at the top of my neck, ever so slowly making its way up to my cheeks as I reasoned with myself.

The lab assistant walked back to the professor desk area as I was still in my thoughts. I felt myself sigh in relief, my blush subsiding. I was grateful to myself for not arriving any earlier, I would have been in the lab as the man was setting up everything; that would have been more awkward I was sure of it. I felt my finger scratch my nose, I did this when I was nervous.

Sighing, I fidgeted on my stool; looking behind me, scanning the lab room. The room had filled up in only a few minutes. There looked to be around 20-30 people in the lab. I guess not many people wanted to take it on Saturdays. I turned back around and faced the front when I heard the technician clear his throat; for some reason my heart thumped as if I had just been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"May I have your attention please," the sliver-haired man (notice how in Iruka's mind Kakashi was viewed as a 'boy' first off and now is recognized as a 'man' in the brief encounter they shared. Scent is the strongest thing tied to memory.) stood, arms behind his back, in front of the desk; his chin was jutted out, shoulders squared; his stance looked military styled. "My name is Kakashi Hatake; I will be your Biology Lab Instructor."

I felt air hit my teeth; my mouth was slightly ajar in response to instructor Hatake's words. He was going to be the instructor of this lab? I'm surprised at this but if the school thinks he's qualified to be an instructor then I will respect that and accept that someone my own age is going to instruct me. At least it won't be the coffee addicted Gai. Maybe the lab will be easy, I began to think. This was probably just a student doing some kind of work-study program. It doesn't necessarily require extended knowledge of Biology, just knowledge of the labs right? Following instructions, stuff like that right?

"This lab is in correspondence to the lecture of Biology Principals One and counts as 25% of your final grade. You are required to attend and complete every lab. There will be no tests in this lab as is required by your lecture and no make ups on labs. The labs you will perform and complete in here do not necessarily go along with your lectures. Please come and pick up the papers at this pod, one from each stack," Instructor Hatake extended his arm, motioning to my pod. His eyes fell to his desk, not looking at any of the students as they slowly got up to follow his instructions.

I blushed, realizing every student in the class would be coming to my pod. I quickly reached out and grabbed the groups of papers we were asked to. As the other students came by and gathered the papers I smiled at them. Some saying 'hi' or 'how are you', others just doing what they were told. As the students settled back down on the stools the instructor spoke again.

"Review the papers you've just received. If you would like to work in groups you may do so, please review the syllabus for complete details on working in groups. We will begin the lab in 30 minutes. Please take this time to read the lab material, use the restroom, whatever you need to do before we begin. We will have another break of 15 minutes around noon. You will not take calls during this lab or have the volume of your cell phone on. Thank you." The instructor exited the room. My heart began to calm. Why was he so intimidating!?

Well it was quite apparent this instructor was not nearly as friendly and enthusiastic as professor Gai. Maybe this wouldn't be so fun after all. As soon as instructor Hatake exited, the room began to bus with commotion. People were talking about his outrageous silver-hair, some girls were thinking it to be sexy while the guys were calling him queer; questioning why he was so young and being the instructor. People were forming groups and reading aloud the conditions of working in groups from the syllabus to each other. I sighed and began to look over the materials from the instructor myself.

The lab we would be doing today involved paperclips and water. I read it twice not believing this was actually our first lab. Add water to a beaker. Write a hypothesis regarding the amount of paperclips that can be added to the beaker before the water overflows. This is going to take three hours? I sighed, resting my head in my palm as I waited for the instructor to return. I didn't need a group for this.

-

The instructor returned to the class room, walking over to a glass case that contained beakers and granulated cylinders and other equipment. He unlocked the case and walked back to the front of the room, leaning his back against the black board, crossing his arms.

"Okay, begin. Be mindful while handling the glass equipment and please be aware of the laboratory safety rules listed in your syllabus. If you have any questions first ask your peers, if you cannot find the answer you may ask me."

He just leaned there after talking, watching as students as they went to the case to gather the equipment required for the lab. I heard the faucets turn on as students began the lab. I rose from my pod and walked to the line formed at the case. Someone spoke up.

"Is this really our first lab?" It was a boy that looked like he must have graduated high school early; he seemed too young to be in college. He was shorter than me and had black, loosely spiked hair. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Your name?" Instructor Hatake replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"Mr. Uchiha, yes this is your first laboratory experiment for the semester. Is there a problem?" The instructor didn't move from his lazy position against the blackboard as he spoke, eyebrow raised as he awaited a response from the young student.

"This is too basic to be a college level lab, no?"

"This experiment is mandatory. Yes, it is of elementary level; however, this is the first class of the semester. My supervisors would like students to socialize amongst themselves as well as become familiar with their instructor and the laboratory room itself. That is how this first day's experiment was designed. So, I ask you again. Is there a problem?"

This conversation made water stop flowing from the faucets and made students stop breathing as well it seemed. I know held my breath, I was stuck next to the guy! I felt vulnerable; being caught in the crossfire gaze he was giving Sasuke.

"No". The boy's voice was icy then. Gathering his materials he went to a pod in the far back of the lab room, the girl from my lecture, the one with pink streaks in her hair, bounced after him. I gathered my equipment and placed them on my pod. The instructor still hadn't moved from his spot against the blackboard, arms still crossed. This was not going to be fun.

I took out my notebook, putting the experiment paper on top of it. I began to write my hypothesis. I measured my water, poured it into my beaker and started to drop paper clips into it. I counted. Every ten paper clips I would make a mark on my paper. I didn't want to lose count and if I did I could fall back on this.

I heard the commotion of the other students. Many lost count and had to dump out their water and restart the experiment. A lot of people were just chatting as they did the procedure, the girls becoming quite loud. I was on 60 paperclips; in my hypothesis I guessed 100. The instructor had finally settled down at his desk; having placed an orange notebook in front of his face, reading it intently. No one needed to ask him any questions about the experiment, it was quite simple.

A shatter rang throughout the class room; I jumped at the sound, my stool skidding nosily at my actions. Along with the shatter there were many 'ahhs' and 'eeks', mainly from the female part of the class. I heard the instructor sigh deeply, standing and tucking his notebook into the waistline of the back of his jeans. I thought that to be odd but practical. He made his way to the source of the noise.

A lanky boy with a black bowl cut hovered over his mess; he spoke frantically, "I'm sorry sir! I will clean this up right away! Everyone be careful of this broken glass please!" The boy's voice seemed to squeak a bit every now and again when he hit some high notes; he seemed too young to be in this class like Sasuke.

Instructor Hatake rounded the pod and stood next to the boy, he looked down reviewing the mess.

"I'm so sorry Instructor Hatake!" The boy's face was red and flushed, "I will pay for my damages! My name is Lee! Rock Lee! Please allow me to clean up my mess!" The boy looked around the classroom frantically. He looked back up to the instructor, "I'm sorry, where would the proper materials be for cleaning up this glass sir?" The boy seemed just about ready to cry.

The instructor leaned on the pod, speaking smoothly, "You will not be required to pay for an accident. Do you know where the offices are located downstairs?"

The boy wiped his face with his arm. Was he crying? Over a broken beaker? He stuttered his words, "Yes, s-sir. I k-know where the of-of-offices are located sir!"

"Good, go to them, tell them what happened. They will give you the key to the maintenance closet. Get a broom and dust pan and a roll of paper towels for this mess."

"Y-yes Instructor Hatake!" The boy took a few quick steps away and turned back to the instructor, "Sir. Is there a wet floor sign I could put there while away?"

The instructor crossed his arms, now in the same position as before, "I am required to supervise all accidents. I cannot move from this spot until it is properly taken care of; it is my responsibility."

Lee nodded, biting his lip. It looked like he would cry again. He ran out of the classroom, the echoes of his feet slapping against the tile was heard as he ran down the hall, stairs, and even while he was on the ground floor until he reached the carpeted offices.

What a dramatic first lab day. I turned my attention back to my work. No! I lost count! I looked at my marks I made on my paper, 7? I was on 70? Argh I don't remember! I took a deep breath and stood. I went to the sink and dumped out my water and picked up my paperclips out of the sink. I dried them with some paper towels and began to restart the experiment.

-

Lee had made his way back to the lab room, being just as noisy as when he left. He had brought back it seemed like everything from the maintenance room. The instructor cautioned the boy while cleaning up the mess because of the glass. Lee insisting on saving each and every paper clip from its watery glass shard filled abyss, using tweezers to pick each one out. The instructor seemed annoyed but didn't protest with the boy's obligation he felt.

30 minutes seemed to have pasted before I saw the instructor back at his desk. He didn't sit. "Okay, you may now take a short break if desired, then return to your experiment. Do not take longer than 15 minutes." The instructor exited the lab room.

I sighed; I had started my experiment over and was over 120 paperclips now. The water was almost to the top of the beaker now. I took out my bottle water and took a few sips. Lee was making a ruckus again as he gathered all his cleaning equipment and went to return it to its closet.

After Lee exited, the class stirred with talking about his incident and how the boy had cried. Kids could be men. I tried to ignore them, looking over my experiment materials again.

-

The experiment was picked up after the break and the instructor announced those who had completed the lab could turn in their hypothesis and thesis and leave. Sasuke was the first to leave. After the water had domed above my beaker and broke after 251 paperclips, my experiment papers got soaked. I rewrote my work; after cleaning up my mess it was just at 1 o'clock.

I gathered my things and experiment equipment and went to the sink to pour out the water and put up the beaker and cylinder. I hadn't noticed I was the only one left in the lab room. I felt my heart begin to beat a little bit faster. I heard the instructor stand from the desk and pile up the papers turned into him. I tried to keep my attention in front of me as I poured out the water but still watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"If you are finished, you may leave."

I jumped at Instructor Hatake's voice, splashing water everywhere. I took a hand full of paper towels and began to wipe around the sink area. I didn't know what to say to the man.

"Did you manage to complete the experiment Mr-?

I turned to face him, beaker in my hands drying it off. "Yes Instructor Hatake, I completed the experiment, just cleaning up now. My name is Iruka Umino." I felt a blush begin to heat my face. I don't understand how this man can be so intimidating without trying.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Iruka; just call me Kakashi." The instructor smiled slightly. My heart skipped, he had perfectly straight white teeth. He walked towards me. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my fingers tighten on the beaker in my hands, afraid I would forget about it and it would crash to the floor. I could only manage a nod in response to him.

"You can go now, no need to clean up." He outstretched his arm, hand up. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the man. As he got closer I saw his brilliant blue eyes. I absentmindedly outstretched the beaker in my hands towards his.

"Umm..." I couldn't form words. He moved closer, taking the beaker from my shaky grasp. I quickly recoiled my hands, fumbling with the wet paper towels I now held nervously. My face felt hot, really hot. I knew I was blushing madly now. I jerked my attention to the paper towels in my hands, fidgeting under his gaze. I desperately wanted to move away from him. I could smell his cologne again, and its scent was too intoxicating. I stepped to the side, crossing the room to throw the paper towels in the trash.

Kakashi put up the beaker he took from me and began cleaning up the nearest pod, taking the beaker and pouring it out into the sink. He gathered more and did the same. I fumbled with my papers at my pod and went to place them on his desk. I had my bag over my shoulder. Needing something to do with my hands, I dug out my water bottle, giving it a death grip.

"A-are you sure you wouldn't like any assistance cleaning up K-Kakashi?" I made sure to use his first name this time since he was kind enough to let me call him by it. I was nervous and stuttered my words. I hated doing that.

Kakashi chuckled slightly, dumping out more beakers. "I'm sure, but thank you anyway Iruka. If I needed help I would have gotten that Lee guy to clean this place up. The way he acted, I'm positive he would have cleaned this whole department to make up for breaking a beaker." He laughed. There were those perfectly white teeth again.

I felt a blush flare up again. I absentmindedly scratched my nose, looking away from him. "Umm, okay." I felt like I should say something more, something else. I didn't know what though. I felt like he was giving me an opportunity for conversation but I didn't know how to use this time.

"Don't worry; the labs will get more interesting and challenging."

"Oh! Umm... okay." I nodded to him. I didn't really care if they got more challenging or not, I found today's experiment surprisingly interesting. I cleared my throat, shifting my bag a little bit; the textbook was heavy. "Oh, sir- I mean Kakashi, sorry, umm..." Oh my face was on fire now! I swallowed, trying to continue; his gaze was on me. I gripped my strap. "W-will we need our textbooks for this lab?" I let out a held breath. I sounded so stupid just then!

"I will let you know when you will need to bring your textbook to the lab. Review your syllabus." Kakashi smiled at me.

I heard a sound come from my mouth, resembling an 'oh'. I remembered then that it had stated that in the syllabus. I took a sip of my water, needing something to do. Kakashi continued to clean. I felt bad just watching him but he didn't want help. I felt like I had lingered for too long and began to turn for the door, "Well, have a good day Kakashi."

"You as well Iruka. See you next Saturday." Kakashi waved to me; I waved to him as I walked to the south door.

"Yes, see you next Saturday."

I collected myself in the hall, my blush not cooling until I reached the outside air. I had my water bottle between my teeth, gnawing on it as I walked down the sidewalks. I took a deep, calming breath. I had a lot of studying to do for all my classes. My stomach growled. Maybe I would stop and pick up some take-out before I went home. I tried my best not to think of the silver-haired man cleaning up the lab room right now.

-

_Did I get you hooked!? Hope so! I have so much planned for this story! Please review! Thank you for reading, I know the first chapter is long but I wanted to make sure I introduced Kakashi. Don't forget to review! Thanks!_

_Edit: Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites, his or her story alerts, and doesn't review. Just say you liked it! (or what you didn't like) Please!!!!! Thanks!_


	2. Feelings

_As I was writing this chapter, I went to check to see if I had gotten any more reviews from my chapter one (which I corrected some errors, thanks melonhed85 for the laboratory notice, I'm a terrible speller and rely on microsoft word xD). I was sad to see LeftMeSpeechless's review, surprisingly you left me speechless. I entered college as a Biology major and the beginning of Gai's speech is word for word from my book (and come'on! The instructor is Gai for crying out loud). And I did get the annoying girls in my class they didn't stay long because they should have been in a general science class but still, they were there. I edited most of this out, I was going to go commenting against your comment and the stereotype you put on female scientists; however, I will resist my urge and try to get back in the mood of writing a chapter two. Reading your review again actually makes me giggle now._

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_Now Enjoy!_

-

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Two:_ Feelings_

Home for me was the dorms, well the 'Village' to be correct. It was apartment-like dorms built across the street of the campus. There were four complexes that made up the Village, each three stories high. They came with a full functioning kitchen inside as well as a bathroom (the other dorms on campus were unisex shared bathrooms). My 'apartment' (as I like to call it) is shared with my roommate, Naruto Uzamaki. He is a loud blonde, a few years younger than me.

Naruto was ecstatic when he found out I had my lecture with Sakura, his elementary, Jr. High, and High school as well as current crush. Heck, all that girls life practically he's had a crush on her. He wasn't so happy though when I told him of Sasuke being in my lab class with Sakura. Turns out Sasuke turned up in Jr. High and stole the heart of Sakura even though he doesn't return her feelings. Let's just say I didn't get much sleep (or any studying done) as Naruto caught me up to date on the whole drama.

That boy lived off top-ramen! I have never seen a human eat so much ramen in my life! And I myself LOVE ramen but Kami! Watching him eat the simple soup makes me cringe sometimes. He is also very noisy, but it's comforting having someone else in the apartment. Well, when he is in our apartment, he is usually off with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura stayed in the Village as well but Sasuke stayed in the dorms on the campus, that's where they spent most of their time I believe.

I remember the first semester of classes when Naruto and I still didn't know much about one another. He had gotten sick with the flu and I had to take care of him. I learned a lot about the young boy and his dark past. During his birth his mother died, his father was so distraught that he killed himself with the lost of his wife. Naruto was abandoned and taken care of by an orphanage. He got a scholarship from the orphanage and now was attending the same college I attend, Leaf Community College. His major was undecided of course, that boy was so scatter brained.

I was also taking an elementary tennis course this semester Monday and Wednesday mornings (it is more of a workout then you think!). Naruto was eager to help me practice, taking it as a chance to introduce me formally to his best friends Sakura and Sasuke. That had turned out to be an intense match between Naruto and Sasuke; Sakura and I had sat on the bench and watched them two go at it for nearly an hour before they collapsed out of exhaustion.

During the lectures the second week, Sakura started sitting next to me; she got in the habit of passing me notes. The notes usually revolved around Sasuke, only mentioning of Naruto when the boy had done something outrageous to get her attention, backfiring and upsetting her. I felt bad for Naruto; his feelings weren't returned after liking her for so long; the only person on her mind in that light was Sasuke, and that boy was just... emo. He was so glum half the time it was depressing to be around him sometimes.

The lectures were in depth, very in depth. Professor Gai didn't let up on his coffee usage; his lectures always being all over the place, between what he was speaking and what he was presenting on the PowerPoint. He encouraged everyone to from study groups outside of class to help review for the exam coming up in a few weeks. He said we all were in our 'youth' and should enjoy life. He said he understood how it was hard to have a lecture so early in the morning when enjoying one's youth but that he believed in us and knew we could handle it. That man was over enthusiastic about everything.

The next lab was wonderful, well almost wonderful. Sakura insisted on forming a group including me and Sasuke even though a group really wasn't necessary for the experiment. Lee had stumbled towards us, everyone too nice to say no when he asked to join the group (well Sasuke wasn't being nice with not replying, just being his usual quite self). I had a strong feeling that Lee had a crush on Sakura; he always jumped up to help her in any way possible with the experiment, making sure she had one of every piece of equipment in the room (regardless of whether it was needed for the specified experiment or not). He also talked about youthfulness and such things similar to things Professor Gai spoke of.

Instructor Hatake, I mean Kakashi, was becoming more involved with the students... well at least with our pod. He had begun to walk around the lab room, supervising over the experiments. He stopped briefly at our pod, asking how we were coming along with it. He then leant over my paper and read my hypothesis, chuckling at it (well to be honest I haven't had a good hypothesis yet). His teasing had made me blush wildly.

I would ask him 'What!? What's wrong with my hypothesis!?' Knowing he was only teasing. He would walk off, hands behind his back, grinning with his perfectly straight white teeth, shaking his head softly side to side as he made his way back to sit at his desk; putting his nose in that orange notebook he never was without. I wanted to know what was in the darn notebook!

I was flattered when Kakashi gave in to my offers to help clean up after the labs; well flattered and nervous. The first time I got to help was after our third lab, it had been the 'smokin-lab'. I finally learned what those big pillars that stood out of the building were used for. They were vents for experiments that involved chemicals that where toxic to breathe or in our case, smoke. The experiment used steel wool and a 9-volt battery.

We had moved into another lab room, one by one or group by group, that had access to them (Kakashi didn't want to give the result away by having everyone in the same room). You opened the glass barrier; it was a big boxed in area. You then put your arms in these huge rubber gloves that were made so you could work inside the box without having any physical contact with anything it contained.

I had went into the vented lab room alone, I figured Sakura didn't follow because she wanted to take the time to talk to Sasuke, even though she had Lee to deal with too. She tried pawning him off on me, saying Lee and I could go as a group and her and Sasuke would then go; but that didn't work on Lee. He really liked the girl it seemed and was going to try and win her over no matter if it meant competing with the seemingly Biology genius Sasuke; Lee was up for the challenge.

Kakashi stood close to me, well it seemed that way to me. He was just a person's distance away as we stood near the glass box, the scent of his cologne having settled in the surrounding air. I had felt my stomach flip flop and a blush heat my face as soon as I recognized the scent. He chuckled at me when I asked him why so many precautions were necessary for using steel wool and a 9-volt battery. He encouraged me just to complete the experiment without further questions. I admit that I was taken aback at how intimidating he was but, oddly, trusted him.

He laughed at me as I made a high pitched surprised noise as the wool began to smoke, which made me blush right away. My face felt like it would burst into flames when I felt his soothing hand rest on my shoulder in an innocent reassuring gesture. Turns out the smell of the smoke gave him a headache last semester. Having learnt from his past mistakes, he figured this experiment was a good way to introduce the vented hood stations (without using any dangerous chemicals) and kept him from having a headache the entire day. I had to agree with him. (oh LeftMeSpeechless, if you're reading, what is this thing called? I can't recall its proper label)

Sasuke had finished his experiment early, like always, and was helping Sakura finish up her thesis. Lee seemed just as smart with Biology as Sasuke but wasn't nearly as composed. He would fumble with his papers, lab equipment, everything in general really. He seemed to be a perfectionist and would take more time than necessary to go beyond in depth in his hypothesis and thesis's. His professor was Gai as well but he had him at different hours then I did, saying he would not let his professor down, well he more of screamed it.

-

It was a little awkward at first being alone in the lab after the experiment with Kakashi, but I was very excited to be able to spend time with him… alone. For some reason I kept trying to steal every second I could with the man, I didn't quite understand why yet but didn't stop myself. We walked from lab room to lab room as we cleaned, making small talk. It turned out Kakashi was doing a kind of work-study program; biology was a hobby to him (having changed his major to multimedia). I didn't know what multimedia was and Kakashi filled me in, explaining how it has to do with everything from sound to videos; Kakashi was more into graphics designs though, like web pages.

I remember brushing shoulders with him once as we were carrying some boxed equipment back to their cases. It was a brief contact, but had me blushing madly none the less. I had turned to apologize right away, he did the same, our faces seemed so close in that moment. I was sure my heart stopped beating as I saw into the depth of those blue eyes. (I'm embarrassed to admit that when I went home that day, I sniffed the arm of my wind-breaker jacket I was wearing to see if it smelled like Kakashi's cologne; it didn't.)

-

It was 4 o'clock by the time we had completed locking everything away and my stomach was growling me senseless (I thought it had started digesting itself!). I was too nervous to ask him if he wanted to get something to eat, well that was the main reason, so I ended up gnawing on my water bottle again.

"Hungry?" Kakashi asked as he gathered his papers from his desk. Guess he heard my stomach growling.

I accidently inhaled some of my water, having to cough madly to keep it from settling in my lungs. This was so embarrassing! I knew my face was red with a blush. I swallowed my spit, trying to coat my now sore throat before I replied, "Y-yes", it sounded scratchy but was all I could manage, my eyes were beginning to tear from coughing so profusely.

"Are you alright there Iruka?" Kakashi had a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke but I knew he was genuinely concerned too.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat thoroughly, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." I blinked slow and deliberate, trying to clear my teary eyes. I was so embarrassed; my face was burning, I knew it was still reddened with my blushing.

"I can see that." He let out a chuckle, papers in hand he made his way towards the north door.

I was losing my chance to ask him for lunch, or dinner which ever. I couldn't, I was too embarrassed now. I gathered my own things, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walked to the exit following Kakashi.

"Have a good day then Iruka," Kakashi had lingered at the door, waiting for me to catch up to him (the littlest things this man did had me blushing instantly). He was smiling with those perfect white teeth at me, he… was beautiful. I nearly stumbled on air when that realization came to mind. I thought another male was beautiful, what was wrong with me!?

I looked down at the ground as we walked towards the stairs, I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. My stomach twisted as I felt ashamed of my actions these past few weeks, of my thoughts and all my many blushes resulting from the man's presence. I was so confused. What would Kakashi think? What if he knew I loved the smell of his cologne? That it made my stomach twirl when he smiled? I didn't know what to make of these feelings… of my actions.

"…and be careful not to drown yourself Iruka."

We had reached the stairs now, descending to the ground floor. I simply nodded at his words, making a 'un-huh' sound in reply to him. I felt my body begin to heat up, feeling sweaty. I felt like I was about to vomit. A cold shiver ran through my body, making my arm hair stand on end. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Um… Iruka? Are you alright?" Kakashi had stopped at the end of the stairs to ask me that.

I didn't know what to do. I was suddenly very cold and my stomach was knotting with all the emotions running through me. I didn't stop. I kept walking, my arms crossed hard across my chest. I walked east, towards the Village. I didn't want to leave him in this manner but couldn't bear being near him for another minute. "I'll be fine. Thank you K-Kakashi. See you next week." I winced as I stuttered at his name. Something was seriously wrong with me, I needed fresh air.

I left him at the end of the stairs, the offices being on the west side of the building so I didn't have to worry about him coming in the same direction after me. He spoke to my back, just a simply 'okay' before I heard him turn and walk towards the offices. I pushed hard through the side glass doors, the cool air hitting my face. My stomach didn't settle. I pushed on, trending the sidewalks till I crossed the street, nearing the Village.

The landscaping of the Village consisted of small plants and large red rocks, I sat on one. My bag fell to the ground as I was hunched over my knees, my elbows painfully planted in my kneecaps. I didn't care. I took in deep breaths through my nose, exhaling out my mouth, trying to calm myself down. I slid down the rock, my bottom landing on the soft grass and leaned against the rock.

It was slightly cloudy today. I heard the loud sound of a motorcycle reeve up its engine; I absentmindedly looked for it (for no particular reason, just a distraction). It was stopped at the stop sign exiting the parking lot of the science complex. My heart stopped when I saw the thin figure. He was wearing a helmet so I couldn't see his hair, he had on blue jeans- anyone could be wearing blue jeans. He looked well built, his arm muscles quite tone for someone his size; he was wearing a grey shirt with assorted colour print on it. After checking the streets he revved up the engine and turned north, riding right down the street in front of me. I held my breath as I watched the figure pass, my eyes floating down to his footwear. I saw a familiar navy blue chuck.

I felt my head thump against the rock as I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Of course it would be Kakashi. He's tall, has perfect teeth, has beautifully gorgeous blue eyes, smells wonderful, and now is even more attractive because he drives a motorcycle! Damnit all!

I heard the sound of feet slapping against the concrete in a fast paced manner. The sound was getting louder so the person was heading in my direction from the Village.

"Iiiiiruuuka!" For some reason Naruto sung out my name half the time. I sighed, not wanting to open my eyes just yet.

"Hello, Naruto."

"What are you doing out here! Are you okay!?" The boy was at my side now, panting looking down at me.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto. I'm just enjoying the weather." I leaned forward, the rock having made indentions in my back; I began to rub out the creases with my hand.

"I know! It's a beautiful day! I saw you out here from my window. Lets go play tennis!"

I groaned silently to myself. When Naruto wanted to do something there was no getting out of it. "Right now?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"Of course! I'll go grab Sakura! She's over at stupid Sasuke's again." He always said his name with ice in his voice. "You grab the rackets okay? Meet'cha on the courts Iiiruuuka!" He was off before I could give an answer.

I stood, sighing to myself. Well, at least this would keep my mind off other things for awhile. My stomach growled, and then I growled. Damnit, I'm hungry.

-

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_Note how Iruka doesn't like using blunt words or curse words. Like instead of the word sexy (Kakashi would use it!) he would say 'attractive.' Also, towards the end Iruka starts to curse with his frustrations! So cute right!?_

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I tried time-skipping so we could move along in the story better but I ended up nixing it and rewriting it into what you've read now! Please review! Thanks so much! Xoxoxoxo!_

_I want at least 10 reviews for each chapter before I post the new chapters. xD I know it's mean but I want a story with 100+ reviews! Who doesn't!?_


	3. Exam One

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_As promised, here is chapter three! I want to thank all of you who reviewed so far. Thank you! And I want to give out a special thanks to melonhed85, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, and DragonGirlSumida for being so supportive in their reviews and messages! Thankies! Now please ENJOY and review plz!!! Xoxoxo!_

-

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Three: _Exam One_

Tennis proved to just make the day worse. After grabbing the rackets from the apartment (and quickly changing into shorts), I jogged to the courts. Naruto and Sasuke were already bickering at each other when I arrived, Sakura just shaking her head at the two. I was riled up from the day's previous events and was ready to get my game on. I was a little more aggressive then I was used to being while playing tennis (trying my best to keep my mind off things and get rid of the tension caused by all my frustrations) and ended up twisting my ankle.

Sakura is a pre-med student and just was so excited that I got injured. She had the boys carry me back to the apartment (she refused to let me walk on it). It was quite embarrassing having the two younger boys carry me because it wasn't just a short walk back to the apartment, it was more like FOUR blocks past classrooms and parking lots.

When we arrived at the apartment, she removed my shoe and sock. She then had me wiggle my toes; it wasn't broken (I told her it wasn't but she wouldn't listen to me). She wrapped my ankle in a kitchen towel and applied a bag of ice to it. After twenty minutes she removed the ice and wrapped it with an elastic bandage.

It was wrapped too tight but I wanted them to leave so I just kept my mouth shut. She informed me that every hour I should ice it for twenty minutes, making sure not to ice it directly on the skin; then rewrap it for added support. She shoved her finger in my face telling me to stay off it that Naruto could take care of me now and get me things. I nodded, agreeing to everything, I just wanted to be left alone.

I was on the couch in our living room, leg propped up on the coffee table with the couch pillows, my face also covered with one. What a day this was turning out to be. Sakura and Sasuke finally left, it was just Naruto and me. Naruto turned on our Xbox 360 and popped in Guitar Hero 5; I sighed. Luck was not with me today. I slumped down further into the couch; I would try to take a nap.

"Iruka… umm are your toes supposed to be blue?"

I flung the pillow off my face; my foot I forgot! He was right; my toes were blue, very blue. "Ahh!" I struggled to get the elastic bandage off quickly so my foot could get proper blood flow, stupid Sakura! How did she wrap this thing? Naruto ran out of the apartment during my struggle; I called after him but it was too late. Sakura and Sasuke were back before I knew it.

The rest of my Saturday was spent on the couch, getting scolded by Sakura and having to listen to the three play Guitar Hero for hours. When I did manage to doze off I would see Kakashi in my dreams. His silver hair blowing in the wind as he rode down a dirt road around surrounding mountains, me behind him, arms around his slender waist. I would then be abruptly awoken by Sakura icing my ankle again (every hour for 20 minutes). I was so flustered, I had that man in my dreams now too! Sakura asked me if I was feeling hot, if I had a fever because my face was red. Damn that good looking Kakashi.

I asked Sakura if I could sing one; she handed me the microphone, telling me as long as I didn't get up I could. Sasuke was on the drums, Naruto playing guitar. I told him to play, "Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage. They gave me a funny look but selected it. I had never been one for karaoke but I got into that song, it just felt good to sing it today. (Sorry been playing lots of Guitar Hero 5 lately! xD If you don't know the song you can go to my MySpace it's on my playlist: search "squid" "poo" two words. Sorry it wouldn't let me put the link in.)

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when its complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
You want to hear about my new obsession  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains....pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me_

I didn't get a high score but I sure felt better afterwards. Sakura made Ramen for everyone and ran me a bath water (that was nice of her). I took a long bath and went to bed early.

-

My ankle swelling had gone down overnight; I started to clean up the apartment, needing something to do. Well, I had planed on cleaning it until Naruto woke up and told me to get off my ankle, threatening to get Sakura if I didn't obey him (he wouldn't mind seeing her so early). We didn't have cable upstairs (there was a community room on the ground floor that did but it was always noisy and crowded down there) so I wrote an essay that was due in a few weeks for my English Comp Two class while Naruto fired up Guitar Hero again (needless to say I had a crappy weekend).

-

During lecture Tuesday, Professor Gai reminded us of our first exam coming up next week. Sakura decided we should all study for the test, forming a study group including myself, her, and Sasuke. Sakura said her roommate Ino Yamanaka had plans with her own study group and would be having them over during the week, so naturally we would study at my place. (My luck has been down hill as of late.) Sakura made me promise not to speak of the study group during lab, she didn't want Lee over hearing.

Each night, Sakura and Sasuke would come over for study group, Naruto trying his hardest to learn and help too. It was mainly just Sakura and I studying (and the occasional frustrated Naruto), Sasuke never got a question wrong. We ordered pizza too many times during study group, I felt like I was beginning to bloat.

Naruto brought up that he heard from his friend Kiba Inuzuka of a karaoke bar that was 18 and up and didn't check ID's at the bar. Naruto was overly excited telling Sakura about it; she actually said it might be fun to sing karaoke. She asked if Sasuke would go, he said no. Sakura said if he didn't go then there was no point in her going either. That fired Naruto up; he really wanted to take Sakura to the bar. He argued with Sasuke, saying that he was too anti-social and needed to get out more, meet someone, and get a girlfriend (not Sakura). He finally said he 'might' go, this got Naruto to shut up and Sakura to squeal with excitement.

-

I wasn't too excited for lab this week. I was still embarrassed over what happened last week with Kakashi and how he drove by me on his motorbike (Kami I hope he didn't see me out on the lawn). I was procrastinating so much I was actually late for lab (only like five minutes though!). Kakashi was explaining the lab, upon me walking in through the back south entrance to the lab; he smiled at me, nodding his head in a silent 'hello'. I half-heartedly smiled in return, my face turning red again. I sighed to myself and headed for the pod Sakura and Sasuke were already at, I didn't want to be on my own today; that would leave an opportunity for Kakashi to try and start a conversation up.

We were working with Alum today in our experiment and had to be careful (we were making a snowflake!). I was happy that today's experiment actually went smoother in a group. Kakashi walked around the room a few times, instructing students to properly wear the required safety goggles, gloves, and apron. (He kept extra distance between himself and the pod Lee was at while checking on him.) I felt my stomach twist and turn when that all too familiar cologne scent settled in my nostrils.

"How are we doing over here?" Kakashi was wearing an apron just like the rest of us, over his white lab coat. He didn't have on the gloves but he also wasn't touching anything. He lowered his goggles over his eyes; it seemed he would be at our pod for awhile.

"Very good Instructor Hatake!" Sakura beamed at Kakashi as she spoke, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm who was next to her, "We have Sasuke in our group remember!?"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about Mr. Uchiha."

I felt myself involuntarily swallow; my mouth was becoming dry with my oncoming nervousness. I kept my head low, focused on my work.

"And how are you, Iruka?"

I took in a deep breath, I was reading myself for this moment (don't laugh at me!); "I'm good Kakashi, thank you. How about yourself?" I winced, forgetting no one else knew we were on first name basis. That earned a curious glance from Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm doing well, enjoying the nice weather we've been having. It's great for motorcycle riding." He was leaned over again, looking at my hypothesis.

I felt myself blush, 'great for motorcycle riding', was he hinting to me that he did indeed see me in front of the Village? I tried swallowing with my saliva that was becoming rarer by the second. What did he think of me out there sprawled against the rock? I tried shaking it off; pushing those thoughts aside, focusing on the experiment at hand.

"Oh you have a motorcycle!? That's so cool!" Sakura was still attached to Sasuke's arm as she spoke to Kakashi; obviously not wanting to come off as flirtatious, letting her intentions be known she was interested in only Sasuke.

Kakashi wasn't expecting commentary from those two, "Umm… yea thanks." He scratched the back of his head with his hand. That was cute, Kakashi was embarrassed! I tried my best not to watch him as he stood near me.

Silence fell over our pod, Kakashi lingered nervously. I felt bad for him, I knew he was there for me, to make conversation with me, but I just didn't know what to say. I felt my face heat up as the silence stretched on.

"Okay then… well… let me know if you have any questions."

I felt my heart flutter as he spoke; hearing the pauses between his words. Kakashi walked back to his desk, sat down and pulled out his orange notebook. I felt bad, very bad. I didn't want to hurt Kakashi, to push away his kindness. I just… I don't know!

-

The rest of the experiment was completed on time, our snowflake turning out more like a snow-blob. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke asked me why I called Kakashi by his first name and I was happy for that. The lab was over and Sakura quickly went after Sasuke as he was more than eager to leave. I quickly gathered my things, not wanting to be left behind and went after them, cursing them for going out the north entrance making me have to walk past Kakashi's desk. (I was happy that Sakura had gathered all our papers to turn into Kakashi all at once earlier, saving me a trip to his desk alone.)

"Not helping me clean up today, Iruka?" Kakashi didn't move from his lazy position at the desk, speaking over his orange notebook.

I paused at the door, _I'm sorry Kakashi_… I swallowed hard, my body heating up as I grew nervous, a blush warming my face. "I c-can't today Kakashi, I'm sorry. I have plans with my study group; our first exam is Tuesday." I dug my nails into my bag strap. I'm not one to lie but I just didn't think I could handle lingering around the lab today. (I didn't actually have plans till later.)

His eyes were on me, giving me his full attention. Those blue eyes were intriguing and intimidating at the same time, like they easily saw through my façade. He smiled at me, "Well, then that is okay, no biggie. I'm sure I'll manage somehow without you, Iruka. Studying is more important."

I nodded robotically, zoning out as he kept his gaze steady on me. I nervously scratched my nose, looking away. It seemed he tried to use my name as often as he could when he spoke to me; what did that mean? I took a step out the door. "Yeah… umm… See you later then."

"Bye, Iruka. Do well on your test." Kakashi spoke to my back as I walked out, Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere in sight.

-

I felt like I was ready for our first exam, having studied all weekend. When the time came to take the test however… I think I would have done better if there was a word bank; but I was positive I didn't do too badly.

-

Before Professor Gai told us our grades on our tests he gave the lecture. He also informed us that we would be having a substitute teacher next week. The professor was off to defend one of his papers he wrote and would be out-of-state for an unsure amount of time. Before he handed back the papers, he talked.

"Now… I have to say I'm a bit disappointed with these test scores…" He was pacing at the front of the classroom. "The highest grade was a 79… and that grade is not from this class either." He stopped pacing, looking at us all. "I don't put all the blame on you students though; I think that my lectures might have something to do with it… I've been told I should cut back on drinking coffee in the mornings." He cleared his throat, "I will do my best to not let any of you down!" He gave us a big grin and a 'thumbs up'.

He walked around his desk and sat down, papers in hands. "When I call your name, please come to the front to pick up your test. You may review it but hand it back in to me before you leave so I can record your grades."

-

I made a 47%

I gripped the table, feeling sick. I made a 47%! I Made A Forty-seven Percent! I Failed the first exam! I had never in my life done bad on anything, ANYTHING! Like this. This must be a mistake! I searched through my test for grading errors, the only errors I found; however, were just my own. Argh! I knew these answers too! Why did I answer them wrong? Why!?

I felt like I was about to cry, I felt the tears coming, my face growing warm. I cannot believe I just failed my first exam. The worst part about it is that I had such confidence that I would do well too; I had studied so hard.

Sakura nudged my arm with her elbow. I turned to look at her, she didn't look too happy either.

"I made a 59, Iruka. Two stupid points from a D… I … I can't believe this." She looked down at her test, baffled. "We studied so hard! I was sure we would ace it!"

I nodded, agreeing with her. She made a higher grade then me, that didn't do well for my confidence. She leaned over to look at my grade, I had it covered with a thumb.

"What did you make Iruka? Did you do well?"

I shrugged, looking away.

"Iruka! You got the highest grade didn't you!?"

"No, no." I turned to her, trying to 'shh' her. "I … "I uncovered my test grade, allowing her to see.

"Oh. I'm sorry Iruka." She patted me on the back.

After everyone had reviewed his or her tests and turned them back into professor Gai, he spoke. Saying that the highest grade in our class was 73 and he would give us a grading curve of 17 points so that at least one student would receive an A. That only mildly made me feel better, bringing my score of a 47% to a 64% (at least it wasn't an F anymore.)

-

Naruto got to take advantage of Sakura's bummed out state- she agreed to go to the bar he had talked about last week. Turns out Sasuke is the one that got the 79% in the other class (he said Lee got the same score too). He also said that Lee burst into tears, apologizing to Professor Gai for letting him down because he didn't get a 100%.

I was bummed out over the test but wasn't up for going out. I stayed home Friday night as the trio went out, deciding I would sulk it out in the fitness center. I walked on the treadmill for an hour, biked for thirty minutes, worked my arms for another thirty minutes and then walked the treadmill for another 20 minutes before I left. Lee had been in the fitness center too, running wildly on the treadmill.

I didn't want to go up to him, knowing if I started up a conversation that would be the end of my night but I was too kind for my own good. I asked him why he was training so hard. He told me he had failed the exam one (I knew he didn't but let him talk it out) and that he was disciplining himself. I told him to take a break and drink some water, he listened to me. We had sat down on a bench near the water fountains; he asked where the others were, looking around for them (I knew he was really just searching for Sakura).

I told him they were off sulking over the test at a karaoke bar. Lee jumped up at that, asking if Sasuke was with Sakura. I said that they all were together. He punched the air, holding out his fisted hand, vowing that he would beat Sasuke and win Sakura over. I sighed, these boys wouldn't be wanting her so badly if they knew how poor she was at giving basic first-aid. I tried calming the boy down but he bounced off, reenergized, back to the treadmill.

I had been planning on jumping in the pool before I went back to the apartment but it was closed down for the night, so I just walked home. When I left, Lee was still in the fitness center, running from one machine to the next. That boy was going to end up killing himself.

A cold shower felt good on my heated body. I took a few ibuprofens (my ankle had started to hurt again), fixed me some ramen, and then settled down on the couch. I wanted to wake when Naruto got home, this should prove entertaining.

-

I was right. I had been sleeping and was awoken to Naruto's drunken body being flung face-first on the kitchen floor (the front door opened up next to the kitchen). Sakura screamed, apparently not meaning to drop him. I groggily sat up on the couch, watching as Sasuke peeled Naruto off the floor, mumbling 'idiot' as he did so. I got off the couch and went to help him.

We dragged him over to the couch (he's a lot heavier then he looks) and laid him down. We propped his head up with pillows and beginner-nurse Sakura came over to him, looking him over. (Oh he was gonna be feeling worse in the morning when she was though). She had me grab a wet rag for her, cleaning the floor dirt from Naruto's face. (He was gonna be mad when I told him he was passed out for that!) Why couldn't the girl be this nice to him when he was conscious?

She told me to sleep in the living room with him tonight to watch him, that the 'idiot' had drunk too much and passed out in the Taxi ride home. I agreed and they left, not talking about how the night went. _Oh, Naruto what did you do now?_ I went to his room, pulling off his child-like Walrus pillows and comforter that covered his bed. I settled down on the floor next to the couch, grabbing the kitchen trash and putting it next to the couch so Naruto could use it if he woke. I never noticed how thin our carpet was in the apartment until now.

-

I was awoken in the morning by Naruto's dumb self rolling off the couch on top of me. He had knocked the air out of me and I rolled over, shoving him off accidentally into the coffee table as I gasped for air, coughing.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you into the coffee table! Are you okay? ...Naruto?"

The boy was still asleep! I rolled him on his back, checking his head for injuries from being rammed into the coffee table. Nothing. I covered him up with his blankets and laid back down on the couch. I sighed, putting a couch pillow over my face.

Lab was in a few hours.

-

I woke Naruto up before I left for lab, making sure he would wake up. I gave him some aspirin and water; he looked like he was on the brink of death. I was surprised that he didn't vomit when he went to the toilet for a morning pee. He flopped himself back down on the couch. I said I would ask him what happened last night but I didn't want to be late again to lab so it would have to wait till later.

Naruto asked me how he got back to the apartment, not remembering how he got home. I filled him in, saying how he was dropped in the kitchen and how Sakura so gentle and caringly wiped his face clean with a soft, warm wash cloth. His face turned bright red, jumping up in disbelief. He hovered over the trash can then, having moved around too much too fast. I laughed at him as I left for lab knowing his reaction would be something similar to that.

-

Sakura and Sasuke were already at the pod, Lee hovering over her shoulder. Great. I sighed, adjusting my bag and entered the lab room. I noted that Kakashi wasn't presently in the room. I said good morning to the three, Sakura shot me a 'help me' look, I pretended not to notice.

I sat my bag down on the floor, pulling out my notebook and settling into the pod. Lee, after five minutes or so, excused himself and went back to his pod.

"Finally!" Sakura breathed, "He's been over here since I sat down!" Sakura leaned toward me, whispering.

"Is that so? I wonder why?" I flipped through my notes, trying to indicate I wasn't really that interested.

She didn't take the hint (rather didn't care whether I cared or not) telling me Lee was letting her know how he loved to Karaoke and dance and have a 'good fun time'. I fought back a chuckle when she told me that. Poor Lee, he was as hopeless as Naruto was.

I heard rummaging at the front desk, my back stiffened up slightly. I adjusted my posture, Kakashi was here.

"So, how was last night?" I asked Sakura.

"Argh!" Sakura threw her hands in the air; Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head side to side.

"That bad?" I asked hesitantly. Poor Naruto.

The two filled me in how Naruto started drinking as soon as they got to Ichiraku's, that was the name of the Karaoke bar. They really didn't check ID's there. He was up singing every other song, had drug Sakura out to dance, and stumbled into plenty of strangers- embarrassing both of them. Other than that, Sakura said, the night was fun.

I laughed, telling them that he was up when I left and didn't look too good. Sakura said she would go have a look at him after lab.

Kakashi cleared his throat, that meant he was about to explain the experiment we would be doing today. I turned to face him, his eyes were on me. My heart fluttered as he smiled and nodded a silent 'hello' to me. I nervously smiled back at him, my head nodding on its own in response. I felt my face start to heat up again, curse my blushing!

-

We started the experiment; Kakashi remaining at his desk, nose in that orange notebook. I caught myself glancing at him every now and then just to see if he was glancing at me; he wasn't. I sighed, Sakura was rambling on to Sasuke about unimportant things- I don't see how that girl doesn't drive the silent boy insane. I excused myself from the pod, going outside to the restroom to take a breather.

The bathrooms always amazed me in this complex, the lights were automatic. I always opened the door as quick as I could to see if I could get in there fast enough before the lights turned on; that never happened though. It was too quick to catch my movement. (It didn't push it open, it pulled open; so I didn't have to worry about hitting someone.)

I let my hands run under the warm water for a few minutes, just watching them. I liked it when my hands got warm; it made my whole body warm up. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute, pushing a few stray hairs back into my ponytail. I dried my hands off under the hand dryer and used my elbows to push the door back open as I exited.

I heard slurping sounds; someone was drinking from the water fountain. It was Kakashi. Did he seriously just follow me out here!? I smelled his cologne, how long had he been out here for it to settle in the air? I began to get nervous. Kakashi lifted his head from the fountain, using the sleeve of his lab jacket to wipe his mouth. He smiled at me, his teeth seeming to sparkle.

"Hey, Iruka." He took a step towards me.

I stopped, my hands coming together, tugging at each other needing something to do. "Hi, Kakashi."

"How's the experiment coming along?" He put his hands in his pockets, his weight shifting onto one leg; he continued to smile at me.

"Good." My brain was slowly shutting down, his eyes were beautiful.

"That's good. I ended up having to stay here until nine at night last week, cleaning up all that mess."

My mouth opened in disbelief, a blush coming to my face. "Are you _serious_!? I'm so sorry Kakashi!"

He chuckled, a hand coming out of his pocket to wave away my reaction. "No, I'm just kidding, Iruka. I wasn't here _that_ late. So how did you do on your test?"

I felt my face heat up more, I looked away. One of my fingers scratched my nose as I spoke to him, "Umm… it went okay." I was embarrassed, very embarrassed. I didn't want him to know I failed the first exam.

"Oh, that's good. So you must have been one of the students that got a C?"

I looked up at him, how did he know about our grades? My silent question must have been displayed on my face.

"Professor Gai talked to me about it; he told me most of his students failed the first exam. The highest score out of both of his classes was only a 79%?" He said it questionably.

I nodded slowly, not making eye contact with him.

"Iruka."

My heart thumped as he said my name, only my name. I looked up, my face burning with blush. He was smiling at me, when did he get closer? I could almost taste his cologne now. "Y-yes?" I was out of breath for some reason.

"You didn't make a C did you?" He gave me a sympathetic look.

"No… I was one that failed it." I sighed, closing my eyes, my head hanging low. Ah man, now he knew, knew I failed the exam. I felt so stupid.

He chuckled, his hand patting me on the shoulder then resting there. "It's okay, Iruka! This always happens at the beginning of the semester. I told him to stop drinking coffee in the mornings; he goes too fast through his lectures."

My breath caught in my throat as the heat from his palm went through the thin cotton of my shirt. I slowly opened my eyes, following the arm outstretched to me, attaching to Kakashi. I looked into those blue eyes of his, he was smiling. I opened my mouth slightly to speak but nothing came out.

His hand slowly slid from my shoulder, it going behind Kakashi's head to scratch nervously. He had a slight blush on his face, he looked away briefly. He seemed embarrassed now.

I took in a shaky breath; how did this man do these things to me? I stared at him, finding his actions to be too cute to not watch. I started to sway were I stood, not being able to stand still. "Yea, he is quite jittery in the mornings."

Kakashi smiled at me, putting his hand back in his pocket. "He's already an over enthusiastic man, he doesn't need coffee."

I nodded agreeing with Kakashi. I was beginning to feel more at ease as we continued chatting.

"So, how did the rest of your study group do on the test?"

"Well, Sakura got a 58% and Sasuke was the one that got the 79%… well him and Lee both did."

Kakashi nodded, "That's good. Well, if you ever need help… you can always ask me, Iruka. I'd be more than happy to be your study group."

He didn't say 'be in your study group'; he said 'be your study group'. I blushed hard. There is no mistake; Kakashi had to be hitting on me, wasn't he? Well, he just implied he wanted one-on-one study time with me, what did that mean? I nodded my head, "Thank you, Kakashi. That's very kind of you."

He was scratching the back of his head again, "Yea, no problem. So… will I be graced with your presence after lab today?"

Oh no, I didn't have an excuse this time! Those blue eyes were watching me intently, waiting for a reply. "Umm… yea… I c-can if you need help."

His smile turned into an outright beam-of-light upon my answer. "Great! Yes, I could always use your help, Iruka."

My stomach twisted a little bit at the sound of my name, how many times had he said it already? I nodded to him, smiling. I knew I was blushing and it embarrassed me how I couldn't keep my face cool around him.

"Well, let's finish up the experiment then, shall we?" He took a step towards the lab room, waiting for me.

I nodded to him, dazed. We walked shoulder to shoulder back to the class room, making me blush the entire way. I went through the south entrance, Kakashi continued through the hall to enter through the north entrance. I settled back down at my pod, looking up towards Kakashi. He was looking at me over his orange notebook; I could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes creased in their corners.

Those butterflies in my stomach were relentless.

_-_

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter three! I was going to end it with Iruka seeing Kakashi when he got out of the bathroom, but couldn't leave ya'll on a cliffhanger like that! xD it would have been too mean! Please Review! Thank you so much for reading!_

_Let's see those reviews!_

_Note: And if you plan on adding me on your MySpace, please in the comment space say you are a fan from or I might accidently deny you . Thanks! _

_You can also follow me on Twitter! Aside from my randomness, I do tweet when I update my stories and when I work on them. You can find my twitter on my MySpace. _


	4. Anxious

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters ;~;

- 

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_-_

_I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing! Thanks so much you are an inspiration! _

_Okay, it's only been three days but I have to post this! xD I was going to hold out to try and milk some more reviews out of you all but . for those of you who are getting addicted to my story, here 'ya go! Enjoy! _

-

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Four: _Anxious_

The experiment seemed to take longer than usual to complete. The fact that I was helping Kakashi clean up the lab room after the experiment could have also been a reason why time seemed to drag on. Sakura left with Sasuke (like usual), saying she would go check on Naruto before she went to her apartment. She complemented me, saying I was such a nice person to help Instructor Hatake clean up after lab like this. Sasuke just gave me a look that said 'you suck up'.

I was a bit nervous at first to be alone with Kakashi in the lab room. As we began to clean; however, I was feeling more at ease. Kakashi kept his distance from me, I don't mean like outwardly avoiding me, I just mean like not brushing shoulders with me or anything like that. The conversations we had were light hearted, nothing serious. Kakashi recalled his first exam with Professor Gai, having made a 79% just like Sasuke and Lee had. Turns out Kakashi had known Professor Gai for 'many years.' Using those words made it seem like he didn't want to give away his age.

I asked Kakashi how long he had been attending Left Community College, my curiosity getting the better of me. He told me he had been going on in off for about ten years now, since high school (concurrent enrollment). Since high school, I wondered. Kakashi didn't look much older than me, but if high school was ten years ago then... that would make him at least almost thirty. Ten years? Maybe he was only a part-time student. Kakashi then admitted that he'd known 'Gai' since high school, speaking of him by only his first name; they must be close I thought.

He asked a little bit about me, why I was going to college and what for. I told him I was going to be an English major, with a minor in General Education. I told him that I wanted to become a teacher. He said I must be a patient person because he didn't see how I could deal with kids. I laughed at him, having to agree; I didn't see him doing well teaching elementary level children.

Kakashi seemed to be in a good mood as we cleaned up the equipment left over from the experiment. He didn't always have a pleasant aura about him during lab; but right now, as we cleaned, he was continuously smiling. I would catch him watching me; his blue eyes looked so appreciative. His vision wouldn't waver from me either when I caught him watching me, making me blush madly. He just smiled at me, watching me work. This made me drop a few items a couple of times, Kakashi chuckling at the sight.

Beams of light were breaking through the blinds covering the west wall windows. Kakashi's back was to me, I studied his hair. It really did suit him I suppose; I mean, he was quite pale and the silver hair complemented his fair complexion. He turned, walking to the beaker case, glancing at me as he did so. He smiled. He... he was never without a smile when we were together. My breath caught in my chest when I realized this, my stomach turning with butterflies once again.

He didn't ask me for my cell number, he didn't try and hug me when we left the lab room, he simply... thanked me for helping him. Maybe I was wrong, he wasn't flirting with me! He was just enjoying the time we spent together, as was I! He was a really nice guy, that was all, just nice and helpful. I enjoyed this, our conversations and just spending time with him in general.

We parted at the end of the stairs, having bumped shoulders a few times as we descended- for the first time I didn't blush at the gentle contact. We said our short goodbyes, both saying 'see you next weekend'. He headed off towards the offices; I went down the opposite way towards the village.

-

Naruto looked over his shoulder as I entered our apartment; he was playing Guitar Hero again. It looked like Sakura and Sasuke had already come by and left. I checked the time, 4:30. I slung my bag onto the couch as I walked past Naruto towards the window. I opened it; it was such a nice day. Naruto continued to play his game as he began to talk about last night.

He told me how the bar itself was awesome (it was his first bar he's been to really), being plenty spacious in size. Sasuke, anti-social being in his nature, had picked a table far in the back to sit at. Naruto was excited when he said that he even got Sakura to dance with him. He continued to ramble on about little things that happened, what songs he had sung and what not.

I was only half paying attention, watching the leaves rustle as the autumn breeze blew through them. I didn't really understand why I had walked to the window and was now standing there, gazing outward. I heard a motorcycle roar to life.

I took in a deep breath and held it, Naruto's voice seeming to fade away. I watched the parking lot, large trees obscuring my view. A familiar silver-haired man coasted to the stop sign for exiting the parking lot. My first thought was that he should be wearing a helmet. I watched as he turned onto the street that he had road on past me just a couple of weeks ago. His silver hair blowing in the wind; he looked just as I had envisioned in my day-dream. _Silver hair_. Huh? Did Naruto say something about silver hair?

"What was that Naruto?" I turned to look at the teen.

"I said the people that work there are even cool! The bartender had silver hair, can you believe that!? And the door greeter was a huge mean looking guy too, had scars all over his face! It was so wild; I loved it there! I'm going to try and get more people to go next week, you should go too Iruka. You need to get out once in a while."

My mouth was hanging open. Silver-haired bar tender? What are the odds that there are two people in the same town that dye their hair silver? "Kakashi?" I heard the name roll off my tongue almost unconsciously.

"Who?" Naruto was still playing his game.

"Oh… umm…" I felt myself blush, going to sit down on the couch, "Was his name Kakashi? The bartender?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, he didn't say and I didn't ask. I was just happy he didn't ask for my ID!"

That's right! Naruto was under-age, and looked like it too. I was sure he would be carded until he was probably in his forties. Kakashi didn't seem like the type who cared about legal drinking age or to work in a bar for that matter; it seemed like he didn't like to put up with people. "Oh, well our lab instructor has silver hair too… his name is Kakashi." Why was I blushing at just saying his name!?

"Oh, you mean Instructor Hatake?" He never missed a beat as he played various songs.

"Yes, his first name is Kakashi."

"I've never met the guy but Sakura has mentioned him before, saying he looked like he shouldn't be an instructor. Oh, yeah. That's right; she did mention to me that he had silver hair. I don't know, could be him. I don't see an Instructor working in a bar though but what are the odds of two people dying their hair silver? It's the first person I've seen do it."

"…Yeah…" I decided that I would ask Sakura about it next time I saw her.

-

I sat down next to Sakura during lecture. I was a bit surprised when an old, short, balding, overweight man entered the classroom. I forgot we would be having a substitute teacher today. Sakura mumbled an 'ew' sound as the man sat down at the desk. He didn't greet anyone; he didn't even look up at us as he set up the projector. He took roll-call at 8:10, only calling students by his or her first name, not bothering with their last.

The substitute still hadn't introduced himself as he just rested his head in his large hand and began to read the PowerPoint slides word for word. Not stopping between slides to see if everyone had written down everything properly or if anyone had any questions. Someone finally spoke up after a slide, asking a question. The man didn't move his head from his hand. His answer to the students' questions was, "The answer is in your textbook, you need to read more." That was his answer to ANY and every question asked. This man was a joke.

Sakura had passed me a note as the substitute very monotonely read from the slides.

-_Hey, this old man is a joke isn't he!?_

-I have to agree with you, he isn't doing a very good job as a substitute teacher. Hey, Naruto had mentioned that the bartender at the karaoke bar you guys went to last week had silver hair. Do you think it was Instructor Hatake?

-_Oh really? I don't know. Me and Sasuke was sitting in the back of the place. Only the idiot was drinking, so me and Sasuke didn't even go up to the bar. Wouldn't it be funny if it was our instructor!?_

-Oh okay. Yeah, but I don't see him as a bartender, do you?

-_Well, he does have kind of a wild-style, maybe so? The bouncer for the place had blue hair though. Anyway, Iruka you should go with us this weekend! Ino and her friends Choji and Shikamaru are gonna be going too. Some of Naruto's friends will be going also I think._

-Oh, well maybe. I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to.

-_Oh, do you have a test coming up in your other classes you have to study for?_

-Not really, all my first exams have been taken already, but I do have an essay due next week.

-_Oh, okay. Well just so you know Naruto was quite entertaining so I know you'll at least have a good time watching him make a fool of himself! Hee hee!_

-Lol okay okay. That's good to know!

I had already completed the essay due next week but wanted to have an excuse to get out of it if I needed one.

-

Thursday's lecture was just as horrible as Tuesday's. The man still didn't even introduce himself! I swear it, if the school could not find a better substitute then this or if Professor Gai wasn't back by next week, I was going to have a talk with the head of the department. This old man was just ridiculous!

-

Saturday the lab room was bustling with commotion, no one seemed to like the new substitute teacher; of course, all with good reason. Lee had come to our pod to chat before class begun. I asked him what he thought of the substitute teacher. Lee told me that the man must be smart; he had asked the sub a question- the man replying 'the answer is in your text book, you need to read it more'. Lee said that he man was right, having made a very good point. That Lee should of known the answer to his own question because he had the material right in front of him.

Everyone just kind of looked at him in disbelief, like he was making a joke. He wasn't of course, Lee was being serious. The chattering died down, signifying that Kakashi had walked in. Lee left for his pod in a hurry, acting as if for some reason he would be yelled at. I watched as Kakashi settled into the desk area, organizing the mess of papers he carried. I watched him intently, waiting for the moment for when our eyes would meet; when he would smile with his perfect white teeth and nod that silent 'hello' he did every time.

As I waited for Kakashi to look up, I twirled my pen on top of my notebook with my fingers. He moved around the front of the desk, readying himself to explain the experiment we would be doing today. I was ready for him to notice me; his gaze slowly came to me. I smiled instantly, my hand springing to life to wave gently to him. He smiled, chuckling slightly as he did so, nodding to me in his silent 'hello'. I felt myself begin to blush as I watched his lips move as he began explaining the experiment.

"Iruka."

I jerked my head to face Sakura who had just called my name. "Y-yes?"

"Here!" She was pointing a pen in my direction. I didn't understand.

"Thanks, but I already have-" As I talked I was searching around my notebook for my pen I had just a minute ago.

"No, you goof-ball. This _is _your pen. You flung it to the floor just a minute ago, do you not remember?" She forced the pen into my hand.

I took it, looking back to Kakashi, a blush flaming on my face. That's why he had chuckled. When I waved 'hi' to him I must have flung the pen to the floor without noticing. I closed my eyes, my head hanging low over my notebook. How embarrassing.

"Guess you were too busy watching Instructor Hatake to notice, huh, Iruka?" Sakura's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Whatever." My reaction to her taunting was very childish but I didn't know what to say. She was right, but when did she notice? My face was burning now; I could only hope that Kakashi wasn't watching me at this moment.

-

After Kakashi had come to our pod, hovering over my hypothesis (like he always did), and left; Lee came back over to visit. I smirked to myself. I turned to Lee, asking him if he was going out tonight with the others to the karaoke bar. Sakura was giving me a death glare. It actually made me flinch slightly, but I just gave her that same devious smile she had given me earlier in return.

Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom, her face reddened. I figured she was holding in her anger and going to cool off before she blew up on me. Sasuke chuckled at my actions, knowing what I was plotting.

As she was gone I filled in Lee more about what was going on tonight; telling him to meet everyone else at the bus stop. (I still was undecided on whether I would go tonight or not) Lee was so excited, I almost felt bad for what I had done. Before he left for his pod, I leaned in near him, nudging his arm with my own. I told him tonight could be his chance with Sakura. He gave me a thumbs-up and practically skipped back to his pod.

-

When Sakura came back from her little break, she didn't say a word to me. Sasuke chuckled as she sat herself back down; I turned to hide my own smirk, not tempting to test her control further. She didn't talk to me during the rest of the experiment. We finished it early, proving that if Sakura kept her mouth shut she worked more efficiently. She and Sasuke gathered their things and before leaving early, Sakura came up to me.

I nervously swallowed; I took note that she could be quite intimidating when she wanted. She spoke through a very tight, fake smile, "_You will be accompanying us tonight, Iruka_." My mouth was slightly ajar, not being able to form a reply. She didn't even give me a chance though. She said that statement and left after Sasuke.

A shiver involuntarily shook through my body upon being relieved of her company. Guess I would be going out tonight after all. I had thirty more minutes before lab was over. I looked around the room to see how many students were still working on the experiment, noticing Lee wasn't present anymore.

Kakashi was smiling at me from behind his orange notebook, I smiled back. I began to rewrite my experiment paper work as I waited for the remaining students to leave so Kakashi and I could start cleaning up.

I was humming to myself when I heard the stool next to me drag across the tile. I gazed down to see a familiar pair of navy blue chucks, and then I smelt his cologne.

"Hello, Iruka." Kakashi was sitting on the stool next to me now, his orange notebook stuffed in the waistband of his jeans against the small of his back.

I blushed slightly, realizing he caught me humming, "Hi, Kakashi."

"In a good mood I see?" His blue eyes were amazing, he smiled at me.

"Always." I smiled back at him, twirling my pen on my notebook again.

"I like that about you." The words 'like' and 'you' being in the same sentence Kakashi was saying to me, got me to blush harder. I nervously chuckled.

"You always seem in a good mood too Kakashi when we're cleaning up after the experiments." It was true; I was just stating the obvious.

Well, it had been obvious to me. I was not expecting Kakashi to blush at it though! He instantly looked to the floor, scratching the back of his head- chuckling nervously. I couldn't take my eyes off him! My mouth slightly ajar in disbelief as I watched him become flustered.

He just smiled at me, not saying anything in reply. He looked down at my hands, one of his own hands reaching out towards mine. I panicked for some reason, pulling my hand back as if touched by fire; I instantly regretted it. Kakashi took the experiment paper from under my pen I had ended up dropping on top of my notebook; his gaze looking way to the floor, obviously upset at my sudden reaction.

His voice was lower than usual when he spoke, "You don't need to rewrite it, Iruka." He gave me a forced smile as he took the paper and left, walking back to his desk to hide himself behind his notebook again.

My heart ached, why did I react that way!? He was only taking up my experiment paper, he wasn't trying to hold my hand for Kami's sake! My stomach was knotting. I left my things at my pod (so Kakashi would know I was planning on coming back) and exited the lab room, needing some air.

-

I lingered outside until I was sure it would only be Kakashi left in the lab room. When I entered, my stomach was still knotted with how I had reacted to his innocent movement. He had already begun cleaning up, trash can in hand as he went pod to pod throwing away used paper towels.

"Kakashi..." I needed to apologize to him, I felt terrible.

"Ah, Iruka! I thought you might have just left your things here. Are you going to help me clean up again?" He was smiling at me as he continued to move from pod to pod.

"Ah... Yea, I'll help clean the lab room...-" I was at my pod now, straightening up my own things. I noticed his orange notebook was also placed on my pod, which was a first. He always had it with him. Kakashi quickly spoke after I had talked almost cutting me off.

"Good! I always appreciate it. Here." He reached in his lab jacket; I heard the jiggling of keys. He tossed them to me. I struggled to catch them, leaning over the pod to do so. I heard him chuckle at my actions, it made me blush. I recognized the keys as the ones that unlocked the beaker case.

He seemed fine, not bothered anymore by my reaction to him earlier. I debated on whether to apologize to him or not. I know it had stung him, so now he was acting as though it hadn't. I gripped the keys tightly in my hand as I walked over towards the case. He was acting this way so I wouldn't feel bad about how I reacted to him. I smiled to myself, Kakashi was a very nice man. I think he knows that I didn't really mean it in a bad way.

I opened up the case, grinning. "Kakashi!" He jerked his head around at his name just in time, I had tossed the keys in his direction. He had quick reflexes, snatching the keys out of the air. He chuckled once again and I chuckle with him.

-

I decided not to ask Kakashi if he worked at Ichiraku's or not, figuring I would find out tonight regardless. Naruto was excited when I got home, saying Sakura had stopped by announcing that I had decided to go out with them tonight. I snorted at that. Naruto asked me to make some ramen for us, also saying Sakura would be by later to help me get ready for tonight.

"Help me get ready?" I was baffled.

Naruto just shrugged, "I dunno, she said it." He slurped down his first bowl of ramen; I always had to make him two.

After Naruto was done eating, he went to playing Guitar Hero again; the boy was obsessed with that game. I washed what little dishes had accumulated throughout the day and watched Naruto play for a little while before I went to take a shower.

It was around seven when I got out of the shower, having put my hair in its normal pony tail to keep it out of the way. I walked to my room with a towel wrapped around my lower body. I heard a girl squeal. I froze before I entered my room, looking down the hall towards the sound. There was a red-faced blonde girl holding the microphone as she stared at me. Sakura's head then also popped out from around the corner.

"Iruka!!!" Sakura yelled at me.

I blushed terribly as I gripped my towel tightly and jumped into my room, slamming the door behind me. Argh! Who was that? And they shouldn't be getting mad at me! Stupid Naruto! He could have told me we had company! I locked the door and flung my towel to the ground in frustration.

-

"Iiiruka! Come out!" Naruto and Sakura had been calling me for going on an hour now. I wasn't embarrassed anymore that the girls had seen me half naked, no, I was having a hard time deciding on what to wear out tonight! I had made my neatly folded and hung clothes look like some kind of vortex broke through my room.

I sighed; they were beginning to bang on the door now.

".KA.!!!" I winced. The way Sakura pronounced each syllable of my name had me deciding that what I had on now would work. I opened my door, sliding through the small opening I made (not wanting them to see how much of a mess I made of my room).

"Finally!" Sakura grabbed my arm, dragging me to the bathroom.

"W-what are you doing Sakura?!" She pushed me towards the toilet.

"Sit!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Where?"

"On the stupid toilet! Just put the lid down."

She was turning on a flat-iron that was sitting near the sink. That was new. I slowly sat down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm straightening your hair, what does it look like?"

The blonde girl from earlier had peaked her head around the corner, bouncing into the bathroom- a slight blush on her face. "Sorry about earlier... umm Iruka."

"I-it's okay." I was watching what Sakura was doing, grabbing my comb from a drawer.

"This is my best friend Ino. Ino, Iruka."

I smiled, nodding to her. For some reason it didn't register what Sakura was about to do to me until now. "Why are you doing that! I like my hair in a pony-tail!" I began to get up.

"SIT!" She shot me the coldest glare I've ever seen a girl create. I obeyed. "You are going to wear your hair down tonight."

I sat there pouting as Sakura yanked my hair tie out of my hair. Not being gentle in the least as she straightened my hair, getting close to burning my ears more than once. That girl had me flinching at every sound I heard in a only a few minutes.

"There, done. You are so handsome Iruka!" Sakura was beaming, Ino behind her, watching over her shoulder.

"I totally agree! Iruka you're a hunk!" She winked at me, "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

The girls had me blushing. I stood, reluctant to look in the mirror. I hadn't seen my hair straight _and_ dry in years. The girls had run out of the apartment, saying they were going to freshen up before we left.

I looked at myself in the mirror, squinting. I reviewed myself. My hair was straight alright; it wasn't parted down the middle though. She had used some hair-spray to slick back the middle just enough to keep it out of my eyes. I turned my head, looking at the back of it. My hair was getting long; it was slightly past my neck now. I scratched the scar that ran across my nose. I blinked my eyes; they also looked a darker shade of brown with my hair down.

I looked at what I was wearing, not really remembering what I had decided on when Sakura dragged me in here. I had on a navy blue, short-sleeved button-up shirt, loose fitting khaki pants, and a white pair of generic sneakers. I shrugged, picking up my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth.

-

"Iiiruuuka!" Naruto was singing my name. "Come on! Everyone is already at the bus stop! You're gonna make us miss the bus!"

"Coming!" I had to grab a belt. I guess I had lost some weight with my tennis class. I jogged through the apartment, Naruto holding the door open for me. We jogged through the building, exiting and Naruto bolted for the crowd of people waiting at the end of the block. I walked after him, smiling at how energetic the boy was.

I pulled at my shirt collar, scratching my collar bone. I was getting anxious. The girls squealed as I came into view, earning them rolling eyes from me. There were quite a few people there, Naruto introducing me to his friend Kiba, the one who had told him about the bar. Kiba's friends were Shino and Hinata; I quickly realized that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, her face quickly turning red at the sound of her name from his mouth. Ino's friends where Choji and Shikamaru. Lee was there too, being loud and jumping up and down in his place. He brought his friends, Tenten and Neji (who I also learned was Hinata's brother).

The crowd of teenagers roared when the bus came into view. They were making me feel like an old man, I think I was the only one here that was actually old enough to drink. Everyone crowded onto the bus, and we were off. My stomach was turning with my anxiousness.

I wonder if Kakashi will be there?

-

_There is it! I hope you all enjoyed it! xD Iruka is so sexy with his hair down riiight!? I hope you all enjoy having the characters I've included in the story and how I've portrayed them. Please review! Your reviews are so inspirational it makes me update so fast! ;p love you all! _


	5. Nerves

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters T^T

- 

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_-_

_I just wrote this and haven't edited, I figured you've waited long enough . gomen! BTW POV's switch, pay attention!_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Five: _Nerves_

"Oh look Kakashi that kid's back."

I looked up from cleaning a glass at Rin's words. The familiar blonde boy was patting Ibiki on the back (that was funny to watch, Ibiki isn't one to show much emotion or affection for people) as he checked the ID's of what looked like the boy's friends. There was a whole line of them out the door! Kami; how could this brat have so many friends?

Last week this boy drank too much and sung too much, and obviously didn't know you were supposed to tip your bartender. He was loud and all over the place. I saw him dance with Sakura too, that was humorous. Sakura and Sasuke hadn't noticed me I don't think, I'm sure they would have brought it up in lab if they had. Although, it might have been nice if they had saw me and told Iruka I work here and maybe Iruka likes to go to bars then Iruka would show up here tonight!?

"Great." I mumbled as I went back to cleaning the glass in the small sink under the bar counter. I kept my gaze on the entrance though. Sakura and Sasuke were entering now. I froze, eager to see if Iruka would be with them. I watched as the crowd of people entering seemed endless.

"Kakashi!"

I jumped at my name, dropping the glass into the sink to shatter with my surprise.

"You're making a mess boy! What are you doing?!"

My face felt hot, I couldn't decide if it was from being angry that Rin had startled me or that Rin had caught me watching the door for Iruka to come in. Of course, she didn't know that was the reason why I had been watching the door. I heard her let out a deep sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot at me, waiting for me to answer her.

"What?" I looked down into the sink so I could start picking out the broken glass and noticed the floor was soaking wet as well. Was the sink leaking?

"You let the water pour all over the floor Kakashi! Clean up your mess, I'm not doing it this time!"

She tossed a towel at me and twirled around on one foot to leave the bar area. I turned off the water that I had obviously had left running but, how did it get all over the floor? I gave a quick glace back up at the front door to see if Iruka had snuck in while I wasn't looking, guess not. I sighed to myself and focused on cleaning up the mess in the sink without cutting myself, bending down to wipe up the floor.

-

I was fumbling with my shirt the whole bus ride to the bar. I was nervous! I couldn't settle my stomach that seemed to be doing constant summersaults. We arrived at our stop and everyone filed off the bus into a new file at the entrance of the bar, Ichiraku's.

"Iruka! Tuck in your shirt!"

I snapped out of the daze the neon sign had put me in as Sakura barked more orders at me. I looked down at my waistline and, just as she said, my shirt was hanging out. I guess I had fumbled with it too much. I blushed as I sucked in my stomach and began to tuck in my shirt.

The girls were squealing together, Sakura staying closely behind Sasuke in line. There was another couple wanting to enter the bar and their faces seemed to become depressed at the sight of us all in line. I blushed a little harder, feeling as if I was the parent that had dropped the kids off at the movies.

It didn't really seem like this was the type of place to actually have a line of customers outside it. I looked it over. The outside of the building was old brink and the sealing of the windows seemed to be peeling off. The outside had obviously been neglected. The location of the building was in the down-town area anyway; all these buildings were old and almost untouched since they had been built.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped slightly at the touch and turned around.

"Umm… I-Iruka…."

There was a very pale Lee hunched over looking up at me. Oh boy.

"Lee! Are you all right?" I placed my hands on the boy's shoulders. He gently shook his head 'no' and motioned for me to follow him out of the line. I frowned, he was nervous too. This was all my fault! I made him think he would get a shot with Sakura tonight! Argh stupid me!

"Iruka?" Sakura called as Lee and I left the line.

"We'll catch up with you guys inside." I called to her as I was drug away by Lee. I saw a small smirk on Sakura's face as she noticed it was Lee that was dragging me away.

"I-Iruka."

Lee was now sitting down on an old wooden crate in the side alley just a little ways from the bar.

"What is it Lee? Are you sick?"

"Y-yea. I mean n-no. I mean, I d-don't know."

The boy was hunched over himself, hugging his knees. I leaned down to soothe the boys back with my hand, "Lee, are you nervous?"

He buried his head deep into his arms. I sighed. "Look Lee, it's understandable if you are nervous okay? Just take deep breathes and try not to get so worked up over it okay?" I gave him a smile that he wouldn't see because he wasn't looking up.

I sighed, standing up and leaned against the brick wall of a building in the alley. I took in a shaky breath. Now I was getting nervous again! I closed my eyes and tried to take my own advice. Breathing in deep breathes and letting them out slowly. Oh Kami, this doesn't work!

Lee was silent and all I could hear was my breathing. We stayed there for awhile, the sounds of passing cars our only measure of time. My eyes snapped open when two firm hands gripped my shoulders.

"Thank you Iruka! You are right! No need to be nervous! Sakura is a fine woman but I too am a fine, smart, young-man! I will not let my nerves keep me from my chance with the love of my life!" He patted me on the shoulders and marched out of the alley, "Come 'on Iruka! Let's party!"

I hesitantly left the alley after Lee. What have I created? He jogged to the bouncer at the bar, and I chuckled to myself. When Naruto was talking about his night here last week he had called this man the 'door greeter'.

My chuckled faded into a blush as the man's stern gaze fell down on me as his hand outstretched to me for an ID. I was dumbfounded and fumbled to get my ID out. He didn't speak a word, just nodded me to move inside. I nodded back, stuttered a thank you as I entered Ichiraku's.

I nervously looked around for Naruto and the others, quickly locating the bar area and just as quickly looking away. My heart was racing. No one had seemed to be behind the counter though.

"Iruka!"

Lee grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the back. The music currently playing was a soft rock song. We passed an area where you could play darts and a few pool tables. The others were crowded in the back, Kiba and Naruto already started on a game of pool.

Everyone was seated between five tables. I sat down at a table with Sasuke and Neji. Naruto's little frog coin-bag (never let him catch you calling it a purse) was also on the table so I assumed Naruto was sitting at this table too. I placed my arms on the cold table top, lacing my fingers together.

A brown hair, brown eyed girl came up to our table holding a tray and pad of paper. "Hello 'fellas, what can I get you all to drink tonight?" Neji and Sasuke ordered a soda and I just ordered a water (my stomach wasn't feeling so good again). She made her rounds and left for the bar area.

At the table we were sitting at I could see only half of the bar area and the karaoke stage. My heart stopped when I saw the back of what seemed like a bartender? He had silver hair that was spiked up. He was too far away to tell whether it was Kakashi or not. My throat felt really dry all of a sudden and I really wanted that water.

I made myself focus on Naruto playing pool as I tried to cool the blush that invaded every millimeter of my face. The hair framing my face seemed only to provoke the fire flaming across my cheeks. I sighed, brushing a few strands behind my ear.

-

"Kakashi, can you make me a bucket of Bud Light Lime while I make these kids their sodas?"

"Sure." I said with a chuckle to Rin. "These kids come to a bar but can't even drink regular beer? Heh." I grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice.

"Yea and slice up some limes too so I don't have to make a second trip, I'm sure they'll want some."

"Sure." I opened up five beers and placed them in the bucket and grabbed two limes and sliced them up, placing a wedge in each of the opened beers.

"Kakashi, can you help me bring these over there?"

I sighed, looking at her stack the drinks onto two separate trays. "Just make two trips?" I didn't want a conversation to start up over there with all those girls.

"Kakashi! Just carry a damn tray please! Thank you!"

I sighed, Rin always got me to do whatever she wanted in the end. I placed my left over sliced limes in a small plastic container and then put them on the tray with the drinks. I balanced the tray on my left hand and picked up the bucket of beer with my right. I followed Rin towards the back, making sure to have an annoyed look on my face.

"Here we go~drinks~!" Rin said in an overly cheerful voice; but what can I say, she made great tips. I tried to hide behind her as she passed out drinks from her tray and finished, grabbing the beer from me and walking towards the blonde at the pool table. "Those go over there Kakashi." She waved me towards the table where that Sasuke character was sitting at.

I sighed, and walked to it. "Who had the Dr. Pepper?" Sasuke nodded his head to me, I placed it down in front of him. "And the water?" A small hand raised from under a head of hair. I placed it down in front of the girl who obviously was too shy to be sitting between the two young boys.

"T-thank you K-k-kakashi."

I froze, the last drink in my hand, as the voice registered in my head. I knew that voice. I looked at the person whose face was covered up with hair. "Umm-?" The other boy sitting at the table reached out for his drink, I met him half way, handing it over to him; my eyes fixed on the person who knew my name.

That was a men's shirt he was wearing. Yes a he, no boobs. Who was it! "Do I know you?" My eyes were still fixed on the man, his voice had been so familiar.

The man straightened himself, pulling his hair behind his ears to reveal a beautifully flushed face. "I-Iruka!" I blushed at how I stuttered and breathed out his name. He… he had his hair down. Oh Kami, I can't breathe. "I'm sorry, I hadn't recognized you. I uh… I haven't seen you with your hair down before."

I was cursing on the inside at how I couldn't control the surprised blush on my cheeks. He was here! Iruka is here, in my bar! And he looks… so irresistible with his damn hair down! Was he… hiding from me?

"Hi, Kakashi. I d-didn't know you worked here."

"Uh… y-yeah I do. Umm…" I fumbled with the tray in my hands, spinning it between them. Sasuke was giving me a glare, why? Was Iruka his? No way. Well they were sitting next to each other, but why would Iruka go with such an emo guy? Or did Sasuke just not want me with Iruka? Why would that be? They didn't seem like close friends or friends at all really. Argh I'm thinking too much into this!

"Naruto, that's cheating! You can't use the bridge on every turn!"

The voice startled me, making me look behind me where a boy was hitting the other blonde boy, I guess named Naruto, in the head with the pool stick. "Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to block the view." I moved aside, walking around Sasuke and standing sort of behind Iruka to finish our… conversation.

"What brings you here Iruka? I wouldn't take you as the type to go to bars?"

He chuckled, pointing towards the pool tables. "That 'cheater' is my roommate. I'm here with… well" He took a moment to look around him, "everyone here." He smiled up at me, scratching that cute scar on his nose.

Oh I was melting in that smile; the way his scar moved with his features was entrancing. I nodded, giving a smile back. I couldn't help myself, it was involuntary to smile when he smiled; he was contagious. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Just a water then? Can I get you anything else? I'd be on the house." What did I just say! Oh damnit! He just got here and I'm already hitting on him! I'm gonna end up pushing him away again! Baka Kakashi!

Iruka, if it was possible, got redder at my offer. He chewed on his bottom lip it looked like as he lowered his hands together under the table in his lap. A strand of hair fell across his cheek. Oh how I wanted to brush it behind his ear for him. I gripped the tray harder as his gaze broke from mine to stare at the table.

"No… t-that's okay. Thank you though, f-for the offer."

I nodded, not that he could see when he was hiding his beautiful face from me. I sighed; this one was hard to crack. He was too… unsure of himself. But, I had promised myself not to rush things, not to rush… him… Iruka… my Iruka… I wanted him to be mine…

"Well, I'll check back on you if you need anything else, okay?" I smiled at him as he simply nodded, still gazing at the table. I sighed and walked back to the bar, Rin giving me another impatient look. Guess she had been watching me, damnit, now she's gonna ask questions!

"So, that's him right?"

I put the tray on top of the others. "Hurm?" I tried to seem uninterested whatever she was talking about.

"Him, the hottie. That's Iruka isn't it?"

She elbowed me in the side, I hated that. I pushed her arm away and growled. I glanced towards Iruka; I'd have to keep an eye on him tonight. I'd be able to figure out if he's interested in girls or not, there is no way no one would try and hit on him tonight.

"Kakashi!"

I turned to give Rin a glare. "Yes! That is Iruka, now will you shut up!"

"Oooo, okay okay calm down! Kami Kakashi! He is gorgeous! And you haven't even kissed him yet!? Well this sure is a first! Could it be you genuinely like this boy?" She was grinning widely as she tormented me with her questions. "He seems young, how old is he?"

I sighed, cleaning out some glasses to keep myself occupied; I mumbled "23 I think…"

"Ah haha! You're almost an old man Kakashi! You need to stay away from them younger ones! Isn't he one of your students?"

I was becoming angry, I gave her a glare.

"Okay, Kami Kakashi, you need to relax I'm just teasing you." She rolled her eyes and walked off with a tray of beer.

I sighed, and looked back to Iruka's table. Sasuke was looking at me again. Well, that boy wasn't dumb. He could tell I liked Iruka, I only wish Iruka knew I liked Iruka. Iruka was sucking down his water. I chuckled; he was so cute when he was nervous, at least I'd get to fill that cup up soon.

-

_Well, I guess I'll end it here. Some of you may take note to how I described the bouncer in chap 4 as blue haired, but I went back and changed it xD I don't know why in one fanfic I read I swore they said he had blue hair! But looked it up and he had on a blue beanie . gomen Ibiki fans! _

_Oh . and I know it's been a while for an update . I want to send out an apology to you all . know I'm sorry . and will try and make more time for you! _

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really happy with them! Hope you all enjoyed all the blushing between the two!_

_Until next time~_

_OH BTW I see people doing something special for their 100__th__ reviewer? So I was thinking I might do that if you guys want meh to'z, let mehz know if ya want that!_

_3_


	6. Frustrations

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters T^T

-

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_-_

_Okay, look I wrote another chapter (kinda short but don't hate!)! Now for those of you who just read chapter five and didn't review it, I'd go back and review it if I was you as well as this one or I might not update back to back like this anymore! I don't want to have to hold off for a week after I write a chapter if I get a wild hair up my ass and write like crazy but I will if you slack on my reviewing! ;p Please enjoy!~_

_Note: ~ before or after~ words or sayings is like… my way of saying it in a girlie way? Because fanfiction(dot)net won't let me put in the greater than symbol and a 3 for a heart :s fyi_

_I wanted to write more of what happened and Iruka's POV please don't get bored with me lol I just find his thoughts too cute xD !_

_Thank you for all your reviews! And a special thanks out to xdpao82 ;p I love long reviews! ^^ !! and yes, again I didn't edit yet xD I'm too impatient and want to get feedback lol! _

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Six: _Frustrations_

-

Lee was sitting at a table with the chubby one I think named Choji and mature looking Shikamaru. Choji kept asking if they served food here. No one actually knew whether they did or not and would have to wait until the server returned with the drinks to ask.

I glanced back to the bar area, watching as our server prepared our drinks next to a silver-haired man who was opening beers. I blushed as I looked the man over. I had never seen Kakashi without a lab coat on over his clothes so I didn't really know what kind of style he had. Was it him? It had to be, no one would dye their hair silver _and _wear it in the _same _fashion.

Sakura leaned over towards me, "Hey Iruka! You're gonna go sing karaoke with us right?!"

"N-no!" I practically yelled it at her. No way could I sing in front of Kakashi, if it was Kakashi. Okay it had to be Kakashi there was just no way it wasn't and there is no way I could go up there in front of him! I'd pass out! My face would burst into flames right there on the stage and I would just die. "No…" I mumbled again, blushing wildly and staring at the table, hanging my head low. I didn't want to be here anymore, damnit why didn't I have a car!

She whined, "Awww, Iruka why not? You sing at the Village with Naruto!" She pushed on my shoulder, "Come 'on Iruka, just one?"

I shook my head not saying a word; my hair fell over my face.

"Oh, here comes the drinks! Finally!" Choji cheered.

Absentmindedly I looked up, confirming the server was on her way over to us. My heart began to race when I saw a flash of silver hair behind her. I lowered my face again. Oh my Kami, my face was so hot, I think it was beginning to sweat, but I couldn't look up he was right there!

Out of my peripheral vision I could see the girl move from the table to Kakashi. I heard her talk, passing out the drinks to the girls.

"Those go over there Kakashi."

The server told Kakashi. I held my breath because I felt like I would hyperventilate if I didn't. It was Kakashi!

"Who had the Dr. Pepper?"

I swallowed. I can't believe this! He was a bartender! I would have never guessed! And he was at our table right now! With _my _water!

"And the water?"

Shit, why couldn't I just be last? I kept my head low and raised my shaky hand to signal to Kakashi it was my water. "T-thank you K-k-kakashi." I bit my lip. I can't believe I just stuttered _that_ badly. He didn't even seem happy to see me; he just seemed really annoyed that we were even there.

"Umm-?"

Oh is he pretending he doesn't know me? Wow, really? No way… maybe Kakashi isn't how I thought he was….

"Do I know you?"

I sighed, my faced was so hot right now. I slowly began to move my head upwards to look at Kakashi. As I did, my hair moved past my cheeks, out of my eyes. Oh yea, my hair was down; I forgot. That made me blush harder! No wonder why he didn't recognize me, damn you Sakura! I pulled my hair behind my ears.

"I-Iruka!"

My stomach flipped at how Kakashi breathed out my name. I wanted to hear it said like that again. Oh Kami, what was I thinking! And his lip! He had a lip-ring!?

"I'm sorry, I hadn't recognized you. I uh… I haven't seen you with your hair down before."

I didn't know what to say or if to smile or look at him or… argh! I realized I was staring at his lip and looked away.

"Hi, Kakashi. I d-didn't know you worked here." I mentally slapped myself. Quit st-st-stuttering you idiot! I watched as it seemed like Kakashi was surprised to see me. Was he blushing? It was hard to tell, my face was so hot right now I think I was seeing red.

"Uh… y-yeah I do. Umm.."

He spun the tray between his hands. Wow, that takes talent I thought. Was he… nervous too? To see me? He seemed annoyed to be here at first but when… he had realized it was in fact me behind all this hair… he seemed quite surprised.

He seemed to glace at Sasuke. I followed his look. Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi! What the hell!

"Naruto, that's cheating! You can't use the bridge on every turn!"

The voice startled me. Kiba was yelling at Naruto, I held in a chuckle, sounds like Naruto to find any way to win.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to block the view."

I looked to Kakashi who was talking to Sasuke. Oh, that was why, I thought. I blushed as Kakashi walked around Sasuke to stand closer to me.

"What brings you here Iruka? I wouldn't take you as the type to go to bars?"

I couldn't hold in my chuckle anymore, I laughed and pointed to Naruto. "That 'cheater' is my roommate. I'm here with… well" I looked around the tables; I couldn't remember everyone's name, "everyone here." I scratched my nose. Kakashi smiled down at me. Oh I was melting in that smile, I stared into those blue eyes of his; it was quite dim in here and they actually looked almost gray in this lighting.

I blushed as I took note to what he was wearing. He had on a fitted plain black tee shirt with a small neon blue logo on the side, very faded blue jeans that hand numerous shredded holes in them, a studded white belt, and of course his navy blue chucks. His cologne was fainter in here, but I knew it well and could smell it. Oh that scent; I just wanted to burry my face into his neck and take in a deep breath.

He scratched the back of his head, he did that when he was… nervous. Nervous? I watched him, was he blushing? He chewed on his lip-ring. Oh my Kami, that was too cute! I had never noticed it before. Did he wear it at school? Oh well, I'm sure he wasn't allowed to… or was it new?

"Just water then? Can I get you anything else? I'd (1) be on the house."

Oh my Kami, it sounded like he said he'd be on the house! I gripped my hands together in my lap as my face flamed again. I stared at the table; he really didn't mean to say that, did he? It would be on the house… that's what he meant. It would be on the house, not he would be on the house… that's ridiculous.

"No… t-that's okay. Thank you though, f-for the offer." I struggled with my words again. I kept my gaze on the table, unable to look at him.

"Well, I'll check back on you if you need anything else, okay?"

I nodded in reply to him; how kind of him. Well, I guess it was his job… but maybe not… I mean… were they both our servers? Who would get the tip? Oh my Kami, I could tip Kakashi… how much should I give him? What is a good tip?

I watched as he made his way to the bar area, the server girl watching his every move. Oh Kami was that his girlfriend? I started to sip my water while lost in my thoughts.

For tips if I thought the server did well, I would just double the tax and tip him or her that… but what would Kakashi think of that? Was that enough? What if I tipped him more? Would it be too much and would he not accept it? W-would he take it the wrong way… as… as me hitting on him? W-why would he think that?

I sighed, my breathe rippling the water in my glass. It was doing well to cool my face, I sipped it more. Lee was over at the pool tables with Naruto now. He and Kiba had just finished up their first game. Naruto bounced over to me to dig into his froggie for more quarters.

"Iruka~ play with us?"

I took the last gulp of my water. I drank it all already? "I don't know how to play." I was honest, well sort-of. I mean, who didn't know how to play pool? You hit the balls into the holes, how hard was it?

"Iruka! You're kidding! It's easy! Come 'on I'll show you!"

I sighed as I let the blonde pull me away from my safe chair. I heard Choji mumbling how it was stupid that this place didn't have food as I passed him.

-

I had my pitcher of water filled, ready to aid Iruka with his thirst. I frowned when I saw the blonde pull him away from his empty glass of water and chewed on my lip-ring. I would wait until he was sitting back down so I could make him blush some more. I snickered at that.

"What are you plotting Kakashi!"

I instantly frowned at the annoying voice I knew all too well. I ignored her question, going to grab her favorite liquor, Sake. I don't think anywhere else in town had it; it was special ordered just for this annoying female. I turned to her, putting the Sake bottle and a cup in front of her. I rolled my eyes at her attire, she never could find a shirt that fit properly it seemed.

"Put on some clothes female, no one wants to see those."

"Oh, Kakashi~ now dear, just because you don't like large brests doesn't mean every other male doesn't."

She opened the bottle and poured herself a cup, gulping it all down, and then poured another.

"So, who do you have your eyes on tonight, hurm Kakashi?"

She grinned at me, lazily slouching on the bar counter.

"No one, I don't know what you're talking about."

I felt my neck heat up with my frustrations over the woman. Why was tonight not turning out as wonderful as it should when I was so lucky to have Iruka as company? I turned my back to her and began to wipe the already clean counter.

"Oh, hello Rin~ how are you doing tonight~?"

My back stiffened, great.

"Why hello Tsunade~ good good, and yourself?"

Rin placed the tray on the counter over the sink to throw away the trash and clean the glasses.

"Doing fine dear. Maybe you know? Who is it Kakashi is watching tonight hurm Rin?"

I shot Rin a hard glare. She grinned at me, leaning over to Tsunade.

"The boy from his lab class." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Aw really!" She looked around, "Iruka? Iruka was his name right Kakashi? I want to see him, where is he? Which one is he?"

"You know Rin, I've told you about the times I've cut off men's tongues before right?" My nails were digging into the moist rag I held.

"Oh yes Kakashi~ many of times have you told me of your horrible stories of being a special Marine boy~ but you don't scare me." She winked.

I threw the dirty rag at her, hitting her in the face.

"Ah!" She glared at me.

I folded my arms against my chest and leaned against the counter.

"Kami, he's such a baby sometimes!" Rin tossed the rag into the sanitizer bucket. "Tsunade, he's over there." She pointed towards the pool tables.

I followed her point. There he was, at the pool tables with his roommate Naruto still. That annoying blonde boy was so lucky to room with him. I sighed. The blonde was leaning over Iruka. Iruka had the pool stick in hand, leaning over the pool table; obviously not knowing what he was doing. Naruto leaned against Iruka, his arm against the others guiding Iruka's aim.

"The one with long hair, by the blonde."

"Ooo, looks like this one's taken Kakashi! But I guess that hasn't stopped you before huh?" She grinned behind her Sake.

"That is his roommate!" I yelled at her, surprised at my own tone of voice.

The two girls giggled at me. I blushed and looked away. Why was Naruto so close to Iruka? My stomach sank, were they lovers? I watched the two. I wanted to be the one that close to Iruka, teaching him pool… teaching him other things…

"Roommate huh? Doesn't look like just a roommate to me."

"Enough!" I fisted my hands at my sides, glaring hard at the old woman who dressed too young like.

"Okay, okay, enough. Both of you!" Finally, Shizune was here.

"Finally, get your woman out of here!" I waved her off. Shizune blushed.

"I've asked you not to call her that!" She blushed next to Tsunade. "And Tsunade, I've asked you not to drink so much. Please let's go."

Rin rolled her eyes as she passed me, taking an empty tray to go pre-bus some tables. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Shizune~ but this is MY bar! I can be here if I want to!"

"But Tsunade, we need to finish the 'books' in the back, please. It's getting closer to the end of the year and I don't want to be stuck doing all the paper work again!"

She was tugging on her arm now, I watched the two with an annoyed look. Argh, leave already.

"Shizune~ have a drink with me!" She pulled the girl into a stool next to her.

"B-b-but Tsunade!"

She stuttered just as bad as Iruka did when she was around Tsunade in public.

"Come 'on just one!"

"N-no Tsunade." She stood up, taking the sake bottle from in front of Tsunade. "Enough, it's time for you to finish the p-papers! It's your own fault you're having to do them so late in the day!"

"S-Shizune!" Tsunade pouted for her sake back, then turned to me, "Kakashi, I order you to get me another bottle of sake, now!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"P-please don't Mr. K-kakashi." I sighed. She was too polite to me, always calling me Mr. Hatake; I finally got her to call me by my first name… sort of.

I pushed off the counter, grabbing the pitcher of water and making my way to Iruka's table, hoping the hens would be gone by the time I got back. I tried not to look at the pool tables as I made my way to the table, playing with my lip-ring again. Iruka hadn't seen me with it in… I wonder what he thinks of it. Argh, I'm too old to be wearing silly things like this.

Sasuke was giving me another weird look, I ignored it. I took Iruka's glass off the table and filled it up. He was the only one with water so I was just planning on walking back to the bar, but stopped when Sasuke spoke.

"Kakashi."

I gave him a stern look, this brat had no respect for me at all; I never said he could call me by my first name. Although, I wouldn't want him to here in the bar anyway; that would just sound odd. I raised my eye brows at him.

"Iruka is Naruto's best friend." He paused as he just stared at me, just stared. This boy could be intimidating to some, too bad it wasn't working on me. "Nothing more."

My eyes widened at what the boy had just said. 'Iruka is Naruto's best friend, nothing more.' The light eyed boy at the table gave us a funny look. I was speechless, what was I to say to that? I nodded to Sasuke and left for the bar area. I glanced at Iruka as I passed, he wasn't looking up; he was intently paying attention to the game he was being taught. The girls had gathered around them now too.

Well, I was thankful to Sasuke for telling me that… but who else knew I had feelings towards Iruka? I sighed, placing the pitcher on the counter and looked back at Iruka who was looking at me. I smiled instantly; he immediately looked away and started talking to Naruto. I chuckled. I think everyone but Iruka himself realizes I want the man.

I heard Rin giggling, I looked at her. She was sitting at the bar counter, head in hand staring at me.

"What?" I raised my eye brows at her.

"Oh, just you."

I made a face, "What about me?"

She smiled at me, her eyes softening. "Kakashi, you're just standing there. Staring at Iruka, smiling so sweetly."

I slid down the side of the counter, my mouth fell open. I struggled to balance myself; my face was hot with blush. "W-what?!"

"It's true Kakashi." She kept smiling at me, fighting back a giggle. "I haven't seen you with an expression like that on your face in… years…" Her face sadden slightly, but she tried to keep on her smile.

I swallowed, I knew what she meant. "I'm going to check the kegs in the back." She frowned and nodded to me. I hurried my way through the door to the back, walking into the walk-in where the kegs were stored. I sighed. This feels good. I rested my head against the inside of the walk-in door; it cooled my face a little.

I punched the wall; I felt tears begin to sting at my eyes. Why… why now? I sat down on one of the kegs, resting my head against another.

"…Obito."

-

(edit: sorry, my stuff wasn't numbered down here, i hate having to edit it inside the document manager :s)

_Oh, am I mean to end it like this :x ! Trust me guys, it's gonna get more depressing! _

_(1)LMAO! I was writing this with chapter five opened next to it and lmao here was a typo! In chapter five it says "Just a water then? Can I get you anything else? __**I'd **__be on the house." xD Lmao! That is too funny! I didn't mean for that (It'd*) but I guess it is kinda like Kakashi xD but I don't want to portray him being too forward! But hey, in all reality I guess it could accidently slip out like that! I think I'll leave it ::evil snicker:: So I played on it! Hee hee _

_I also like how Iruka even stutters in his thoughts! Muwhahah _

_Oh and Kakashi's age, I hinted about it in an earlier chapter. I'm making him around 28, 29-ish. Just about 30 ^^'_

_OKAY! About my 100__th__ reviewer! Here are the prizes I was thinking about, you can tell me what ones you like the best:_

_1)Influencing a scene in a future chapter of either of my stories (I know I need to update the other one xD) _

_2)Getting to read the chapters before I post them._

_3)Having me right a one-shot lime/lemon for you with any scenario you choose (I'm really liking this one!)_

_4)Any ideas?_

_Okay well let me know what you think, and I mean what I said up there to!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Add me on myspace buttheads! And twitter! http : / / www(dot)myspace(dot)com / 448133904 and my twitter is squidpoo! You can find it on my myspace!_


	7. Tears

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters T^T

-

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

_-_

_Okay, for my 101th reviewer, NOT 100th (just to be different), as a reward you will get to pick a scenario for our Kakashi and Iruka to have a one-shot lime/lemon (your choice). ~ !!! I haven't written one before but I'm positive I can pull it off ;9 so keep them reviews coming! And I will private message the reviewer when the time comes!_

_-_

_Okay, here is your next chapter. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and kept an interest in this story! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the insight I give to Kakashi here~ Again, I haven't edited and don't plan to. Please review and enjoy~_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Seven: _Tears_

My left eye always would be the first to shed tears when I was upset… like it was doing now. The tear making its way down my cheek felt extra warm against my skin since I was in the cooler still. I stretched out my hand muscles, my knuckles popping. I shouldn't have punched the wall. I sighed, wiping my eyes with my hurt hand.

I let my shaky fingers rest over my left eye and breathed out his name again, "…Obito." It's been nine years now. My finger tips warmed with the tears that continued to come out.

I stayed there for awhile, calming myself down. My legs were asleep from sitting on the rim of the keg. I stood and stretched them out. My face was cool again so I opened the door and exited. Hope we hadn't gotten busy. I walked into the bar area, no one was sitting at the bar.

I looked around from Rin and found her chatting with people at a table near the stage. I took my place behind the bar counter, chewing on my lip ring. I always chewed on this stupid thing when I was bored or in thought; I ran a hand through my silver hair. Taking in a deep breath I looked to the pool tables for Iruka.

He was there; standing off to the side of the pool table, holding a pool stick… he was looking at me. This time he smiled brightly to me, almost apologetically, and waved. My heart hurt, it felt as if he had just shot me in it, why? I bit my lip hard; I tasted blood. I tried my best to fake him a smile, nodding in his direction. I could tell he blushed at my normal action to his greetings as he turned to Naruto who was yelling at Sasuke.

My chest was tight, it pained me to breathe. What was wrong with me? Rin had come back to the bar; she came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kakashi, what's wrong? You look pale…"

I couldn't look her in the face, was I having a panic attack? "I… I… have to go Rin. I have a bad feeling about Oban-chan." I lied, I couldn't be here… I couldn't… look at… him.

"Okay Kakashi, I can handle tonight; you go check on your grandmother." She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

I don't know why but I hated that. I quickly jerked away. I knew my reaction would hurt her, would offend her… I didn't mean for it to, I just… I didn't like it… didn't like other people touching me… getting too close like she once had before.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked to the back for my bike jacket. I had no thoughts; I just wanted my jacket and wanted on my bike. I exited the bar through the side alley door; I parked my bike back here. I lifted up my saddle bag flap to reveal an orange notebook. I let out a sigh of relief and mounted my bike.

It was a chilly night, the air already smelling moist with the dew ready to set over the earth. The moon was almost full and the night sky was beautifully clear. I hadn't bothered to buckle up my jacket and was already beginning to shiver as I rode down streets. Iruka… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I can't be there with you now. There are so many things I want to tell you, to show you Iruka… but…. but… I… and you… and… us… now… Obito…

I couldn't tell if it was from the cold wind stinging my eyes because I wasn't wearing a helmet, or if it was just from me being troubled; but when I came to a stop, tears there were running down my cheeks again.

I looked up from the gravel road I was on to see a very familiar tall rusted iron gate to one of the city's older graveyards.

-

I watched as Naruto tried to find every way he could to use the bridge each turn, it made me chuckle. I felt like Kakashi was watching me the entire time I was at the pool table. I mean, I know for a fact he wasn't because there were a few times I glanced at him that he was busy talking with some ladies at the bar. But, when he did happen to be glancing at me when I was glancing at him well… my heart just raced.

I felt like an idiot when it first had happened. I panicked and looked away quickly, thankful that it was my turn next. I wasn't doing very well at the game. I was too distracted watching Kakashi to see if he was watching me that I didn't know if I was stripes or solids. I just shot for which ever ball was furthest away.

Naruto had to use the bathroom, so when he left I went back to my table for a sip of water, hoping the ice had enough time to melt into some. Neji seemed bored, arms crossed against his chest, his back straight. That boy had good posture. Sasuke seemed to have a hidden smirk on his face. I looked at him questionably but he just looked away. Oh well, that boy is confusing anyway.

I had my pool stick with me as I reached the table. My glass was full again. I blushed slightly and smiled, looking up to the bar to thank Kakashi with a smile. He wasn't there. I scanned the floor for his silver hair. I didn't see him. I frowned and began to sip my water, my eyes still looking for him. Was his shift over already? No, that wasn't it; who changed shifts at this hour?

I was startled when Naruto flopped down onto his stool with a new beer in his hand.

"Hey stupid, don't drink too much or everyone else with figure out how stupid you are."

I don't understand why Sasuke always had to call Naruto stupid. Yea, Sasuke was a genius and all but Naruto was smart in his own ways too… well sometimes.

"Shut up emo boy! Who knows, maybe if you had a couple of drinks people might think you're NORMAL!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. I tried to hide the smile on my face. Those two, despite their antics, where close friends. Naruto leaned against my shoulder; guess he was tipsy already.

"Iruka~ you having fun yet? Oh! Was the bartender your instructor!?"

I blushed at his simple question, my eyes looking around as if Kakashi would be standing near. "Uh, y-yeah. It was Instructor Hatake."

"Wow! Who would've guessed!" Naruto gave me a big grin and leaned on the table towards Sasuke. "Hey, I bet you can't beat me at pool, emo boy."

Sasuke chuckled in reply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought chicken! Come' on Iruka, let's finish this game up!"

We got up and started walking towards the pool tables.

"I get next game." Sasuke said while giving the smirking Naruto a glare.

Naruto stuck out his tongue through his grin, "You're on!"

-

Naruto was in such a hurry to finish up our game that he ended up sinking the eight-ball. Sasuke seemed to be watching because he was alongside the table as soon as it happened to call Naruto stupid again. Those two started up a new game; I backed away a little and watched them. I still hadn't seen Kakashi anywhere yet, maybe he had left?

Ah, there he is! He had been in the back it looked like. He didn't seem very happy either… did something happen? Why did he look sad? He ran a hand through his hair. Oh Kami, Kakashi is handsome; he could be a model. He looked up, quickly finding my gaze on him. I forced a smile and waved to him, I tried to convey my worry for him in my facial expression; although, I'm sure he couldn't see it from over there.

He half-heartedly smiled back at me and did his usual nod, what was wrong with him? His simple acknowledgement was enough to make me blush. I was embarrassed and looked to Naruto, needing to break eye contact with Kakashi. After a minute, I took in a deep breath and looked back to him.

Our server girl was walking up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. A few words were exchanged and the girl looked… hurt. Had they gotten into a fight? Where they… lovers?

I swallowed. Kakashi… lovers with her? It was beginning to seem that way, why else would they both look so upset? And who wouldn't want a relationship with someone as good looking as Kakashi? I couldn't tear my eyes away from the two. Kakashi shrugged off her hand and turned away. What was going on? She looked hurt by his actions, well of course she would be, who wouldn't. Kakashi, what is going on? Kakashi didn't look up as he walked back through the same door he came out of just minutes before.

The server girl followed Kakashi with her eyes. I frowned; I wanted to know what was going on. This was supposed to be a fun night out but was turning into a depressing one. Our server met my gaze that was still on the bar area. My heart stopped. I quickly looked away, face heating. Why did she just look at me?

-

Of course Naruto lost to Sasuke, he had hit the eight-ball in again. Naruto's next challenge was that he could sing more karaoke songs than him. Naruto took that as an instant win because he knew Sasuke wouldn't go up there. Everyone moved to the front, closer to the stage so we could watch the karaoke's.

Naruto was the first of our group to sing. Sakura and Ino sung a duet and then Lee sung a sappy love song to Sakura. Well, everyone knew it was for her because he was staring at her the entire time, I think Lee even had a few tears in his eyes as he sung. He really seemed ready to cry when Sakura stomped her way to the bathroom and remained there until his song was over. I felt bad for him.

He had sat down next to me after his singing, mumbling how Sakura would never love him back. Tonight really was turning out to be a depressing night.

"Iruka Umino's next. Please come to the stage!"

My eyes widened at my name. "M-me?" I looked around to see Sakura and Naruto snickering.

"Yes, you! Iruka they called your name didn't you hear?"

Sakura pointed to the stage, "Get going Iruka!"

"B-but I didn't put my name down!?" There was a paper at the DJ table where you signed your name and what song you wanted to sing, I had NOT signed up.

"Iruka, just go up there and sing one song! Just one!" Naruto was behind me, pushing me out of my stool quite roughly.

"B-b-but!" Kakashi… oh wait, he left. That's right. I frowned again remembering how he had left. I sighed, pushing Naruto into a nearby chair. "Okay, okay! Quit pushing!" Well, at least Kakashi wasn't here, there is no way I could sing if he was here.

I rolled by eyes at Sakura and Naruto as I walked up to the front. Lee was clapping his hands and cheering for me. Did he think I would be singing a love song tonight too? Oh, Kami! What song would I be singing!? "Naruto! What song did you put down!?"

"Don't worry about it Iiiiiruka~! Just get up there! You'll know it!"

I gave him the meanest glare I could, he was gonna get it later. I'd throw all the ramen away! As soon as I grabbed the microphone the music began to play. I felt my back heat up, I was getting nervous already. I scanned the room for Kakashi. I knew he had already left but had to make sure he didn't come back.

I chuckled when I realized what song it was, the same song I sung at the apartment a few weeks ago: Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage. I shook my head, tonight really was depressing.

The girls made me mess up when they came running up to the stage squealing as if I was a popular rock star. Naruto was pointing and laughing at me and Lee was… crying? Oh, Kami that boy was hormonal. Sasuke didn't look so intimidating when he was smiling like the way he was while he was watching me. By the time I had finished, I was feeling better despite its depressing lyrics.

Naruto hugged me when I got off the stage, this fool was drunk. Everyone else praised me for having a good singing voice. I had never thought so before, I never sung in choir or anything like that. Lee hugged me too, saying how he understood what I sung completely. Naruto drug me over to the bar for another beer for him, despite me saying he didn't need any more.

He noisily leaned on the bar counter as our server took notice to us. I found myself blushing slightly as her smile wavered when her eyes fell on me.

"Another beer little man?" She was already taking the top off of one.

"Yes Ma'm!"

She put the beer out for Naruto to take, pulling it back out of his reach as soon as he had reached for it, "Last one." He nodded and she handed it over to him.

He took it and ran off back to the others, completely forgetting about me. My mouth was ajar as I watched him in disbelief. I soon felt uncomfortable eyes on me; I turned to give our server a smile before taking my leave.

"Wait."

My heart started to race, what could she possibly want to say to me? I turned to her, "Y-yes?"

"It's Iruka right?"

My eyes widened, how did she know my name? Oh, right. The DJ calling my name. I smiled, "Yes, I'm Iruka. And you are…?"

"Rin." She motioned for me to take a seat at the bar.

I hesitantly sat down, my palms sweaty with nervousness.

"Do you want a drink? On the house?"

Why were they both so nice to me? "Umm no thank you, I don't drink." I forced a smile.

"Oh, I see. You're the water." She gave me a sincere smile, that turned into a frown. "Iruka, do you have a minute for me to talk to you?"

My heart fluttered, "S-sure."

"You see, I'm Kakashi's…"

My heart was pounding so fast I was sure she could hear it through her pause.

"Well, I've known Kakashi since we were little kids and we are very close friends."

I could only manage a nod.

"I know this is strange of me to talk to you like this, I understand you don't know me but I've heard of you from Kakashi you see… and... how much do you know about Kakashi, Iruka?"

I stared at her for a moment, unable to process what she was asking, "W-what do you mean?"

She giggled, "I mean… how close are you and Kakashi? I mean, I know that you help him after the lab experiments and talk for hours but… what do you know about Kakashi?"

I blushed at what she said. I mean, it was nothing but the truth but hearing it from another person, one of Kakashi's friends no less, I wasn't expecting that. I took a minute to gather my thoughts, what did I know about Kakashi? That he was tall and handsome? Smelled great and had perfect teeth? I fidgeted in my seat. A water was placed in front of me. Rin gave me a reassuring smile, and I began to talk.

"Well, I know he is around thirty and he's been at the college off and on for about ten years… Professor Gai is a friend of his as well… He doesn't wear a helmet when he rides his motorcycle and always wears blue chucks… He always seems bored in class and always has his nose in that orange notebook of his that he carries everywhere." I blushed as I waited for Rin to process what I had told her. When I put it into words what I knew about Kakashi it made me realize that I barely knew anything about the man.

"Orange notebook?"

I looked at her questionably, "Yes, an orange notebook. He's never without it. Come to think of it, tonight is the first time I've seen him without it; he usually will have it tucked into the back of his jeans if it isn't in front of his face." I blushed again at what little details I knew about Kakashi.

"Oh… I see." Rin seemed very upset over what I had said.

I didn't understand. What could possibly be in that notebook to make her upset?

"You see, Iruka, way back… There were four of us. Kakashi, me, Minato, and… Obito."

Why was she telling me this? I don't understand.

"We all grew up together, even went to the same high school together. After high school Minato joined the Marines and left us; the rest of us went to Leaf Community College. Nine years ago, on Kakashi's 20th birthday…"

My hands where so cold from just holding the glass I was shivering. Rin paused and turned away from me before she continued.

"We had planned to come here, to this very same bar to celebrate his birthday… Kakashi was the only one with a car so he would always end up having to pick us up. I was working that afternoon. I used to be in college for the medical field, I wanted to be a registered nurse."

"Obito wanted to take Kakashi out to lunch before we all hung out that same night, so he pestered Kakashi enough to go and pick him up. Obito had just gotten his driver's license and had begged Kakashi to let him drive, that it was his birthday and shouldn't have to drive. Kakashi would always give into Obito in the end, and ended up letting Obito drive his car…"

"I was putting in my volunteer hours at the emergency room under the supervision of Lady Tsunade that afternoon… when two boys were rushed to the ER that had been in a horrible car crash… It was Obito and Kakashi."

My heart was in my throat as she told me this story.

"Kakashi's left eye had been badly injured, so injured that it would have to be removed; he wasn't conscious. Obito, however, was. His entire right side of his body had been crushed… completely crushed."

Rin began to shake as she forced out these memories.

"He… he didn't have long to live… and he knew that. He kept asking how Kakashi was, was Kakashi alright, what is wrong with Kakashi, why is he unconscious… They both had been wheeled into the same room and everyone was shouting, there was so much shouting… Obito called for me, and made me promise that I would give Kakashi his left eye… that that would be his gift to him. I was such a mess, I broke down crying. Tsunade was there as well and promised Obito she would do the best she could."

She took a napkin and blew her nose; I felt tears at my own eyes.

"After he passed, we replaced Kakashi's injured eye with Obito's… When Kakashi woke… well, he was very upset that he wasn't there for Obito. He blamed… no, he still blames himself for Obito's death; that if he was the one driving that it would have been him crushed and not Obito… that Obito would still be alive"

"Minato flew back in for Obito's funeral and Kakashi fell into a silence. We were in our first year of college when this happened. Obito and Kakashi were… close… very close friends." She looked up at me when she said this, it made my heart sink.

"Kakashi and I dated for awhile after that, his grandma practically forced us together. I knew Kakashi didn't like me that way, but it made his grandmother happy. That following year Kakashi dropped out of all his classes he was taking. He said he was joining the Marines and was going to where Minato was… and he left, just like that."

"I would go visit his grandparents every week, chatting with them and also trying to see if they had heard from Kakashi. Years passed and this all became habit. After the accident, I myself dropped out of college and started working at this bar under Tsunade who also had retired from the medical field."

"Kakashi was promoted to a special ops group and was off on a mission when his grandfather had a heart attack and passed away. Kakashi missed his funeral and didn't learn about his passing until a month or so later. I started visiting his grandmother more frequently after that. More years passed and she was diagnosed with cancer. She kept it from Kakashi, not wanting to put more worry on him. She made me promise to her to keep it secret- in all truth I didn't know how to contact Kakashi anyway."

"Her cancer worsened and she had to get chemotherapy. Her body didn't adjust to it well and she had to be hospitalized and Kakashi was contacted by the hospital because her condition became very critical. He was by her side for the week it took her to become stable again. He didn't talk to me; he didn't even look at me. He was still hurt over Obito…"

"This happened a little over a year ago. The week she was released and both of them got situated the house; I went over to visit them early in the morning. His grandmother said that Kakashi had left that night and never came home. She wanted me to look for him. The first place I thought of was… Obito's grave. I found him there, asleep on his grave holding that orange notebook."

She again looked away from me.

"I never knew he still carried it with him so much… He now lives with his grandmother, taking care of her. She has refused any type of treatment anymore for her cancer and wants to just live as best she can until she passes. She forced Kakashi to either go back to school or get a job, so he started working for Gai at the college again. She later again forced him to work here at the bar as well as the school."

"Kakashi hasn't made any friends, hasn't really talked to anyone… the only times he gets out is when he is at the school or here at the bar."

She looked to me, giving me a smile.

"Iruka, Kakashi likes you, it's clear to see that and I thought that you deserved to know more about him… because I fear that he is too afraid to get too close to you… He makes himself suffer, he thinks he deserves to suffer and doesn't deserve happiness, Iruka. He blames himself for Obito's death and resents his choice of the Marines and leaving his grandmother alone as her husband passed and having to suffer through chemo without him too."

My heart was racing and my chest was tight, I wanted to cry. I wanted to find Kakashi and hug him, hold him, comfort him, do something. Rin leaned against the counter and put her hands around mine.

"Kakashi is very reclusive now and needs close friends Iruka. I've tried but Iruka, he looks at you differently. I can see that and I can also see that it can be you to bring Kakashi back to this world… to help him love again."

I looked at her in astonishment, love?

"I'm not trying to say a romantic love, Iruka, I just mean… love. He needs a close friend because he won't let any of us get close to him again."

She patted my hands and straightened, grabbing a rag and aimlessly wiping the counter. I couldn't find any words to say, I was just in disbelief. Never in all my life would have guessed this would have happened tonight… and that Kakashi had been through so much… and has been hurting so much. Rin's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"No!" I looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "No… I mean, it's okay. Really…" I looked down at my water, "I… probably would have never known so much about him if you hadn't said anything…" I felt her eyes on me and I looked up to meet her gaze. The notebook, what was in that orange notebook? "Rin… What is in the orange notebook?"

Her face lit up ever so slightly at the mention of the notebook, as if remembering good times; but, just as quickly her face turned into a frown.

"Back when we all were in high school, we had a notebook. In that notebook we would write a little note and pass it to the next friend. Kakashi and Obito were the main two to write in this notebook. After it was filled we drew straws to see who would get to keep it, Obito got it. He had it with him… that day… it was going to be his gift to Kakashi."

She looked up at me, forcing herself to smile. My heart had never hurt so much as it was hurting now.

"His sliver hair."

I looked up to her with curious eyes.

"The boys were always making bets against each other. Obito had bet Kakashi wouldn't dye his hair silver… He has kept it silver for ten years now…"

-

_Thank you for reading, please review~_


	8. Tutoring Sessions?

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters T^T

-

_Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!_

-

_Finals are here and yada yada yada, sorry, but here is your update. I'm sad to see that I've lost a lot of reviewers ;~; Is the story going downhill? _

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Eight: _Tutoring Sessions?_

I was up all Saturday night. Well, that time was mostly spent taking care of Naruto who was puking all over the apartment but also, after talking to Rin, I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but hurt for Kakashi, for what he's been through and how he feels now. How much pain he's been through and continues to put himself through.

That notebook, that orange notebook is a constant reminder for him of Obito and when he was alive… of the car crash… of Obito's death. Why does he still read it? Why does he carry it with him if it makes him feel so much anguish?

-

I was tired, I couldn't sleep well again. It was Monday already and I had lecture to go to. Argh. I sighed, adjusting my bag on my shoulder as I walked up to the Science Complex. I swear it, if that lazy old man is our sub again I'm going to walk right out the door. I arrived just at eight and took my normal seat near the front. Sakura wouldn't be there today. She didn't like the sub any more than I did and said she would learn more reading on her own.

I took out my water and chugged down half of it. It was 8:05 now and there were students already getting restless as well as the students just arriving. It was fifth teen after and technically students could leave at this time without penalty from the instructors; it was a campus wide rule. People started to leave; saying that the old man probably just didn't want to come in today and didn't tell anyone; that they would rather go grab some breakfast than wait on him for one more minute.

Argh, where is he? I had my head slouched down against my bag on the table top. It was almost twenty after! But, I needed to stay because if he did show up and give a power point presentation (you couldn't call what he did a lecture) I needed to take notes for Sakura. That's it, the council or whatever certainly will be getting a complaint from me!

There were footsteps echoing through the outside hall; someone was coming. I annoyingly watched the doorway, waiting for the aggravating looking man to enter, ready to scold him with a glare. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar head of silver hair enter the room and walk to the teacher's desk.

A few people breathed his name, "Instructor Hatake!" I was stunned. Kakashi would be our substitute now? To be quite honest I wasn't so thrilled at that idea. I mean, Kakashi is a great guy and all but, he is just not enthusiastic about his labs and I'm sure he will be even more apathetic during this lecture. However, I was happy to see him.

Oh Kami! I quickly straightened myself, my face warming with my flustering. I tried to smooth out my hair. I had been too tired this morning to take it out of its pony tail from last night! I usually shower in the morning and brush my hair but was not in the mood this morning. I'm sure it looked a mess! I mentally cursed myself, but how was I to know he'd be here this morning?

I retook out my notebook and textbook, placing them in front of me. Kakashi had finished turning on the computer and was sipping what looked like a, coffee? I had to chuckle, he was twenty minutes late and drinking coffee. He was not a morning person. I looked him over. His hair was slightly spiked more to one side, probably from sleeping on it; bed head. He had on his normal tattered blue jeans and chucks.

Saturday night had been the first time I had seen him without a lab coat covering him up, this morning he was wearing a tanned colour long sleeved long-john material top. I blushed as I watched him bend over to plug in the thumb drive to the computer tower. I just now realized how thin he was and how that shirt tightened around his biceps when he moved.

Kakashi pulled down the screen and faced the class, quickly taking a glace around. His eyes fell upon me, smiling and nodding hello like he always did. I smiled and nodded to him. My insides turned. This man, this silver haired man in front of me holds in so much pain and won't talk about it.

"Sorry about being late. I'm Instructor Hatake, most of you here know me from the labs. I will be your substitute teacher until Professor Gai returns."

I watched his slightly reddened lips move as he talked, most likely redden from the hot coffee he had been drinking. He asked were the last sub had left off. No one really had an answer so Kakashi said he would just start over from where Gai had told him he left off. I readied my pen and paper; I had already copied down the slides over the material and wasn't planning on doing it again but would pretend to take notes so Kakashi wouldn't think I wasn't paying attention to him.

Kakashi opened up the PowerPoint and glanced over it and stood against the desk. He began to talk. Knowledge flowed from his mouth in a smooth, deep voice. He talked in depth about each highlighted topic, only peering at the slides to speak in its outlined order.

I was shocked. I mean, I had heard Kakashi explain labs but this, the confidence in his voice as he spoke, this was different. Kakashi would stop after every slide and ask if there were any questions. If there was, without any hesitation, Kakashi would answer the question in a simplified version opposed to what was on the slides. For Kakashi to speak like this, to answer questions without any uncertainty, all without a textbook or notes, this was impressive… and quite intimidating.

I was so entranced by Kakashi's lips that I hadn't listened to a word he was saying, I was too busy thinking about Rin's and mine's talk. Lecture was over and I was so zoned out that I didn't notice I was the last one in the class room.

"What? Did I spill coca on my shirt?"

I blinked. My gaze focused on Kakashi who had just spoken and was looking at his shirt. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me, were you not? I figured I had spilt my drink on me." He smiled at me, scratching the back of his head.

I blushed. I had been staring at him!? Crap! I was so lost in thought I probably was! I stuttered as I stood, "S-sorry, no umm… I'm just a bit tired this morning sorry I think I was just zoning out."

"I see."

I began to gather my things, keeping my eyes to myself. What do I say to him? Do I bring up Saturday night? That I saw him leave upset? That I talked to Rin? No, I don't think that would be a good idea, but do I just act as though I hadn't noticed he left? No, I didn't want to do that either. Oh Kami, I'm lost.

"Iruka."

"Hurm?!" I jerked my head up at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"What is the formula for the ATP cycle?"

I just looked at him blankly with my mouth open. The what? ATP? Shit, I don't know. I smiled and shrugged, readying myself for scolding.

He chuckled, and approached me. "Iruka, you weren't paying attention were you?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder; I took in a sharp breath and managed to shake my head no. He was acting… nice? Friendly? Like that night hadn't bothered him one bit; like nothing was bothering him now?

"Would you like me to tutor you? I know Gai can be hopped up on coffee this early and your last sub had so many complaints and I know the guy personally and know he is horrible as a sub. You weren't paying attention at all, do you want to fail this class, Iruka?"

"What! Of course I don't!" I pulled away from his hand, taking my things in my arms and stomping towards the exit. "Why would you say that! I'm trying hard in this class!"

He was by my side the whole way, failing at hiding his smirking from laughing at me. "Now, calm down Iruka. I didn't mean it like that. Let me help you."

I cocked my head at him. Where was this coming from? Is he reaching out to me? Does he want to further our friendship? Maybe he will tell me all the things Rin did on his own? I had to give him the opportunity.

"You think YOU can help ME?" I gave him a playful smirk.

"It will be a challenge, but I like challenges." He nudged my shoulder. I blushed, remembering how my hair must look.

"Okay, I think I need the extra help. When though?" We continued to walk out into the hall.

"How about Saturdays? After lab? We already spend time afterwards so why not grab some dinner and study too?"

I stopped. Grab dinner? I slowly nodded, agreeing.

"Great! Okay, well, see you this Wednesday!" He ruffled my hair as he turned for the offices, "For some reason I figured you would be a morning person!" He chuckled.

My mouth dropped. I could not believe he just said that! How rude! "Kakashi! Who was twenty minutes late this morning!?" I blushed at how my shout echoed through the building.

"Maa maa, you're right you're right! I won't be late again! See you!"

He disappeared into the offices. I looked around at a few students who I had their attention. I lowered my eyes to the tiles and quickly made my way out the building and on my way to my apartment. His orange notebook… did he have it with him today? I don't recall seeing it.

-

Naruto was still asleep when I got home. I had an hour between now and my next class and thought I should take that time to take a shower.

"Naruto, get up. Don't you have classes?" I leaned down and gently shoved the boy who was asleep on the floor.

Nothing.

"Naruto! Wake up." I shook him.

Nothing but drool.

I sighed, giving up and putting my bag on the couch. I double checked the front door to make sure it was locked, didn't want any girls walking in here again. I undressed in my room and walked to the bathroom. When it was just Naruto and me we didn't really care about covering one another up. But luckily when Sakura and Ino were over it had gotten cold and I just happened to wear a towel because it was warmer that way; if I hadn't, that night would have been that much more embarrassing.

I turned on the shower and let it warm up as I brushed out my hair. I sighed as I saw myself in the mirror. I really did look a mess this morning. I smirked to myself. Kakashi looked cute with his hair all messed up though. I shook away those thoughts and grabbed my tooth brush and stepped into the shower.

-

I took almost the full hour in the shower and had to hurry to not be late for my next class. Leaving the house with wet hair wasn't smart on a cold day but I had no choice, I was almost late. Naruto was gone when I left, guess he finally woke up and left for his classes too. My classes went on like normal; I couldn't help but have a nervous feeling in my stomach. Well, I guess it was more like being anxious… for my tutoring session with Kakashi… What did this mean?

I got a text from Naruto late in the afternoon, saying not to make him dinner that he would be at Sasuke's tonight playing video games. Ever since Saturday he had been spending more time with just Sasuke. At least the two were getting along more. I bet Sasuke doesn't even want Naruto over there, that Naruto is inviting himself and staying over there against Sasuke's wishes. I laughed to myself, yeah that sounds like Naruto.

-

I made sure to shower Wednesday morning before lecture. I was five minutes early and sat in my normal seat, Sakura wasn't there again. I had told her that Kakashi was going to be giving lectures and she had a huge smirk on her face and giggled. She asked if she could just copy my notes from lectures because she was sure his lectures weren't any better than how melodramatic he was during his labs. I had contemplated telling her that he actually was quite amazing during lecture but decided not to in favor of her not being next to me.

The weather was getting colder and I had on a sweater and coat today. I placed my coat on the back of my chair and took out my notes and textbook. I began to read on what material we would cover today. I also decided to look up ATP and what it was and looked for that formula Kakashi had asked me about last Monday.

There were sounds of chairs skidding against the ground and I looked around my shoulder just in time to see pink streaked hair flutter in front of my face before she plopped down next to me.

"Changed my mind! Good morning Iruka~!"

My mouth was a little ajar as I watched Sakura take out her things. Why did she decide on showering up? I sighed, well it's not like I can ask her to leave. What was I even thinking? Why did I not want her here? Wait, did she maybe like Kakashi too? No way, he loved Sasuke. I sighed again.

"'morning Sakura; you're cheerful this morning."

"I suppose." She winked at me.

Oh Kami, what was s he scheming? She looked at her phone.

"It's 8:05, was he late Monday?"

"20 minutes late!" Someone shouted from behind us.

"Twenty minutes?! Are you serious!" Sakura looked at me shocked.

I nodded, rolling my eyes at her dramatic display, setting my eyes at the teacher's computer. The computer was already on and the white slide for the projector already pulled down. Looks like some girl came in early to set it up for him, no doubt someone with a crush on _Instructor Hatake_.

There were footsteps in the hall and the chatter stopped with anticipation for Kakashi's arrival. Did everyone like him? No, I'm sure it was just out of respect and admiration for him. Wait, what am I saying? Respect sure, admiration? For Kakashi? I shrugged to myself.

Kakashi entered, a few greeting him. I smiled, waiting for him to look to me. Sakura nudged me with her elbow.

"Ooo he's finally here! About time."

"Shhh!" I glared at her. What was she thinking!?

"Good morning class." Kakashi didn't look up as he said this. He didn't even hesitate when he noticed the computer was already on, didn't thank anybody or even make a gesture that he was surprised that everything was set up for him. He just put in the drive and opened up the PowerPoint.

"For those of you who weren't here Monday, I'm Instructor Hatake. I will be taking over lectures until Professor Gai returns."

"When will Professor Gai be back?" a girl in the back spoke up interrupting Kakashi.

He made an annoyed look and sighed, "It's indefinite."

Kakashi made his way in front of the teacher's desk and sat on it. He was wearing a gray and green stripped v-neck sweater today accompanied by tattered jeans and his signature navy blue chucks. He looked at me and smiled.

"Now are there any questions about last Monday's lecture? Can someone tell me the formula of ATP?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. My mouth dropped open. Was he seriously teasing me? I started to blush, Sakura looked at me. I ignored her, my eyes were locked with Kakashi's. I rolled my eyes at him, making him chuckle as I searched frantically through my textbook for the answer.

"Heh, well then can anybody tell me what ATP is?"

"ATP is a renewable resource that organisms use for energy."

"Correct! And can you also remember how ATP drives cellular work?"

I growled to myself, someone else had answered it. I knew what ATP was Kakashi! Don't look at me like that. I glared at him; he only smiled.

"ATP drives mechanical work by phosphorylating motor proteins, such as the ones that move organelles along cytoskeletal "tracks" in the cell. ATP also drives active transport by phosphorylating certain membrane proteins. And ATP drives chemical work by phosphorylating key reactants. Cellular respiration replenishes the ATP supply by powering the phosphorylation of ADP, as we will see more in this next chapter."

He winked at me and clicked the remote to begin the slides. Glancing over his shoulder and then continuing to talk. My heart was pounding. What the hell was he talking about? This man is so much smarter than I am, I am way out of his league. Did he do that… so that… I would feel bad? No, Kakashi wouldn't be mean like that but… it has made me realize how much help I actually do need in this class. I sighed and began to write down every other word he said.

Sakura nudged my shoulder, I looked at her. She looked down to a folded piece of paper, a note. I shook my head 'no', not now we would get caught for sure. She grinned and looked at Kakashi who was just about to finish up a slide. I shook my head 'no' again. Kakashi turned to read the next slide and she quickly placed the note on my textbook. I grabbed it and tried to hide it behind my book. I glared at her.

_-Heehee better not get caught! Was it my imagination or was Instructor Hatake looking at you when he asked about ATP?_

-Sakura! Not now! You're gonna get us in trouble!

I glared at her as I waited to pass the note to her. When I did she gave me a pouting face then smirked. Oh Kami. She started to write. I rolled my eyes and watched Kakashi's lips again. He had been drinking his coffee… no coca again this morning, his lips here reddened as well as his cheeks slightly. I smiled as I watched him, his eyes falling on me every now and then, a smile in his eyes. He turned to glace at the slide again and I heard paper rustling in front of me. Damn you Sakura!

_-Why aren't you taking notes Iiiiruka!? Hurm? If you do so bad, you might have to get a tutor!_

-Sakura, stop it, you're gonna get us in trouble! And fyi, I do have a tutor.

_-What? Really!? Who? Lee! Haha that would be so funny!_

-You wish it would be Lee huh? So you could join our little study group?

I chuckled to myself as her face turned sour when she obviously read the part about Lee.

_-Are you mentally ill? Seriously, who is it? Sasuke!? No way! Why didn't you tell me!?_

-No, not HIM… Instructor Hatake offered to tutor me after labs…

I hesitated and held onto the note for awhile. Sakura started nudging me and I finally handed it to her. I blushed.

_-Wow, really? Offered? When did this happen?_

-Monday.

_-Wow, that is… nice of him. Did he say anything else? How did he offer?_

-Why does it matter? He said since we already… spend time together after labs you know cleaning up and stuff that we could just go grab dinner afterwards and then… study.

Again I held onto it for a minute.

_-Grab dinner!? Our instructor invited you to dinner! And offered PRIVATE study lessons! Iruka, do you know what this means?_

-That Kakashi is a nice man! That's what it means! And he knows I did poorly on our first exam and is paying me back for helping him clean up the labs! That's what it means!

_-Oh, don't be so naive! You saw how he was acting at the bar. Iruka, you looked so hott Saturday night too!_

-What are you talking about! How he was acting!? Did you not see how upset he was when he left early!? It was probably because of all of us! I'm surprised he even wants to help me!

_-He left upset? What did you say to him!?_

-Nothing that would upset him I think… it was personal reasons…

_-Personal reasons? How do you know?_

-I don't… I just have a hunch I guess.

_-A hunch? Bullshit Iruka, what do you know!? I remember seeing you talking to our server, what did you two talk about?_

-What? Rin? Nothing.

And I heard a throat clear and the note Sakura and I was passing back and forth was snatched up by a pale hand covered in a gray and green sweater. All the air and blood disappeared from my body as Kakashi folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

"You are taking the wrong notes, I'll hold onto this." And just like that, he continued on talking.

I gave Sakura a panicked look. She shrugged it off and started taking notes. My heart wasn't beating, I wasn't breathing, I think I died. I tried to remember what our note had said, what I had said. Oh Kami. I got up and exited, heading for the bathroom. What was I going to do?

I splashed my face with ice cold water. I said Rin's name… now he knows me and Rin spoke… but I said that we didn't talked about anything in particular right? Damn…. Damnit all!

I walked back to the classroom and sat down, my face was burning. I was embarrassed to be caught like a high school girl passing notes in class, but also embarrassed that the one who was talked about in the note is the one that picked it up. It couldn't get worse than that.

Kakashi continued on with the lecture, smirking at me playfully that just made my stomach turn. He wouldn't be so playful after he read the note. He probably would go kill Rin and never talk to me again. I vaguely took notes. Lecture was done with and Sakura stood up, things gathered and bagged.

"Well, come 'on Iruka."

I stood, my eyes slowing rising to meet Kakashi's. He was smirking at me then started to walk to me. My heart started to race.

"See you later!" Sakura whispered before she bolted out the door without me, leaving me as Kakashi's prey.

"Heh, she can sense danger. Smart girl." Kakashi reached out towards me.

I flinched backwards as he grabbed my notebook from my shaky hands; smiling at me as he did so.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. _Not just yet._" He mumbled that last part.

He looked over my notes, nodding now and again. I adverted my eyes to my textbook and bag; I placed my textbook into my bag.

"What does this say?" Kakashi was pointing at a sentence and pushed the notebook in front of me.

I blushed, squinting. I couldn't make out my own hand writing.

"You know, Iruka. I write like this too…" He took the notebook back and brought it close to his face to give it one last look before he tossed it on the table, "…when I fall asleep in class. Do I bore you?"

I picked up my notebook, "N-no Kakashi! You don't b-bore me, not at all. I'm sorry, I will take better notes in your class!"

As he walked to his desk I could see our note sticking out of his back pocket, I was hoping it would fall. He turned around, raising his brows at me. He then looked at his behind, then to me; then to his behind again and then smiled at me.

"Maa, that's right. The note. Here I thought you were staring at my ass for a minute." He said it so casually as he took his thumb drive from the computer tower.

I nearly choked on my own spit. Kakashi! Why would you say that! There are still students in the classroom! I was blushing so hard, I couldn't form enough thoughts to speak. I just stood there, fuming as I held my notebook.

He came to stand in front of me. "Iruka, you get angry easily don't you?"

I sighed, do I? He slapped his hand on my shoulder from on the other side of the tables and pushed me gently towards the exit, wanting me to move. I did. Placing my notebook in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder as we reached the classroom door.

With the tables not separating us anymore Kakashi put his arm around my shoulder and slouched onto me a little bit. What was he doing! I held his weight easily, he was much lighter than Naruto (Naruto was always jumping on me).

"K-kakashi, w-what are you doing?" I looked at him, his face was so close to mine I could feel its warmth. What was he doing? Someone would see us and think the wrong thing!

"Oh!"

He turned away from me and jogged back into the class room.

"No I didn't mean it like that… I mean… I didn't want to push you away I just…" I was softly rambling on as I watched him grab a coat left on a chair. My coat. He trotted back to me, smiling so brightly.

"Here, you almost left your jacket!"

My mouth was partly open; he was a nice man. I smiled at him, "Uh, thanks K-kakashi."

"Of course. Here, let me."

He pulled my bag off of my shoulder and let it drape off of his arm, his muscles contracting to support the weight of the heavy textbook. He opened my coat to me, smiling. What was I?! A girl?! I rolled my eyes and went to snatch my coat from him.

"I can do it myself thank you very much."

He pulled it out of my grasp.

"Don't be so stubborn, just put it on."

I glared at him and went to grab it again. He pulled it away and slipped out the classroom door into the hallway.

"Don't make a scene, Iruka." He was smirking at me.

I closed my eyes and fisted my sweater in my hands. I walked to him, giving him a hard glare. He was smiling so sweetly at me I couldn't stay upset. I melted, blushing feverishly as I turned around and allowed him to help me put on my coat. I pulled out my pony tail and he was in front of me.

"K-kakashi, what are you-"

"Shhh."

He zipped up my coat.

"Kakashi! I am NOT a child!"

He gave me a stupid grin, "I know that." He held out my bag.

I snatched it and stormed towards the exit.

"See you Saturday Iiiruka~!"

I took a moment to turn around to glare at him. He was standing with his hand on his hip, his other hand waving to me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

-

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!~_


	9. The Notebook

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him? Will eventually be shonen-ai/yaoi! Will be rated M in future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters T^T

- 

_**Please Review! You don't know how much it hurts when someone enjoys your story, adds you to his or her favorites and/or his or her story alerts, and doesn't review! Just drop a line! One word will do! Thanks!**_

_**-**_

_Note: I know I don't beta and don't care. I use fanfiction(dot)net to share my stories with all of you. Please let reviews be solely for reviewing the story, not grammatical errors and whatnots. If typos and things like that keep you from getting the jest of the story than… I suppose you could private message me if you like regarding such things. _

_-_

Influenced by Framing Hanley song- Alone In This Bed.

_-_

_Hey, here is a new chappie dedicated solely to Kakashi. It moves back in time to Saturday, the night after Kakashi left the bar. _

_I have to say I thought the reviews were coming in slow because everyone wanted to wait to be the 101th reviewer to get the PRIZE of getting a one shot lemon of your choice of storyline but… I've been at a stand till of 100 reviews for days now…. So that means, whomever reviews first on this chapter will be the 101th reviewer and will win the PRIZE. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review ;~; I miss reviews…_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Nine: _The Notebook_

My vision was blurry, but I didn't need my vision, my feet knew where to go. I'd been here thousands of times it seemed. It was cold and I hadn't noticed my body was shaking until the familiar tombstone came into view. _Obito... _I had his notebook in my hands as I knelt down at my beloved friend's final resting spot. I placed the notebook on the dying grass and closed my eyes, reaching out and placing my palms on the cold stone in front of me.

"Obito..."

I shivered uncontrollably, tears watering his grave. _Why can't I control myself anymore? My body... my feelings... I... I don't know what is happening to me. I have a feeling that these feelings I have... will never cease. _My forehead rested on his tombstone and my grip on it tightened.

"Obito... you know you are missed don't you? I... I'm losing control of myself Obito... I... I'm having feelings towards someone else... and I don't know what to do Obito... I don't know if I can... love him like I loved you... I... I didn't want you to go Obito... but I know these are the same kinds of feelings I had for you... just that now... I can clearly see them."

"I didn't want to be left alone... I feel so alone... I have our friends Obito but... it's hard to live with only memories of you, it gets harder every night... you know sometimes I can still feel you breathing on my neck..."

My fingers gently stroked his tombstone, tracing in the letters of his name.

"I swear if I could make this right... you'd be back by now. I wish I could hear your voice... I wish I could touch you once more... I just want to crawl back into your arms... again..."

I laid down on my back above Obito. The sky was clear now and in the graveyard here had few to no lights; the stars were shining brightly. I reached out to the stars with my quivering hand.

"It doesn't matter where you are, Obito.... I know I'll get the chance to hold you again."

I let my arm fall beside me as I closed my eyes. I stayed there, with Obito, for awhile. I was lost in my thoughts, memories of when Obito was alive... when _we _were alive. I wasn't alive now... not anymore. No, now I just existed, I wasn't living. In the Marines it was easier. I had my orders, I was told what I needed to do and that was that. I did it, that was how I existed. No options, no variables, just orders. But now, it's becoming more... complicated.

I have my grandmother to take care of; she is my first priority, the reason why I am back in this town... in this place. She forced me to work at the college here. Then, she thought I still wasn't getting out of the house enough so she made me work with Rin at the bar too. I didn't think that a new variable would come into the picture... Iruka Umino. His beautiful brown eyes... his gorgeously scarred face... his tanned skin and full lips as well as his long hair has got my mind twisted around. He's in there, mixed in each and every one of my thoughts.

"Even my thoughts about you, Obito..." I chuckled to myself. Yeah, those two probably would be best friends. I can see them getting along real well.

I heard the soft rustling of a small animal through the brittle grass and glanced to the side. A brown pug waddled his way to me.

"Yo, Pakkun. It's cold tonight, why are you out and about?"

The dog cocked his head at me and came to sit properly by my head. He stared at me. I smiled at the dog and sat up, patting his head.

"Yea, yea. Nice to see you too, so enthusiastic aren't you? Yes, I brought food for you."

Pakkun tilted his head and almost nodded as if he understood me. I stood and sighed, picking up Obito's notebook and smiling at his grave before me and Pakkun walked away. This little dog would always be here, in this graveyard. I became so fond of him that I carry a bag of dog food in my saddle bag for him. He kept pace next to me; such a good dog.

I put up the notebook and scooped out a cup of dog food. I also grabbed a bottle of water then walked to the tree that had old bowls I had given him at its trunk. After giving him food and water I petted him good bye.

"I think I'm ready to go home now, Pakkun. Stay warm and have a good night."

I glanced at my phone before I mounted my bike. It was past midnight already, I really needed to check on Oban-chan; hope I didn't jinx anything bad to happen using her as an excuse to leave. After securing my saddle bags, the bike roared to life. I closed my eyes and watched the bright moonlight through my eye lids for a moment- this was how I said goodbye to Obito... I opened my eyes and sighed, my eyes drifting to the ground as I peeled out off the gravel path and onto the road.

-

Oban-chan was fine. She had fallen asleep again on the couch in front of the TV watching reruns of old black and white shows. I covered her up with a blanket and moved her coffee off the table- she drank coffee like others drank water. I set the coffee pot up for her so she would just have to turn it on when she woke in the morning and washed what little dishes had accumulated in the day, the cold water feeling like boiling water to my still chilled hands. I wiped down the counters- she couldn't stand even one spot of coffee dried on it. I swept the floor and changed the trash, using my years of training to be stealthy quite.

I kissed her forehead goodnight and left the TV on for her, somehow it made her sleep more soundly. I took the trash outside into the alley and tossed it into the cans, a cat running from the sudden action. I sighed, I was not a cat person- I preferred dogs. I slowly opened my apartment door, I kept it unlocked. I implored someone to break in, I needed some action, and I wanted it and waited for it. Despite my location, this alley was quite a safe place to live.

I walked up the stairs and left my shoes at the door. I had wooden floors up here and hated walking around and feeling every pebble you drug into the house so I just started taking off my shoes. I stuck a knife in the door- there was no bolt lock. I walked to my sink and washed what dishes I had. I took a brief shower, I hated taking showers, and put on some pajama bottoms and a sweater- I got cold easily. I pulled on some thick fuzzy socks, no one would _ever _know I possessed these, and chugged down a glass of water before I settled into bed (water is good for your body).

I stared at the picture on my bed stand... the only picture I had of... him. Of all of us. Rin, ... Obito, me and Minato. It was taken graduation day of high school... Obito's arm was around me giving a peace sign to the camera. I border lined worshiped this photo, its body folded here and there and areas stained with spots of blood, my blood. I had taken this photo with me when I left... and had kept it with me every second of every day...

"When I got back here I exchanged it for your notebook... I came home to the notebook back then, I couldn't carry it with me... but here, back at home now in this town, I can carry it with me... and come home to this picture... Obito..."

I closed my eyes tightly and placed an arm over them, resting on the bed. When did I become so lonely? When did I become... like this? I waited there until I felt like I wouldn't cry when I moved. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and opened the picture frame carefully. I took the photo out and picked up his notebook. I placed the photo inside.

My phone chimed. A text. I read it.

- 'Is your grandmother alright?'

- _'Yes. Good night.' _

Rin knew when I put 'good night' at the end of the text, it meant to leave me alone.

I opened the notebook, most of the pages staid with blood... Obito's blood, from our car crash. I leaned my face down and kissed the blood that had turned brown with age. I read the first page silently to myself.

_Hey Kakashi, I got the idea to write a notebook like this one after we started our own orange notebook at school... I'm writing this for you, this whole notebook for you. You always said I was so hard to understand and just couldn't understand me because I was too stupid but... here you go! Insight on me, on my thoughts and stuff. So, I'm sure you'll complain that you can't read my handwriting or something like that but, stop complaining and just enjoy this gift!_

I flipped to the entry I had looked at every night of every day for the past nine years.

_Kakashi... I... I am so confused. I... we, today... after school we went to your grandparents and went up into your apartment... we played video games all night long and then took a walk down the alleys. You didn't feel like driving me home so offered for me to stay the night, like you always did... but tonight you... when I started making a bed on the floor you said 'You know stupid, you could just sleep on the bed too.' I... was so amazed you offered I just stupidly stared at you. I swore you blushed as you cursed at me again for being stupid and said never mind, just to sleep on the floor as you settled into bed with your back to me... I ... I don't know what came over me... my heart was racing and my mind went blank and I was in the bed before I realized what my body was doing. You didn't move, you didn't make a sound, you just laid there. I was turned towards you and settled under the covers, our feet brushing briefly. Your back seemed to stiffen at the touch. Your feet were ice cold and I asked you why you were so cold. You said you are always cold... you know me, I'm always the one to break a sweat first... I don't know why but I didn't even ask your permission, I figured if I did you'd turn around and hit me even though with the action I was about to do I was sure you were going to hit me anyway so either way I was going to get hit I thought... so I just did it. I... very swiftly wrapped my arm around yours and your chest- securing your arms in case you started thrashing- and pulled you against my chest. You moved out of surprise and in a voice I never heard you use before-it was low and... scared? Unsure?- asked me what I was doing._ _My mouth was open... I wanted to say something to you... anything... I didn't want you to hit me, I didn't want to be kicked out of your apartment at four in the morning but my mind couldn't form sentences. You only asked once though... after a minute or so of just me breathing on your neck, you relaxed. In turn, I relaxed my grip on you- you didn't move. I was shocked. I was so sure you would freak out... but then... you tucked your feet in-between mine, I shivered at how cold they were. I heard you chuckle. I smiled and buried my face into your thick, soft, black hair. I wanted to touch it... your hair... you.... I was afraid though, that if I moved my arm... you would move away... that if I pushed you too much... you would fall, so I just stayed still even though the arm I was laying on was numb. I stayed like that, buried in your hair, breathing in your scent, listening to your breathing... feeling your heart thump against my arm, as the sun began to rise. I thought you had been faking being asleep, that you too were up like me... but when you turned over in my arm, when you faced me still asleep... I knew Kakashi... right then and there... that I loved you. I wanted to kiss you then... you were so beautiful sleeping, your pale skin in contrast to your pure black hair... your blue eyes were more beautiful than mine too. I wanted to kiss you just so you'd open them so I could see them this close up... Even though people said we have the same colour eyes, I always disagreed and thought yours were more beautiful... I was jealous of your eyes... I wanted to touch your face, but was so sure that as soon as I did you would wake. You would wake and beat the shit out of me... so I just stayed there... my arm was killing me so I decided I needed to get off of it. I slowly moved it under the pillow and under the nap of your neck, my other arm still resting against yours. My movement made you move too. You brought your hands together to rest under your chin- you looked so cute, like a child. With your arm moved, my arm now rested on your slender waist. That made me excited... you know, down there. I... I swear I couldn't control it and swear Kakashi that was the first time it did that around you! Promise! But... I couldn't calm myself... my breathing got jagged again and I was sure my breath against your face would wake you but... you just moved closer to it... to me. You nuzzled your face under mine, into my chest... I couldn't hold back any more... I hugged you... My hand caressed your head, fingers being lost in your dense strands. Then I kissed you... well, your hair. I wrapped my legs around yours. I suddenly got very exhausted. My hand still tangled in your hair, my face buried with it, I feel asleep... it was the best night of my life Kakashi... but when I woke... you were gone. Out of the bed, out of the apartment.... gone. I cried... I took one of your pillows, curled up with it and cried. If you would of saw me I'm sure you would have made fun of me, you are always making fun of how easily I cry at movies and what nots... I thought... right then and there that I had lost you. After I calmed myself down I went to the main house to ask your grandparents if you were there... you weren't. They said you went for a walk early this morning... it was already the afternoon and you still hadn't returned... so I started my walk home... and wrote this... I hope I haven't lost you Kakashi... Please don't hate me for what I did... I'm sorry if it upset you... I mean, it obviously did and I'm sorry, I won't do it again...just please... please don't leave me..._

But you didn't know that when I woke.... that I too had kissed you... while you were sleeping. I turned to the last entry in the notebook.

_Kakashi it is your birthday tomorrow! I've been writing and writing in this notebook and didn't know when if at all I would give it to you! So I've decided, this will be your birthday gift! From me! Everyone will just think it is our old notebook from high school but, once you start reading, you'll find out it isn't!... I hope... Kakashi, that... after reading this notebook... it will move our relationship further. I mean, we have slept together many times, not like... sex, just sleeping next to each other... and you've accepted that... but I haven't worked up the courage to tell you my true feelings yet, Kakashi... that... I want to kiss you and always sleep with you... that when we are apart I hold a pillow against my chest and think of you... I hope that you... can return my feelings... I mean you've simply have allowed me to... get close to you... to show you some of my feelings... but you haven't really returned them... haven't shown me yet if you too have feelings like this towards me... You would always make me come to you Kakashi; you would never push me away but... I hope.... that soon... or at least one day, you will come to me. Kakashi... I'm afraid... I'm afraid of what this notebook will do to you... I'm afraid you'll hate me... and I'm afraid that... you'll love me too.... Knowing the truth written in these pages will either make or break us Kakashi... Even if you hate me.... if Rin hates me... if everyone hates me... Kakashi... I will always love you.... I love you more than myself... I would give my life to save yours Kakashi... I... I really am in love with you.... I hope it doesn't take you long to read through this whole thing... well, good night Kakashi... I'll see you in the morning.... I love you. Oh and PS, I miss your black hair but you look really sexy with that silver hair. I know I said on your birthday you could dye it back but... will you keep it silver just a little bit longer? For me? Okay, okay, night! Oh, PSS, I Love You Kakashi!_

My eye was crying again... well Obito's eye was; it always did when I got to feeling the way I was now. I closed the notebook and wiped my eye. I stood and took the notebook with me to the kitchen. I needed to put this somewhere I wouldn't see it... I went into the kitchen and put it in the junk drawer, I never went in there. I shut the drawer and went back to my bed. I turned out the lamp and snuggled into my pillows. I made myself believe I could smell him again... I know it's kind of gross but I haven't washed these sheets since back then... for about ten years now... maybe more... but... I just couldn't bring myself to...

I sighed, touching every inch of cloth I could reach. One last night... with you... tomorrow... tomorrow I'll buy new sheets.

-

I ended up burning the sheets and just throwing away the bed all together. I didn't really need a bed... I mean it's not like I brought anyone here for that sort of thing anyway. I wasn't going to worry about it; I had my couch at least. Sunday's were mine and Oban-chan's day. She didn't go to church in the mornings, she went shopping. I first would make us breakfast and then we would get in her old pick-up truck and hit the streets looking for garage sales- a thermos of coffee handy. I enjoyed this routine of ours. We'd be gone until she got hungry. I'd take her out to eat around when church let out so she could catch up on all the gossip at one of the buffet restaurants everyone seemed to eat at on Sundays.

After her fill of food and gossip, we'd head home. I would unload the truck into the garage as she went to take a nap. She'd grab me later on to move things around. She was quite the pack rat- couldn't throw anything away- but was tidy about it. Each Sunday she'd move something out of the house and have me move something newly bought into its place. It was tedious but she enjoyed a new look. I'd end up rearranging the garage to make room for the commotion and later tend to my garden... well I would usually but it was getting colder and colder and frosty at nights, my plants wouldn't last much longer.

I'd make dinner for us and... usually go to the graveyard... but not today. I lingered around the kitchen for awhile until I got a text from Rin.

- 'Coming tonight?'

I was on a dart team... Rin, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, and I were on the team. We were down a player and was having Ibiki fill in... He was a great addition, I mean he had perfect aim he was just... meant to be a bouncer. Only.

- _'Yeah I'll be there. eight right?'_

-'Yes, 8 Kakashi like always! Dur!'

I had an hour before I had to be at the bar. I cleaned up the kitchen and folded the towels Oban-chan had in the dryer. I made her a fresh pot of coffee and kissed her goodbye before I left. I went to my apartment real quick to change and headed to the bar.

I was going to move on… I was going to make myself move on… I can do this… for Iruka…

-

_I love Kakashi here in my story… I hope you all do to. I wanted to provide more insight on Kakashi and his new view on things… sort of. _


	10. Babies?

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_-_

_Hello there! Sorry for the wait on the update! Classes just started up again and work has got me busy too! (I made this chapter long!) I'm happy to see I'm still getting reviews and changed the rating back to M, I really think the T rating lowered my reviewing so I'm sticking with M. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'm really trying to progress the story! Enjoy! Please review! Oh and I'm going to be starting another story soon xD!_

-

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Ten: _Babies?_

Saturday came quicker than I was ready for it- despite my hours and hours of reading the Biology textbook. I was trying to familiarize myself more with the material so I didn't look completely idiotic when Kakashi was tutoring me; I even rewrote all my notes taken in class in a new notebook. I was studying up to the minute before my lab, which almost made me late. I was just sitting down at the table when Kakashi entered the room. I was already flustered before he arrived and my face only grew warmer when he smiled at me, raising his eyebrows in a taunting manner.

Sakura must have caught Kakashi's tease because she nudged me quite hard with her elbow. I ignored her as Kakashi began to explain the experiment for the day.

"Hello, everyone. Raise your hand if you have some kind of coin with you today. A quarter, a penny, dime, any coin."

Sakura and I looked at each other questionably. She shook her head no and I grabbed my bag and shook it, quickly locating the jingle sounds and pulling out a few coins. Sasuke seemed uninterested as Sakura and I raised our hands wearily.

"Good. Class, we are going to be making babies today!"

Everyone gasped. "Babies?"

"Yes, babies. You will be given a human hereditary characters chart with dominant and recessive genes. First, each of you will fill out a list with what genes you will have. You will use a coin toss to determine what gene you will get. For example."

He pulled out a quarter from his pocket, using his thumb to send it flipping in the air, catching it nonchalantly and placing it on the back of his other hand.

"Heads. This means my dominate hair trait is going to be curly. You will do this for your dominate and recessive genes, then determine what traits your child will inherent."

He grinned wildly as he patted a pile of papers at his desk, grabbing one from on top, "Now, please come up here and take a handout."

People began to move up to the front to get a handout; Kakashi continued to give the instructions.

"You will also be in pairs. It doesn't matter if you pair up with the same gender, your sex and traits are determined by the flip of a coin. However, be sure to write both yours and your lab partner's name down on your handout."

I heard Sakura squeak with excitement as she heard the word 'lab partner' and knew I was the third wheel- she'd defiantly pair up with Sasuke. I sighed, that probably meant I'd be left with Lee. I could feel a headache already. Sakura was in front of me and grabbed two handouts, one for her as well as one for Sasuke- who never got up to get handouts, and literally skipped back to the table. I could see a heartbroken Lee out of the corner of my eye. It was actually kind of sad when I got to thinking about it. I mean, this would have been probably the only time Lee would get a chance to make a child with Sakura. I chuckled to myself, at least that's how Lee was probably seeing it now.

I turned my attention back to Kakashi who was uncharacteristically sitting on his desk next to the handouts. Kakashi wasn't one to use his own desk to leave handouts on let alone be in arms-reach of most of his students. He was smiling as I stepped forward, outstretching his hand to offer me a handout.

"I will be your partner today Mr. Umino."

I inhaled deeply as I processed what he said. Was he making fun of me again?! He smiled so sweetly at me, his white teeth sparkling. He looked so happy.

"I-is that really necessary Kakashi?"

"Afraid so. Uneven amount of students today." He winked at me.

He winked at me! I began to glare at him, what was he up to? I heard someone clear their voice behind me.

"Umm, Iruka." Kakashi pointed behind me, "You're blocking other students from getting a handout."

"Oh, I'm, I'm s-sorry!" I quickly moved beside the desk, reluctantly standing next to Kakashi. He quickly turned his attention to me, smile on his face.

"You're not going to baby me from now on are you!?" I asked him.

He slid from the desk and stood in front of me, really in front of me. Very… close to me. My heart started to thud against my chest as he leaned his face in closer to mine, slowly.

"Where would you like to make our child at, Iruka?"

"Instructor Hatake!"

Before I realized what I was doing, I had used the handout he gave me to smack him upside his head. I heard a few students gasp at my action. Oh no, what did I do! I just hit the Instructor, and my future tutor! I hadn't realized my eyes were squeezed shut until I heard a chuckle.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a laughing Kakashi. Was he… laughing at me? Well, I guess that is a good sign right?

"I-I'm sorry Instructor Hatake, I s-shouldn't of hit you."

He put his hand on my shoulder. My heart raced and I knew I had a mad blush across my face. "It's alright, Iruka. But seriously, where do you want to make our baby?"

That did it! I rolled up the handout then and hit him in the head again with it. "You pervert! Why do you have to say it like that! What's wrong with you!? You're the Instructor for crying out loud! Don't say things like that!"

Kakashi barely defended himself against my attacks; he was too busy laughing at me. In fact, he was laughing so much that tears began to fall from his eyes, which only made me angrier. I rolled my eyes at him and stomped off to sit with Sakura and Sasuke who had been watching us quarrel. Sakura was giving me a smug look; I returned it with an irritated glare. I was not going to put up with any of her antics today if she had any.

"Come now Iruka." Kakashi managed to say through chuckles as he approached our table. "I was only referring to if you wanted to perform today's _experiment_ at a student table or on my desk, that's all."

"_E-__**experiment**__? At a student table or __**on**__ your desk_?" I quietly repeated his words. I began to fume; did he think this was funny?

"Umm… Kakashi… sir… You really don't want to make Iruka mad." Sakura tried warn.

"Mad? Iruka?" Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder and gently shook me. "Iruka isn't mad at _me_, right?" He patted me on the back before flipping a coin in the air. "Heads. That makes me the man in this relationship and you the woman Iruka."

I had a death grip on the pencil in my hand. Sakura and Sasuke had now begun their own experiment, trying to ignore Kakashi and I.

"Iruka." Kakashi tapped my paper with his finger. "Don't forget to write this stuff down. This is for a grade you know."

"Give'me that damn quarter!" I snatched the quarter from his hand and flipped it into the air. Damn this man, always getting me worked up over the stupidest things and always making me blush! "Stop being perverted! I hope our child doesn't get that from you!"

I couldn't stay angry when Kakashi's chest rumbled with laughter. It made me melt. After I had calmed down I realized how close Kakashi was sitting to me. He was sitting on the stool with his body facing me; one of his knees was even touching my thigh. I tried my best to ignore its warmth; but, every time he would laugh it would make him move slightly, which made his knee rub against the outside of my thigh, which made my heart race. I don't understand how such simple contact could cause such a reaction out of me. I mean, it really didn't seem to bother him that he was so close to me, why was I letting it get to me?

It turned out to be a really fun lab. Everyone was laughing and cheerful. It didn't even take too long to finish. It was just before our usual break time when everyone was comparing their offspring's traits to one another's. Kakashi's and mine's child ended up having curly blonde hair, small blue eyes, large nose, pointed ears, hairy knuckles, oh and it was a girl, as well as dimpled cheeks and she wouldn't be able to roll her tongue. There was a whole list of things, it was crazy. A lot of people's child had deformities and inherited disorders and diseases.

"For extra credit," Kakashi began as he stood, "Sketch what you think your child would look like, based on the traits you gave him or her on the back of your lab paper."

There were many giggles and chuckles and soon the sound of graphite on paper.

"Seriously?" I asked him when he sat back down.

He smiled at me, "Yes, it will prove to be quite amusing and should be worth a couple extra points, I'm sure of it!"

I chuckled. That was nice of him to give everyone extra credit for drawing and I'd have to agree with him; it would most likely prove to be entertaining to look at everyone's sketches.

People began to leave the finished papers on Kakashi's desk. I used my textbook to shield Kakashi from seeing my drawing before it was done, I was putting detail into mine. Sakura laughed when she passed me to turn hers in and glanced at mine. Sasuke said I had no artistic talent. I flared my nostrils at him. I knew I wasn't an artist but I didn't think I was half bad. I mean, I was always good at Pictionary and could get my team to guess what I was drawing, that meant you had some talent right?

Soon everyone had left and Kakashi gathered the papers and came to sit next to me again.

"Still not done? You know I'll give you extra credit no matter how terrible she looks." He nudged me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stack of papers from him, mixing mine inside the others.

"I'm going to see it sooner or later you know." Kakashi chuckled and flipped all the papers over, to see the drawings on the backsides.

I never laughed so much in my life. Each drawing was hilarious! And the list of traits, priceless! As we looked at each paper, Kakashi's and mine's arm would brush against one another from time to time, the warmth from the contact moving straight to my cheeks. It was a warmer day than usual, the season being reluctant to change, and we both had on short sleeved shirts today- Kakashi had already removed his lab coat. Again, this contact didn't seem to faze Kakashi even though it made me shiver.

"Wow, this one is actually pretty good."

Kakashi nudged my arm, I must have zoned out for a moment. I blushed, he was becoming so familiar with me and I had to admit that I liked the way it felt to be close to him. I focused on the sketch he was showing me- it was mine.

"Oh, you really think so?" I smiled brightly. He thought I was a good drawer?! I knew I wasn't that bad!

"Yea, the artist is good at detail because this child is one ugly kid! Can't blame the poor girl though, must have got her looks from her mother." He chuckled.

"Kakashi! You jerk, you knew it was mine!" I slapped him in the arm which only got him to laugh harder.

"Iruka, you know you don't have to slap like a woman. The lab is over now."

I fisted my hand and stood, raising my first towards him.

"Don't temp me Instructor Hatake!"

"Ooo, how intimidating you can be." He stood, smirk on his face. "Now, do you really want to hit me?" He raised a brow at me.

"Half the time, yes I do!"

"But for our child's sake, you'll try and get along with me?"

He asked for it, I swung at his arm. To my surprise he caught my fist with an open hand, fingers curling around my fist holding it in place.

"Why is it that I don't want to make you mad Iruka? Is it because you might hurt yourself?" He squeezed my fist, mockingly grinning at me.

"Kakashi!" I pulled my fist back, pulling him slightly with me and raised my hand to grab his shoulder to get a hold of him as I raised my knee for his gut. As predicted, he stopped my hand before I could get grip on him yet my knee had already made a soft contact with his abdomen. I shoved him back with my knee, making sure not to hit him too hard. I was taken by complete surprise when I felt how solid his stomach was- with that tiny body I would have never of guessed.

Being distracted by his physique, I didn't realize he still had a hold of my fist until I was being pulled off balance. I reached out with my free hand towards the desk to balance myself but Kakashi jerked me harder, my hand sending the lab papers flying across the floor. My leg I had kneed him with tried to balance body again but it was too late. I spun backwards, not being able to get a good grip on the floor when Kakashi was pulling me.

I let out a surprised sound as I was somehow falling backwards now towards Kakashi. He had finally let go of my fist and my arms now flailing to grab anything to prevent my fall. All the while Kakashi was laughing, laughing at me. Just before I hit the cold, hard floor, two thin, firm arms caught me. With the support of those arms I stood straight and balanced myself. I turned to look into the face of a chuckling Kakashi.

"So it is because you'll hurt yourself!" He had the audacity to brush my shoulder off with his fingers. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. It was no use! I couldn't calm down hearing this man's snickering!

"_Jerk._" I mumbled before I turned around and began to pick up all the papers I had knocked on the ground.

Still chuckling, Kakashi bent beside me and helped pick up the papers. Oh my face was hot. I was angry at him and angry at myself for behind caught off guard. How was I to think he had quick reflexes? And his stomach… well he works out that is obvious now. I couldn't stop blushing. I felt like my hair would catch fire with how hot my face was becoming.

A smile never left Kakashi's face as we picked up all the papers. Cleaning the lab wasn't really necessary today since it was pretty much a writing assignment today so we were done early. I took out my notebook and textbook at the table we had sat at earlier today. Kakashi came and sat beside me, facing me in the stool.

"So, Iruka, do you have any questions?" He rested his head in his hand against the table top.

"Umm…" I began to flip through my notes. Questions? I'm not sure what I needed to know and what wasn't so important. Was everything important? I can't really remember how the first test was constructed… "Ah…"

"Riiight." He scooted closer to me, his knee against my thigh again.

I blushed as he leaned closer, hovering over the book as well as over my shoulder. His face was not even half a foot away from my own. I held my breath as he read the text as well as my notes.

We began by him going over my notes with me, making sure I understood what I wrote down. He told me a few ways of remembering the cell parts and ATP and other things like that. He stayed close to me and talked to me while looking me in the eyes. He was intimidating and I knew I had an unyielding blush on my face the whole time. His blue eyes were intense and I had to look away frequently because his face was so close to mine. When he talked, I could feel his breath against my own lips. A new smell of faint mint registered in my mind as his personal scent alongside his usual irresistible cologne.

When I looked him in the eyes, I looked from one to the other- trying to see the difference in shade. I couldn't. They both were a beautiful blue, I would of never of guessed his left eye wasn't originally his own.

My bag vibrated.

"Oh, sorry. Someone must of texted me." I rummaged through my bag until I found my phone.

-Iiiiruka! Where are you! I'm hungry!

"Oops." I mumbled as I read Naruto's text. I must of forgot to tell him that I wouldn't be making dinner this evening.

"Oops what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just usually make dinner for Naruto and I Saturday evenings and must of forgotten to tell him I wouldn't be home this evening."

"Ah, well… I don't mind. If you need to go…" Kakashi's voice spoke softer.

"No, no, really! You're doing me a favor so please; I don't want to inconvenience you further."

"So, you're a good cook then Iruka?"

"Ah… well… umm I suppose I'm fair at it. Oh, would you like to eat dinner at my apartment? I live in the Village."

"That sounds great." He smiled sincerely at me and stood, gathering the lab papers in his arms.

I began to bag my things up but stopped and quickly texted Naruto back telling him I was on my way home and Kakashi would be over for dinner as well. My heart began to thud in my chest as I saw the text. …_Kakashi is coming over for dinner_ _too_. I glanced up to Kakashi before I stood, he was smiling down at me. Why did this man get my heart racing?

"So, what will you be making then?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. I'll have to look and see what we have." With my bag slung over my shoulder we excited the classroom. Kakashi turned off the lights and locked it up, I looked at him questionably. He had never done that before.

"Oh, I have to lock up the lab room because of the equipment in it. I just usually come by later and do it but I won't be coming back to it tonight so I'm doing it now."

"I see."

We made a stop by the offices; everyone had already left so Kakashi had to unlock the doors. I waited outside as he dropped off the lab papers in his office. We walked side by side through the empty building to the outside. A blush came to my face as we passed the rock outside the Village that I was against when Kakashi first raced by me on his motorcycle. I opened the main door with the slide of my Student ID card and headed for the elevator.

"Is there stairs?"

I turned to look at Kakashi. "Stairs? Of course, I'm sorry I thought you would want to take the elevator. It's on the third floor."

"I like stairs." It was a simple statement.

"As do I. Most people are too lazy to use them but in reality, they are usually quicker than taking an elevator." I walked down the hall and rounded the corner to the stairs.

"Very true. Humans have turned into a lazy race."

I let out a chuckle. They way he talked sometimes was unusual and funny. I liked though how Kakashi was different… different from other people. We jogged up the stairs and loud sound of music could be heard.

"_Naruto…"_ I mumbled as we approached my apartment. I opened the door and of course was welcomed with too loud of music from Naruto's video game.

"Naruto! Turn that down! I can hear it down the hallway! We're going to get another complaint!"

The young boy looked over his shoulder, of course not missing a note as he played Guitar Hero.

"Oh hey Iruka and silver-haired guy!"

I let my bag fall to the ground next to the door. "Naruto! Don't be rude he has a name and you know it!"

"Yes, yes. Bartender Kakashi. Hello, hello!"

Argh that boy. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kakashi. "You can make yourself at home Kakashi. I'm going to look in the kitchen for things. Are you familiar with the set-up of these apartments?"

Kakashi shut the door behind him as he fully entered the room. He removed his shoes and left them by the door, unusual. He then smiled at me. "Not really."

"The bathroom is just down the hall there past the kitchen here and on the right, okay?"

"Alright, thank you Iruka."

"Of course." I made my way to the kitchen and hoped we had enough food for all three of us to eat the same meal.

-

I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch along the wall, this way I could watch cute Iruka in the kitchen. He was being so irresistible today. The little drunk blonde from before was playing Guitar Hero, Gai liked playing this game. I had to admit it was a nice break having him gone; all his karaoke was pain to my ears.

"Wanna play?" The blonde, Naruto, turned to smile at me. His smile was almost cat-like; he was a strange looking kid.

"No thanks. I'll watch." I crossed my legs and let my arms stretch across the back of the couch.

"Awww, how lame. You're no fun!" He turned down the volume and played another song; he really got into them too, tapping his feet, jumping and swinging the remote guitar.

I couldn't help but smile at how lively the boy was. I kept a watchful eye on my Iruka in the kitchen. He was rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator. He turned to speak our way. Oh no, he caught me watching him. He blushed and stuttered again, Kami I loved that.

"I-is pasta okay? Kakashi, do you like lasagna?"

I smiled at him. He was so cute, I loved making him blush. I stood and walked towards him as I spoke. "Yes, I like pasta. Do you need any help, Iruka?" I had made my way to the breakfast bar and leaned on it in front of him. He fidgeted. I loved forcing my way into his little bubble and making him squirm.

"Umm… n-no t-that's okay. I just am going to make it the fast way… umm it's lasagna like… like rolls. Oh, it's hard to explain. You'll see. Do you like vegetables?"

"All." I smirked, taking a seat at the bar and putting my head in my hands- making it obvious that I wanted to watch him.

"That's g-good. Umm…"

He cleared his throat and washed his hands. Lucky me- the sink was in front of me. I smiled at him and watched as he blushed madly and tried not to splash water on me.

"I promise it won't take too long."

I smiled at him, "Oh don't worry. Take all the time you want, I don't mind being here as long as you don't."

"Oh, well that's good and of course I don't mind you being here. Oh, I forgot to ask! Kakashi do you work tonight? It's already past five!"

"Oh, I did but Rin is working tonight so, I'm sure she can handle it."

It was amusing watching his face drain of colour at the mention of Rin's name. He just now remembered I took that note from him and knew he had talked to Rin. Yes, I had already given Rin an earful and would text her later to let her know I wouldn't be coming in tonight but she deserved to suffer after what she did. Telling Iruka about Obito… I know Rin and I know that she was lying to me about what she had told Iruka… I don't know exactly what she had told him, I couldn't work it out of her. I was so angry at the time that I almost put aside my resolve and was going to kidnap her and interrogate her the way I do best but decided against it.

"Oh, well… all right."

He promptly turned around, face flushed and began to turn on the oven and stove top. The soft rock music and the clanging of pans were comforting sounds. I was soon lulled into a trance as I watched Iruka move around the kitchen. I almost made an 'aww' sound aloud when he tied an apron around his waist. He was just too cute.

"K-kakashi. P-please go into the living room. If you watch me like that you're going to make me burn something… or someone."

He had a mad blush across his cheeks, his cute little scar even a scarlet colour. He couldn't meet my eyes as he made his request.

"Are you sure I can't help you in anyway, Iruka?" I began to stand.

"I'm afraid if you try and help you might get hurt by accident."

I let out a chuckle. "Very well." I made my way back to the blonde kid, I mean Naruto, and flopped back down on the couch.

"Don't feel bad, he kicks me out of the kitchen too." Naruto spoke over his shoulder-the boy was still playing the game.

"Okay."

Naruto turned to me, "You know how to play?"

"Yes." I raised a brow at the boy.

"Good."

He handed me his guitar, I automatically reached for it out of politeness.

"My arm's getting tired. Play for me, I'll sing."

Sing… oh great.

"Fine." I mumbled. I adjusted the guitar strap and changed the instrument to bass as well as put it on lefty flip.

"You're left handed?"

"No, I just thought I'd be more challenging."

"Oh, well in that case… you might want to turn it off of hard and back to easy until you get used to it."

I sighed. Did the boy not understand sarcasm? "I'm left handed."

"Oh…"

I let Naruto pick the song and gave Iruka one last glance before the song started. My stomach flopped when I saw him smiling at me. It made me miss the first couple of notes and made Naruto yell at me, telling me not to kill him. I mumbled at him to shut up and finally got the feel for the song. As much as Gai made me play this game I should be pro; but he had an older version not this new one, and I wasn't familiar with these songs. Naruto, I had to admit, sung better when he was drunk.

The popping sound of sautéing vegetables and the smell of the seasoned meat brought my attention away from the game and back to the kitchen. Naruto had to take a piss break so I took the time to get up and stretch my legs, walking to the kitchen. Iruka was hard at work moving between the stove and sink. He fumbled with draining the pasta when he realized I was back at the breakfast bar watching. I smiled at him.

"Smells intoxicating."

"Oh… um… t-thanks. It's almost done, I promise! Just got to put them together and throw them in the oven for a few to melt the cheeses."

"Excellent. Do you want me to set up the… table…" I looked around for one, did they even have one?

"Umm, we usually just eat at the bar you're sitting at. The dishes are in the cabinet closest to the fridge if you want to set out the large plates and silverware… and we use paper towels for napkins."

I nodded and went around the sink to wash my hands. Iruka was right next to me putting the meat, sauce, and vegetables together with the long lasagna noodles. I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He blushed and rolled his eyes. I dried my hands with the towel hanging from a drawer handle and turned to get the plates.

It only took a few minutes before everything was set up. Naruto and I were sitting at the bar waiting to be served-I sure wasn't used to this. Iruka had put each of our meals in its own oven baking dish so he just had to remove it from the oven and place it on the plates. The sauce was bubbling and Iruka warned us to be careful. To my disappointment, Iruka took the seat next to Naruto, leaving me alone on the end.

I slowly dug into mine, amazed at how presentable the simple dish was. He also served it with microwavable steamed corn, it was very sweet.

"Amazing, Iruka. It's delicious."

"Yes, Iruka. Good like always! Thanks!" Naruto ate too fast and was burning his tongue and mouth, yet kept eating just as speedy.

"Why does it sound like you're surprised it's good, Kakashi?" Iruka talked to me behind Naruto's back.

"Maa maa, I didn't mean it like that!" I waved my hands. "My apologizes. I'm just amazed at how quick you made it and how presentable it is and its wonderful taste! I was only complementing you!"

"Uh, huh." Iruka gave me a playful smirk before taking another bite of his delicious food.

Oh Iruka, you giving me a playful smirk, adorable. He makes my heart race sometimes, times like now. He cooked… okay not for me but still invited me so I do feel special.

"This meal might have earned you some more extra credit points."

I heard Iruka nearly choke on his drink before he started to laugh. I laughed with him. Naruto was already done with his meal and back on the game.

"Well, I'll have to invite you over for dinner more often than, Instructor Hatake."

I wanted him to know I was serious… serious about wanting to be here with him… but also, I didn't want to push him away and act to fast.

"I would very much be flattered by another invitation." His eyes widened at my words, gaze locked with mine. I made sure not to waver in mine. His deep brown eyes; I wanted a closer look at those beautiful orbs. Iruka got too nervous and blushed like he always did and turned to stare at his food, using his fork to move items around.

"Okay."

He said it so softly I hardly heard it, but I asked anyway. "What?"

"Okay."

Iruka spoke in a little more sure voice and slowly met my gaze with his own. "I'll be sure to make dinner for you sometime… again."

My face lit up. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't. I just grinned stupidly at him and nodded, not being able to say anything.

"But…"

I raised my eyebrows at the smirk growing on his face.

"Only if I get extra credit." He chuckled softly.

I chuckled with him. "It's a deal."

We finished our meals after that in silence, well him and I were silent; however, Naruto was blasting his game. I forced Iruka to let me do the dishes- he ended up drying them anyway- and clean the stove for him. We soon began to study again, sitting at the bar with our backs to Naruto.

Iruka didn't move away from me earlier today when I tested my knee against his thigh, but I didn't want to press my luck so I kept a further distance from him. I had him caught up into next week's lecture's chapters before he realized it- and I actually think he was beginning to understand it too. Then Naruto ran out, saying he was heading to Sasuke's and that's when Iruka began to fidget. It was getting late, well I guess for some, and it was just Iruka and me left in the apartment. I decided I should make my leave; I didn't want to push Iruka too far the first chance I got to spend some time with him. Besides, I could tell he was a little uncomfortable and unsure of himself.

"Alright, well it's getting late. I think you've done enough studying for one day huh Iruka?"

Relief was in his eyes but soon it turned into a puckered brow. Did he want me to stay?

"Yes, I suppose it is getting late, and yes, I think I'm getting burnt out on this stuff." He gave me a forced smile. He stared at his notebook as if I had just told him his dog died.

My stomach was twisting on the inside, was I nervous? I guess I was. I smiled to myself. Iruka was nervous too.

"Iruka."

"Hurm?"

He turned his head just in time to see me reaching towards him. His eyes widened and watched my hands. I even think he held his breath, why do I make him have such a reaction to me? I smiled at him, always amused by the way he acts, and went to pick up the pen from on top of his notebook.

"May I?"

"W-w-what? Ye-yeah. Go ahead."

He spoke softly and with surprise. His stuttering always made him blush wildly, I loved it. I wrote my cell number down.

"Here is my cell number. If you ever have a question over Biology… or just want to hang out, text me… or call, whichever." He seemed relieved that I only wanted to leave my number. I felt a little sting inside me. I had an urge to hug him but I knew it was too soon for that, he wouldn't know what to make of it.

"Oh, alright. I'll send you a text so you'll have my number too." He quickly got up and went to grab his phone.

I watched him, watched him bend over to get into his bag, watched a few strands of his hair brush against his cheeks as he did so, and watched as he brushed them behind his ear.

"Aww, it's dead."

I stood, pushing in my stool under the bar and walking towards Iruka already by the door. A blush would stain his face when around me, I as addicted to that fact.

"It's okay. You can plug it in and text me later tonight if you like, or whenever."

He seemed to act as if I was cornering him and stepped aside, opening the door for me.

"O-okay, I will. Thanks again so much Kakashi for helping me, I appreciate it."

"Of course, my pleasure." I walked to the door and stopped to turn to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder which made his face flare up instantly. "Have a good night, Iruka. See you Tuesday." I patted his shoulder, I couldn't resist touching him. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to do so much to him but I knew he wasn't ready for it. I wasn't even sure if he would accept my feelings… I just had a feeling about him, I wasn't sure of it. "Oh, and thanks again for dinner."

"Y-yeah, no problem. You too, good night."

I gave him a smile, my eyes lingering longer than should have in his gaze before I turned to finally walk away. I kept going, forcing myself not to look behind me. I didn't have to force myself for too long because the door shut quickly after I exited. I smiled to myself. Iruka, I really like you.

It didn't take me long to get to my bike and get home. After checking on my grandmother and taking a quick shower, I laid on my couch. I checked my phone, only texts from Rin. Woops, I forgot to text her. Nothing from Iruka yet. He probably was too polite to text this late anyway, it was past midnight now.

I plugged in my phone and settled into my new silk sheets covering my couch. My phone chimed. I smiled and reached for it. With my eyes dilating I read the text.

-Hey, hope this doesn't wake you up but it's me, Iruka Umino. I wanted to text you before I lost your number (Naruto). Oh, g'night and thanks again for your help! See you Tuesday.

That's all I remember before I drifted off into sleep, the phone by my side.

-

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review!!! Please please please! _


	11. The Gym

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

_-Sorry for any errors, just a quick update before I go to work, I got too much homework to do tonight and won't be able to write anymore and didn't have time to read it over! So thanks for reading! Please review! 3 you all!!!_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Eleven: _The Gym_

Even though I was up past midnight last night and now up early enough to go to Biology Lecture if it were today, my body didn't feel tired. I laid on my bed for awhile, staring out my window at the already risen sun. By the way my room felt and the sunlight shining through my window, I knew it was going to be a beautiful day outside. My mind drifted to my dream I had dreamt just hours before. A dream about Kakashi.

I rolled onto my side, pulling the covers over my head to hide my blush from no one. Yes, my dream. Kakashi and I were back in the Biology lab and we were looking at pictures of babies… but _real _babies-like we were going to adopt one. You know how dreams are always weird right! You can't make sense of them… right? Well, we were arguing over what child we wanted- the one I wanted to adopt looked like a younger version of Naruto while Kakashi's looked like that freak baby girl we ended up creating. I got mad and flung all the papers on the ground for some reason and Kakashi tried to restrain me. We ended up fighting kind of like we did in real life but… we both fell. I fell on top of him and a cliché scene unfolded… a scene in most romance dramas were a couple is arguing and one falls on top of the other and they kiss and make up. Well, that is pretty much what happened.

I took my pillow and put it over my head, pressing my face into my sheets. I know you shouldn't think much of dreams because they are just distorted memories of pervious events but… I didn't kiss any one yesterday! I flung my pillow aside and moved myself to the edge of my bed. I look to my nightstand to locate my cell phone to check the exact time. It wasn't there. I began to look around the stand for it and between it and my bed -sometimes it fell down there. I blushed when I remembered I feel asleep with it.

I slowly began to look through my bed sheets. It was under my other pillow. My heart started to race when I saw I had one unread text message from Kakashi. I slowly opened it.

Lol no problem. Remember, whenever you need help you can count on me (even if you wake me up)! Sweet Dreams, Iruka.

S-s-s-sweeeet Dreams!? (AN: I love how he stutters in his own thoughts xD) I buried my face in my sheets once more. Had I woke him up? I looked again at the text; time received was 2:57AM. Had he stayed up that late?

I tried to clear my mind and made my bed. I plugged in my phone (I did last night since it was dead but then unplugged it to send him that text and then… forgot to plug it back in) and went to the bathroom. After my morning business I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then went towards the kitchen. I was surprised to see Naruto sprawled out across the loveseat. I smiled at him, that boy was a goofy one. I ruffled his hair roughly as I passed him and belly flopped onto the matching couch.

"Nnnnn."

The boy rolled over best he could and curled into a fetal position. I grabbed a couch pillow and made myself comfortable, that's when I realized where I was laying. My stomach turned as Kakashi's scent filled my nostrils- I was laying where Kakashi had sat just last night! I stayed still for a moment as my heart began to race, my mind flooding with all kinds of thoughts. I was amazed at what my next actions were. I quickly glanced at Naruto to see if he was still asleep- he was. I then cautiously, as if it possibly could be a deadly poison, leaned my face closer to the pillow and inhaled deeply.

Naruto made another grunting noise and I rocketed myself off the couch. My face was on fire from embarrassment. Naruto was still asleep, good he didn't catch what I was doing. I quickly walked past the loveseat and decided to take a morning shower before I passed out from excitement.

Unfortunately for me, while in the shower my dream came to mind again. That got me thinking about what really happened in lab yesterday. This, in turn, got me thinking about Kakashi's stomach. He must be physically well built. As I washed my body I examined myself. I wasn't overweight or anything but I wasn't in shape either. My muscles could use to be a little more defined. I decided right then and there that I would be making more use of the campus gym.

Naruto woke up while I was taking a shower and startled me when he walked into the bathroom mumbling a 'sorry, can't hold it'. He asked if I was going to cook breakfast. I told him to check and see if we had anything to cook. I commented on how the weather would be nice today but he was already out the door- which he left open.

"Naruto!"

No answer. I shivered under the water.

"NARUTO!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Come Shut The Door Please! You left it open."

I liked my showers hot, really hot, and the slightest breeze gave me shivers. I heard his weight clunking through the apartment and felt the strong breeze created by the quickly slammed bathroom door. I turned the water warmer until my goose bumps went away. I sighed.

"Thanks…"

After my shower Naruto decided to take one while I made us breakfast- eggs, bacon, and toast. It was nearing 10AM and Naruto began his texting Sakura (he did this religiously Sunday mornings).

"You know Naruto, she is never up this early." I was a slow eater and still finishing my toast off.

"Yeah, well I was texting Sasuke anyway."

My eyes widened at what the boy said. Sasuke? Were they becoming friends? Well, close friends?

Naruto sighed and filled his empty glass with more orange juice before he sat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"But it's not like he texts me back either."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it; he just seems like that type ya'know?"

Naruto turned to me, his care for the other boy was evident in his eyes.

"Sasuke's been through a lot Iruka. He's had a… worse childhood than mine."

I wasn't going to ask about such a sensitive subject but, if Naruto wanted to talk to me about it I was more than glad to be there for him and listen. I nodded, giving him my full attention.

"I mean, you know, you and me were orphans and all but… Sasuke was one too. All his foster homes and attempted adoptive families sent him back to the orphanage… You know… I always hated him for that… we went to the same orphanage… I would yell at him and we would even get in fist fights because I couldn't understand why he would be chosen and never me… and how he was chosen so many times and couldn't make them love him; couldn't be what they wanted so he could stay and have a home… unlike the rest of us. He was lucky to have gotten a chance to have a family but then, never wanted one… "

I watched Naruto's face closely as he told me this story. I didn't know all of this about Sasuke.

"His brother…" Naruto began.

Brother?

"Well, it's not for certain but this is what Sasuke thinks… he thinks that his brother had something to do with his parents' murder."

My hand went out to comfort Naruto, resting on his shoulder.

"His parents' murder?"

Naruto nodded and looked away.

"I mean, I know that's what Sasuke thinks and all but… his own brother? His older brother? You don't think someone would do that to his own family right?"

His blue eyes met mine, searching for an answer.

I pulled the boy into a hug, not being able to hold our gazes… not when the topic of a brother came up. I too had an older brother… that betrayed me.

After he cried for a little while (I had to try so hard not to cry myself) he made me swore I would never tell Sasuke that he cried over him. After I teased him for awhile that I would, I than promised I wouldn't. Naruto was so easy to rattle up. He decided to go pound on Sakura's and then Sasuke's doors until they woke. We would be playing tennis soon.

As Naruto was gone it left me vulnerable to my memories and I made sure to make myself busy- my brother was not something I liked thinking about. I washed dishes, straightened up the living room (without smelling anything else), and doused the seating with fabreeze. I got the bathroom cleaned and my room straightened up before Naruto was back to get me. It was almost noon now and we made our way to the tennis courts were Sakura and Sasuke were waiting.

We played tennis four-square and then a full game- The teams were always me and Naruto against Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura wasn't a good player but Sasuke made up for her lack of skill. My team lost. Exhausted we all walked to a gas station that was close to the campus and bought slushies. We sat on the curb while we slurped down our drinks. Everyone talked about how his or her classes were going and how we all had second exams coming up. How could I forget? Mine wasn't this Tuesday but next week's Tuesday.

Naruto got out his frog coin purse (don't ever make fun of him for it, you'll regret it!) and began to count his change.

"I'm gonna go get a refill!"

"Naruto, you're gonna make yourself sick." I tried warning him.

"Noo~ I won't!"

He was already inside the station. Within a minute he was back outside, drink in hand.

"Stupid, you're gonna throw up." Sasuke didn't bother to look at Naruto as he spoke.

"Shut up emo boy! No I won't!"

Sakura and I exchanged glances, rolling our eyes at the two.

"Let's play another game than, stupid."

"I am not stupid! Fine, you're on! Com'on Iruka, let's go!"

"Ah, why'd you drag me into this!?" I was already exhausted to be honest. "Sakura, do you want to play another game?"

She shook her head no. "We can be ball getters."

"Fine! I don't need Iruka to beat Sasuke!"

We all were walking towards the courts again, Naruto leading the way. Why'd it always have to come down to this? Those two having a match of some sorts?

"Hey stupid, you have to drink all of that too before we start."

"Shut up emo boy! I will!"

Naruto fell to his knees, hands gripping the sides of his head.

"Ahhh! It hurts!"

Sakura and Sasuke pasted him, "Stupid."

I stopped by Naruto and soothed his back.

"Brain freeze? You should drink it more slowly, Naruto."

"N-no, I w-won't lose to him a-again."

Naruto chugged down the rest of his slushie, and then screamed.

"Why does it hurt so much! Ahhh!"

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke knows why since he is such a science wiz…" Naruto shot me a death glare. "Heh, well my guess is it has something to do with your body needing to stay a certain temperature and while drinking the slushie the coldness of it gets so close to your brainstem and your body doesn't like that."

"Whatever."

Naruto struggled to his feet and ran after the others, leaving his trash behind him.

I sighed at the boy; I was always doing that, and picked up his trash and walked after them.

The games were intense and near the end of the match, Naruto vomited up a pile of blue bile. That ended the match; Sasuke was a game ahead, therefore winning. So, in the end Naruto lost because of his vomiting -they had one game left to go. I helped carry Naruto back to the apartment because his stomach was giving out on him but I wasn't going to say 'I told you so'.

"Too… much… sugar…" Naruto managed through his groans.

"Yep."

I rubbed the boy's back, trying to comfort him. We made it back to the apartment and Naruto laid himself down on the couch. I got him a bucket incase he would need it and placed it near him.

"T-thanks, I-iruka."

"Of course, Naruto." I patted the young boy's head as I left to located my laptop.

I brought it into the living room and sat on the loveseat. Naruto had popped in an anime rental Darker Than Black (AN: fooking awesome guys! Go to Hulu(dot)com and look it up!) and I pulled up the campus website –I was going to double check the syllabus for my Biology exam. I was happy all the classes at this campus were online because I was always losing my class syllabuses.

I didn't pay much attention to the animes Naruto watched, mainly because he watched them with subtitles. He said America always ruined animations with bad voice acting. I had to admit the boy did have a point. I tried watching some animes before with him but the voice acting was terrible and childish so I was put off by it. I went to check my student e-mail.

I had been applying to many of the campus work-study jobs. I didn't have a work history at all so many of the positions I applied for where filled with students who had had previous work experience. I went through my endless e-mails (the school even e-mailed you the daily cafeteria choices!) and found a reply to one of my applications.

"Naruto!"

My outburst had startled the boy, he fell off the couch.

"I-iruka! What is it?"

"I got an interview Tuesday to work at the Testing Center here on campus!"

"Oh, well good for you, about time you got an interview. What time Tuesday is it?"

My heart sank as I read the rest of the e-mail. I mumbled, "8:30 in the morning…"

"Don't you have that Biology lecture in the mornings?"

I sighed and nodded, staring at the e-mail. What was I going to do? Our next exam was coming up and I certainly didn't need to miss a lecture.

"Well, you said you got a test coming up. You're choice." Naruto was focused on his anime again.

"Yea I know… but… I've applied since I got here… and this will be my first interview…"

"Well, it's not like you need the money. Right, Iruka? Your adoptive parents still send you money don't they?"

I sighed again, watching my cursor blink 'I', awaiting my commands. "Yea, I don't need the money, but I just… want a job you know? My own earned money… and it will look good on my resume when I become a teacher to have worked at a Testing Center in college…"

"I'm sure that Kakashi 'fella will understand, just tell him about it. He's your teacher now right?"

For some reason my palms began to get sweaty. That's right, I'm sure Kakashi would understand… but if I missed lecture… well I'm sure I could get notes from Sakura easily… not that I would understand them but…

My stomach turned as I debated what to do. I closed out the application and shut my laptop and began watching Naruto's anime. I didn't know what was going on. There was a talking cat and a masked man swinging around on what I assumed was a thin metal wire. The action scenes were nice. I was soon really into the anime. Both Naruto and I whined when the disk ran out of episodes.

"Man, I can't wait! I'll have to get the next volume tomorrow! Did you like it Iruka?"

"Yes, I'll have to watch it from the beginning though."

Naruto then decided to fill me in on everything I had missed in the first volume. Granted I would of rather watched them then have him tell me but he seemed very happy to talk about it. He realized he had some homework that needed to be done and had saved it because he needed my help with it.

I loved helping Naruto with his homework; it made me feel like I was already a teacher. Naruto was stubborn with how he received information though and was sometime hard to teach. He wouldn't understand one way of explaining something and was sure it was wrong, and so you would have to approach him with a different tactic. He was good training in my future profession. If I had enough patience to help Naruto, I could deal with anyone.

We both worked on homework with rock music softly playing in the background. Naruto said his stomach was empty now and he was getting hungry. I decided just to make us both some ramen, not wanting to upset the boy's still tender stomach. After cleaning the dishes, I noticed the day had been spent and the sun was now setting. I looked to the microwave for the time. It was nearing seven o'clock.

Naruto thanked me for the meal and left –saying he was going to go bug Sakura. I smiled at the boy. As odd as it may seem, it felt as though he were a son to me or a younger brother, a mixture of the two. I cleaned up the homework mess we had made on the living room floor; organizing Naruto's things into his backpack.

I went into my room and changed into a thin tee-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I grabbed my older 2G iPod from my nightstand drawer and I tied my hair in a higher up ponytail, and then left for the gym. The night breeze was cool against my skin and I was sure it would feel even better once I was through with my work out. I arrived at the gym (which was only a building away) around 7:30.

When you first walk into the gym, you can smell the strong scent of the chlorine from the swimming pool. The first floor of the building consisted of a basket ball court with many goals, smaller racket ball rooms, and the indoor swimming pool. I went to the desk and the girl greeted me and took my student ID –this is how you checked in. I signed out a towel and headed up the stairs to the fitness equipment area.

There was row after row of treadmills and biking like equipment. They all faced TV's (you could plug in your headphones to the machine to listen to whatever TV set you choose). The center of the second floor didn't exist, well; it was like a balcony to over look the basketball court. A walking track surrounded the opening and next to the railing was the weightlifting equipment. I awkwardly smiled at the intense looks from other students I got as I made my way to a treadmill closest to the water fountain (which was just enough distance away from everyone). I stood on the machine and put in my headphones then put it on shuffle. I input my age and weight into the machine and started my walk with a slight incline.

I soon realized that the equipment near the water fountain was not one you wanted to be using. I soon took notice to the signs posted on the walls saying no outside food or drink –meaning you had no other choice but to use the water fountain. Well that sucked, not even a water bottle? I guess I can understand their reasoning behind that though -trash everywhere and broken machines, not good. I feel insecure as a almost consistent line was formed at the water fountain next to me, making me increase my speed.

Having walked for about 30 minutes I was surprised when I couldn't even jog for 4. I quickly turned the speed back down to low as I walked off my work out on the treadmill (which was certainly coming to an end soon!). I was embarrassed as I panted, that water fountain looking very appealing to my now dry mouth. I continued at a very slow walk as I waited for the line to clear. Having my chance, I turned off the treadmill and stepped off the machine towards the fountain.

As my foot made contact with the ground and I put my weight on that leg, I reached for the machine for support. My legs felt like wet noodles! Hoping no one would see me I wobbled the few steps to the water fountain and gulped down as much water as the contraption would let me. With my eyes closed I drank until I felt the presence of another person behind me. I opened my eyes and almost drowned myself when I focused on a pair of navy blue chucks.

-_Okay sorry it took long for an update and I wanted more to happen in this chapter but I guess it will be continued in the next chapter! Oh yes, be prepared for a shower scene! ;p you all deserve it! Thanks for reading please review!_


	12. First Shower Encounter

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

-

_I'm soo sooo sorry! Dx school has been kicking my ass! ;~; I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys! I love you! I will start on the next chapter asap and work on it little by little! Please review! Thank you for those who still read this story! Beware: Not edited .!!!_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Twelve: _First Shower Encounter_

I used the towel around my shoulders to cover my mouth as I coughed out the water I had just accidentally inhaled. I followed the pair of navy blue chucks up slender white legs. Kakashi was wearing a pair a shorts that seemed to be made out of a thin fabric; also, a white tank-top. My eyes finally found his face. I felt his hand pat my back gently.

"You okay, Iruka?" he spoke with a soft chuckle in his voice.

I turned my face away from him, my eyes now watering from coughing so much. I nodded, not being able to speak.

"Sit down for a minute." Kakashi gestured to an oversized bench next to the water fountain.

I knew a blush covered my face and I nodded again and wobbled to the bench and sat down. Kakashi smiled at me and bent over to sip water from the fountain. The tank-top he was wearing showed off how slender the man was. Despite his small size, Kakashi had very defined muscles. My eyes wandered over his visible glistening pale skin as he sipped from the water fountain. I noticed a tattoo on his upper left arm. It was of simple design; almost a tear drop swirl that had another swirl mark come up from the bottom to make it vertically symmetric. The ink colour was simply black.

Kakashi straightened himself and used the back of his hand to wipe away left over water drops from his lips. His usually wild hair seemed weighed down today –probably from sweating. He smiled at me and began to use his towel to dab away the sweat covering his face.

"So, how are you doing tonight, Iruka- aside from drowning yourself, again? You do that frequently I guess huh?"

I pretended to wipe my face with the towel, trying to hide my blush. Only around you Kakashi, I thought. It was the second time I nearly choked myself on water around him.

"Fine, thank you. How about yourself, Kakashi, how are you?"

He moved aside to let another student pass and use the water fountain. Instead of sitting on the bench next to me, he stood in front of me. My heart began to beat faster as he smiled down at me, holding either end of the towel around his neck with a firm grip of his hands. I could tell he had been lifting weights because his blood vessels were slightly protruding along his arms. His chest rose up and down with each deep breath he took, he must have been exercising hard to be breathing like that.

"Good, thanks. Just doing my usual workout." He shifted his weight to one leg.

"Usual? You come here often I presume?" I let my towel rest over my shoulder and began to fidget with my hands, not knowing where to put them.

"Everyday." He shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Wow, everyday? I'm so out of shape." I said, more of mumbling the last part. My hands were hot, my whole body was hot. I didn't want to put my hot hands in my hot lap so I leaned back into the bench and rested my arms against its back. The coolness of the wood against my hot skin felt good but this position made me feel vulnerable for some reason in front of the older man.

"You don't look out of shape." Again, Kakashi shifted his weight onto his other leg.

With my face already the temperature it was, I was hoping my newer blush wasn't noticeable. I was flattered by his compliment but also terribly embarrassed.

"T-thank you, Kakashi." I adverted my eyes to the television screens.

I was feeling even more vulnerable now but didn't want to let him on to it so I held my physical position. My nervousness usually made me ramble though, and I blurted out a random question before actually thinking of its relevance.

"So, was that lip ring fake?"

Kakashi looked just as surprised I asked that question as much as I was when I heard it come from my mouth.

"Umm…" He chuckled; that made me feel more at ease. "No, I just forget to put it in."

"Oh…" I really didn't know why I had asked what I did. I really didn't know how to carry on the topic I chose. "W-won't it close up? I mean the hole?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle. It looked like he was enjoying me taking a personal interest in him. Even though being so blunt was not deliberate, I had to admit I had wanted to ask him questions about himself before. He shifted his weight a final time before moving to sit next to me. I wasn't expecting his actions and didn't want him to think I felt uncomfortable around him so, I tensely kept my arms against the back of the bench.

It was awkward at first… being so close to him. I could literally feel the heat emitting off his body. His slightly damp towel touching the skin of my arm; it gave me a shiver. My stomach knotted as his familiar scent from earlier today made its presence known to me. My eyes almost fluttered shut as his own personal smell of perspiration mixed with his cologne to make an almost irresistible fragrance. I found myself wanting to burry my nose into his soft flesh as I did to the couch pillow this morning.

We began to chat about his lip ring. Kakashi told me how Professor Gai was always challenging Kakashi to things, anything. It could be a race around the block; it could be a contest to see who could hold his breath longer, etc., really anything. Kakashi had lost a challenge and his punishment was to get his lip pierced. After he got it done he wore it for a day before he took it out but, Professor Gai said that was not the penalty. Kakashi argued with him and they came to the agreement his punishment would, at a minimum, be carried out while at work at the bar.

I laughed at his story and was happy Kakashi had a friend like Professor Gai to play childish contests with. Kakashi was sitting on my right – this gave me a closer view of his tattoo. I decided to ask him about it. He gave a sort answer that while in the military he and his team got matching tattoos. My impatientness got the better of me and I asked him how long he had been in the Marines (I already could have guessed how long from what Rin told me). He gave me a questioning look before replying 'nine or so years'.

An awkward silence followed that and during it I reviewed what I had said. He had told me he was in the 'military'; I knew that from talking with Rin but Kakashi didn't know about what our conversation entailed that night at the bar (from the vagueness of the note he had taken up from Sakura and I). His choice of words were vague and then I went asked him how long he was in the 'Marines'… he didn't specify what branch he had joined. This meant he realized Rin had told me apparently more than he had hoped she did because I had instantly knew/assumed he was in the Marines. (AN: . gomen, I couldn't figure out how to re-write this -.-')

My right arm was beginning to tingle but I was too scared to move at this point. I needed to think of something fast to change the subject because I wanted Kakashi to open up to me but I didn't want to rush him too fast or talk about difficult topics for him. I felt my body begin to heat up again and break out in another sweat as I became nervous.

"Oh… umm, before I forget," my free hand scratched my nose, "Tuesday I have an interview at the Testing Center in the morning… i-it's at 8:30."

Kakashi nodded and gave me a forced smile. "So you will miss lecture?"

"I-i-if t-that's okay, K-kakashi. I'll be s-sure to s-stay as long as I c-can." My body was on fire again from the embarrassment my stuttering caused.

"I understand, that will be fine. If you would like me to to go over it with you later that day I can." He scratched the back of his silver hair with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes! I mean, t-that would be wonderful Kakashi. Thank you."

"No problem, man." He patted my thigh before standing.

I blushed and gladly moved my arm from the back of the bench, the blood returning to my cold hand. Where Kakashi's hand touched my thigh, my skin tingled. I stood shyly and adjusted the towel around my neck.

"In return, I'll m-make you dinner. What would you like, Kakashi?"

He used the towel to ruffle up his hair before he spoke, "What's your favorite thing to cook?"

"Umm…" I paused a moment. There were so many things I enjoyed! "Well… is there anything you don't like?"

"Raw onions… and… nothing too spicy… I guess that's it. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you like pineapple?"

He nodded, "I love fruit."

I smiled at him. Yes! I knew what I would make for him. "Okay. Good."

He chuckled at me and turned to walk towards the weightlifting equipment. My mouth opened to speak but no words came out. I only hesitated for an instant before I instinctively followed after Kakashi. I watched as the other students' attention fell on us as we walked. My body heated up again and I became self conscious of my body. Did I smell? What if that was the reason Kakashi had stood? It wasn't because I made him feel uncomfortable about our topic of chat but rather because my underarms stunk! I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh, Kami! How embarrassing! I need to find a way to leave quickly so I can shower!

"Umm… Iruka?"

Kakashi softly saying my name made my heart skip a beat. However, I didn't open my eyes fast enough to realize I was walking into him.

"Oof!"

I had walked right into Kakashi's chest! I am probably over exaggerating but it felt like his body heat had transferred into me with that brief contact. My whole body felt like it was on fire, I knew my face was bright red. I cursed at myself for blushing so easily!

"I'm, I'm so sorry, K-kakashi!"

I panicked from feeling Kakashi's dampened tank-top against my bare skin and jerked away from him. My heart was racing. I felt movement on my thigh and that alarmed me more! What was Kakashi doing!? I let out a small surprised noise and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I stared down at my leg in shock reaction looking for what touched me. I wanted to cry when I noticed it was just my iPod falling out of my pocket.

Kakashi laughed at me; the smile he made when he laughed was dazzling. Oh no, he heard my squeal. My chest felt heavy. I must have looked like a complete idiot and everyone was watching!

Kakashi pretended to wipe tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and bent down to pick up my iPod. He was still chuckling as he handed it to me.

"Here you go, Iruka. Ha ha. You, you're too cute you know." He continued to chuckle as he draped his towel over the bench of a large machine thing I wasn't familiar with.

"E-excuse me!" I quickly put the iPod in my pocket then covered my face with my towel. My legs were feeling weak again. Did Kakashi just call me c-cute!?

He sat down and nonchalantly looked over his shoulder with a smile so sincere it was breath taking. "It's true. That's why everyone has her _or _his eyes on you. Everyone's checking out the new cutie in the fitness center." He winked at me that sent a shiver down my spine. "And when you blush like that, Iruka, who can resist that cute face?" (AN: "her OR his eyes on you"- Kakashi trying to hint that men could find Iruka attractive too, it went over our chunin's head :3)

I, I was going to faint. Kakashi called me cute… My vision was getting blurry and I stumbled to sit down at the nearest work bench to another machine. I buried my face into my towel and yelled at him, the towel muffling its sound. "Quit it, Kakashi! I'm embarrassed enough! And they only are looking at me because of how clumsy I am."

I heard him chuckle more before he spoke. "But you're so fun to tease; and trust me, it isn't just because you're clumsy."

I shyly peeked out of my towel shield and watched as he put his arms against some kind of pads and push them together in front of his chest. His triceps and every other arm muscle sprang to life. I was taken aback by how largely they grew.

"F-fun to tease? Don't make me hit you again, Kakashi." I glared at him. Was he… giving me compliments?

He turned his gaze to me and was not intimidated by my glare at all. He gave me a wink and continued his work out.

I covered my face up with the towel again and kicked his foot- which was the closest thing to me at the time.

He only continued to chuckle.

I calmed down after awhile and we began to talk as he finished his upper body exercises- I only kept him company, I was still tired! We talked about science first then I told him how Naruto threw up earlier today. After about twenty more minutes of work out, we made our way back to the water fountain.

"Do you play any other sports besides tennis, Iruka?"

"Um… I don't know." I was sitting on the bench again waiting on him.

"How about we play a game of basketball?" Kakashi straightened himself and began to wipe away the sweat around his shoulders with his towel.

"Basketball?" I hadn't played basket ball since high school. I mean, I wasn't on the team or anything but I did play with the other kids for fun and helped my friends practice.

Kakashi smiled down at me as he stood in front of me like before. "Yeah. How about it?"

I checked my phone for the time. "When does the fitness center close?"

Kakashi gave me a grin. "I'm a facility member so I can stay as long as I like, so don't worry about that." He motioned for me to follow with a nod of his head.

I stood and followed him down the stairs. We exchanged our towels at the desk for clean ones. There were a few students already playing basketball on one side of the court. I recognized him as one of Naruto's friends from the bar… Kiba I believe was his name.

"Would you like to put your iPod in a locker before we start so it doesn't fall out of your pocket again?"

We were walking along the side of the basketball court. I felt a blush come to my cheeks again as I remembered embarrassing myself earlier. I gave a shy smile and nodded a yes to Kakashi. He gave me a soft chuckle in return and kept walking forward. I met Kiba's gaze and he gave me a large grin and waved in my direction. I waved back, returning his smile.

Kakashi and I made our way into the men's shower area, the room also smelling like chlorine. There were probably two entrances to the showers, one from the side we came in through and another from the swimming pool room. Despite the strong chlorine smell, the smell of body odor was also present and I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

"Iruka, you can share my locker since I have a lock on it." Kakashi was stopped at full height locker near some benches. He undid the lock and waited for me to come to him.

I felt a little uneasy, probably just from the smell of the place. I smiled to Kakashi and walked up to him, taking my iPod and cell from my pockets. Inside his locker there was a duffle bag at the bottom and stack of towels on the top shelf. I placed my items on shelf.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I looked around at the other lockers and noticed almost all of them didn't have locks on them and the others were small, only a foot by a foot in size. However, Kakashi's was along the wall of large lockers, all with locks. I suppose it was a perk of being a facility member.

I heard the locker door squeak as Kakashi leaned in towards me, my heart skipping a beat. "If you ever need to use it, the code to my lock is 666." He whispered in my ear.

"Kakashi!" I stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the man. Why was he telling me his locker code!? "I don't want to be held responsible if something gets stolen from you! I didn't need to know your locker code! And that choice is bad luck and too easy to guess!" What an idiot! Who does that?

Kakashi chuckled as he tossed his phone into the locker and shut it. "But, I trust you, Iruka."

I turned my back to him and began to walk out of the locker area. I have to admit I like that Kakashi trusted me enough to give me his locker code but did he have to get so close when he told me it!? And what idiot chooses such a number that is supposed to bring bad luck? And all the same numbers at that!

We made our way to the courts, a local radio station playing from a small boombox plugged into the wall. Kakashi got a ball from the front counter. Kakashi passed the ball to me and I went to catch it, it slipped through my hands and hit my chest. I blushed and took a hold of it and began to dribble in place. The smirk on Kakashi's face got on my nerves.

"I haven't played in years just so you know."

"I never played on a team myself." Kakashi stood in front of me. He motioned for me to take a shot at the goal.

We were at the 3-point mark. I bent my knees and readied myself for the shot. "Then why do you want to play a game?" I pushed the ball forward.

"Because I enjoy spending time with you."

I stumbled forward, having lunged too hard. My heart was racing at what he said. _Because I enjoy spending time with you._ He was smiling at me. The sound of the ball hitting the backboard made him turn his gaze to the goal. The ball went through the net.

"Alright! Look at that, I'm a natural!" I jogged towards the goal to retrieve the ball, my heart not being able to take being looked at with that older man's smiling face.

We traded off taking shots at the goal for a little while before we started the game. Kakashi had a bit of an advantage against me. He was slightly taller than I am and more slender, which made him more agile. He was also obviously in better shape than I too, which didn't boost my confidence in winning.

He gave me the ball first, and the game was on. When I had the ball, Kakashi would get in front of me but never try to steal the ball, just try to block me. I could tell he was going easy on me. It made me want to go easy on him in return, which seemed to be his plan because he started stealing the ball from me! We both would spit out idle insults and threats to each other as we became more involved in the game.

The awkwardness at the beginning of the game was fading and we became more at ease with the close contact this sport demanded from us. Kakashi was a lot heavier then he looked. I shielded the ball from him with my body as I slowly backed myself up closer to the goal. His body was unmovable as I pushed against him. We were becoming more rough and my body was getting quite tired, but I would not lose to him!

I felt a squeeze on my hip and I jerked away from it with a squeal, the ball being stolen away by a silver haired cheater. "T-that's cheating, K-Kakashi!" I yelled and chased after him. How dare he! My hips are very sensitive! I hate being tickled too! I can't control how my body thrashes when someone tickles me; others have even been hurt by it. My face was blazing as I stormed towards him. He took his shot and of course made it. I was beginning to think he had lied about not playing on a team before.

I didn't dare try and tickle him as cheating, I tripped him. I was happy he didn't complain; it made stealing the ball from him easier. I would stomp on his foot, using my heavier weight against him. He only smirked at my antics. This; however, started a war. He would tickle me in attempt to get the ball (which he accomplished) but my uncontrollable jerks from being tickled probably left a few bruises on him I'm sure. In return I would constantly trip or push him. He never tripped me though, he didn't need to. I feel many times on my own.

I chased after him, he jumped into his shot, and I jumped after it. He moved to the side and I was soon falling onto his back. I hit him at an awkward angle and we both fell to the hard floor.

"Ooouch!" I rubbed my lower back as I looked to see if Kakashi was okay. He was making a pained face as he rubbed his knees.

"You okay, Iruka?" He stood and outstretched his hand to me.

I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet. "Yep. You?" I was panting, as was Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you."

He smiled at me before straightening his attire out and walking in the direction the ball went. I took a minute to catch my breath and that's when I realized all the background sounds aside from the music were gone. I looked around. There were no students and no workers behind the front desk.

"Kakashi?"

"Hurm?" He was holding the ball and walking towards me, running a hand through his silver locks.

"I think they are closed now. Maybe we should go? Do you know the time?" I guess I got so caught up with my game with Kakashi I hadn't noticed everyone had left. How long had we been playing?

"We can stop the game here if you want, that's fine with me. I'm a couple of points ahead anyway." He spun the ball on a fingertip smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and hit the ball from his hand, it rolling towards the locker room entrance. "Wow, they really just leave you here like this?"

"Ah, about that… umm…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I told them we'd be staying late and that I'd lock up so…"

"Oh, I see." I didn't know what to make of that. "Well, that's cool that they will let you stay as long as you like, I guess. I wonder how late it is."

We both drank from the water fountains before we made our way back to the locker room. Kakashi opened his locker and handed me my phone and iPod. It was almost 10 o'clock! I was pretty certain the fitness center closed at 9 o'clock.

"Wow, time sure does fly." I began as I put my items into my pockets.

"When you're getting your ass beaten in basketball." Kakashi smirked over his shoulder at me as he pulled his duffle bag from his locker.

"That is _not _how it goes, Kakashi. And that is _not _what happened!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I had fun too, Iruka." Kakashi slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed a towel from his locker and tossed it to me. "I have an extra change of sweats and a tank top I think you'll fit into."

Think I'll fit into? Huh? Kakashi grabbed himself a towel and turned then walked towards the showers. The showers! He was talking about showering! My heart started to race. Kakashi rounded the corner and was out of my sight. I heard him sling his bag down and unzip it. It was nice of him to offer me a change of his own clothes since I obviously didn't bring any in my pockets. Why would I shower here though when I lived only a short walk away, I hadn't even fathomed showering at the fitness center!

I was beginning to panic; I didn't know what to do. Turn and leave without him knowing? No, I couldn't do that. Tell him I don't feel comfortable showering around him? No, that wouldn't work either… did I feel uncomfortable around Kakashi? Well, he always does make my heart race and make me have a mad blush on my face but… those aren't necessarily uncomfortable feelings, I actually… kind of like that. I shook my head, trying to clear my many thoughts. I couldn't hesitate anymore, if I did then Kakashi would know I was hesitating and would probably be offended by it. I didn't want to hurt him.

I was trembling in my baby steps, my feet moving on their own. I ever so slowly moved in the direction of the showers. I heard the water turn on. My mouth went dry and by skin began to itch. Why was I getting so nervous? He's male, I'm male; no big deal right? My mind was racing and I remembered the first day I had seen Kakashi. It was the first lab and he was very intimidating with his voice and with his body language. When he had left the lab room momentarily the other students started calling him queer among other things… but my mind wandered around the word queer.

Kakashi didn't act gay… I mean he dyed his hair but a lot of people dyed their hair and… Kakashi had other reasons why he kept his dyed anyway. He… didn't dress gay… he dressed normal… I don't recall ever seeing him wearing anything rainbow in colour… What did gay people look like? Gay men… talk sassy and wear pink and talk with their hands like girls… some even wear makeup sometimes… then the other cliché gay men are the big burly, hairy, bald-biker men in ass-less chaps (AN: my best friend's favorite type of man ;p love you poopoo 3 !).

I ruffled up my hair. Argh! I've never thought about having to tell whether someone was gay or not; it never mattered before! A person is a person! So what if Kakashi was gay or is gay! It's not like he was going to do anything to me… if I dropped the soap. I slapped myself.

"Stop it, Iruka you fool! You stink, take a fucking shower!" I covered up my own mouth as I cursed. I took a deep breath and mentally rolled my eyes at myself and rounded the corner. I hadn't been in the showers before so it was human instant to quickly take in your surroundings and my eyes wondered to a very pale, very nude, back-side of Kakashi.

I felt steam come out of my ears as I quickly adverted my eyes, even though I knew he didn't see me. The unexpected sight had me jump a little (AN: unexpected? Unexpected! Really Iruka, unexpected! Come'on you knew it was coming! ;p ) and my shoes squeaked against the tile floor as I slipped on water. Lucky for me I was near the bench where Kakashi had placed his duffle bag and had two stacks of clothes neatly folded beside it. I used the bench to balance myself.

"Oh, be careful, Iruka. The floor's wet." Kakashi called out to me, his voice echoing in the empty shower area.

I didn't dare look up as I heard his voice. Of course I know the floor is wet, we're in the showers! Getting angry at Kakashi for his teasing calmed me down a little bit and I sat down on the bench. Had I taken so long to get in here he had time to stack the clothes like this? My stomach turned. I removed my shoes and socks, scrunching my nose at how I had to peel them off my feet. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I removed my shirt and stood. I emptied my pockets and put my items in my shoes. My body was trembling as I removed my shorts and boxers in one swift movement and quickly folded them- placing them on top of my small dirty clothes pile. I snatched my towel from the bench and wrapped it around my tingling bottom half. I took another deep breath and turned around, facing the showers.

The showers were lined up parallel to each other, a shower curtain between only a few. Kakashi was using a west wall shower and I quickly padded my way to the east wall, directly behind him. The shower curtains only divided between you and the person next to you so my back was open to Kakashi. I chewed on my bottom lip as I turned on the water and jumped when ice cold droplets sprinkled on my skin. I had goose bumps all over. My body was trembling, a mixture of my nervousness and from being cold. I adjusted the water to my liking, super hot. I felt my body ease its tense state as the water heated my body deep beneath my skin.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as the hot water soothed my sore muscles. For a moment I forgot where I was at, but the sound of something scratching across tile brought me back to the reality that I was in the showers, alone, with Kakashi.

-

"Feel free to use any of these, Iruka." I placed my shower caddie containing all my soaps and shampoos between us. I bit my lip hard as I focused on Iruka's tan legs. I had startled him with my words; he had jumped a little when he heard my voice. I quickly turned my back to him, making sure my eyes didn't wander up any further than his legs. That and I didn't want Iruka to see that my cheeks were tinted from my blush.

"Oh, t-t-thank you, K-kakashi."

I loved it when he stuttered. It got my heart racing every time, especially when he spoke my name.

"No problem."

I lathered up my hair, closing my eyes. I listened to Iruka rummage around in my shower caddie. I felt like I needed to say something. I know it had only been a few minutes since Iruka had entered the showers but, each second of this awkward silence seemed in itself like an eternity.

"Y-you're not half bad at basketball, Iruka." I chewed on my lip.

There was a slight hesitation before Iruka replied.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You're not half bad yourself. A-at basketball."

I let out a chuckle. I closed my eyes tight as I rinsed the soap out of my hair.

"I had fun tonight." Those words came out of my mouth as the fact came to mind. I felt an obligation to make this as least awkward as possible. My plan to pressure him into taking a shower with me worked but… now I was getting cold feet, fearing I would scare him away if I was too direct. Too, direct? I still wasn't… sure as to what I wanted out of Iruka…

"I-I did too, Kakashi."

Iruka answered quickly and I felt my lips curl into a smile. They were always doing that when I was around Iruka. I was always… smiling.

"I'm happy you have a brush in here. I mean, I'm surprised you do since it looks as though you don't use one." Iruka chuckled.

Its sweet chiming echoing through the showers got my heart racing; I loved this man's sweet, deep voice. Iruka talked as if hurried- most likely from being nervous here with me. I had to smirk at the fact that he was just so innocent and cute. "I need to wash my hair but, if I don't brush it before hand, it will just be a tangled mess later."

My heart ached at his words. He was washing his hair?! And right behind me too! Cute, sweet, innocent Iruka is naked… wet… and is about to have his hair down right behind me… My heart started to race when I realized I had begun to excite myself. Iruka continued to ramble on about his hair. I assume his ranting was brought about from the awkward silence, but it wasn't doing well to clear my mind off him. He complained how Sakura had forced him to wear his hair down the night he came to Ichiraku's.

That did it. I remember that night all too well from his natural beauty. His long dark brown hair, his chestnut eyes, his wide shoulders and soft full lips… I grabbed the shower knob and pushed it to the far left. My body stiffed under the ice cold water pouring down on me. Iruka continued talking, my mouth making auditable "ah's" and "oh's" whenever it felt necessary. I myself was not comprehending a word he was saying.

My mind continued to visualize what the man behind me would look like. Tan smooth skin? Tan lines? Muscles defined? Freckles? Tattoos? Hair- I bit my lip hard. Enough with the thoughts! I had myself fully excited now and my heart was racing. I couldn't let Iruka see me like this… oh I would just die. He probably would run away from me screaming and crying.

I shivered under the cold water that didn't give me resolve. Despite my strong want to see all of Iruka, I could not chance it. If I looked at him now… without a bullet proof wall between us… I didn't think I could hold myself back from touching him…

"What do you think about that, Kakashi?"

I felt a jolt run through my body as I heard my name- the kind of feeling you get when you're sneaking around and are caught red-handed.

I was thankful the shower I picked was on the wall nearest to the opening of the locker rooms. I turned off my water and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist hastily.

"I-I forgot about your student ID. I left it at the front desk. I better go get it before I forget!" With quick but careful steps, I got the hell out of there; keeping my back to Iruka as I took off for rounding the corner!

Iruka called out an 'okay' and I banged my head against the cold tile wall as soon as I was out of Iruka's sight. My clothes were still on the bench… which was in view of Iruka. I shook my head. No, this towel would work for the moment. I hope to Kami no one sees me walking around the gym wet and in a towel though…

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I heard the echo of Iruka clearing his throat, a blush coming to my already flushed cheeks. I started walking for the front desk, thinking of the time I saw Tsunade naked and passed out in the backroom of the bar- that sure as hell didn't turn me on!

-

_Well, there it is! You're first shower scene! Yes, I plan on having another! xD I hope you all enjoyed and please review!!!_

_Also, people please review! I get a lot of story alert requests and favorite author/story requests D; take the time to write a line of review! Please?!_


	13. White Lie

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_How mean would I be if I didn't update this story while I'm on my spring break? Hurm!? Well, no worries because I am and I did! x3 Thank you all for your reviews so far! There will be a reward for my 200__th__ reviewer! Details are at the end of this chapter! Thank you! Xoxoxoxo! _

_BTW- I threw in a lil bonus towards the end of this chapter 3 hope you enjoy~_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Thirteen: _White Lie_

I probably shouldn't be walking across the basketball court since I was still drenched and leaving a water trail behind me, but I didn't care. I felt my nipples harden as the breeze from my pace chilled my damp body. Student ID, Student ID, I kept repeating in my head trying to keep my thoughts task related. My body shivered as a dead bug stuck to the bottom of my foot. I felt my teeth grind. I hated having stuff stuck to the bottom of my feet. I used the toe of my other foot to pick it off. I continued walking towards the front desk. I could only imagine how black my feet would look like after this little walk- the grimy feeling on the bottom of my feet served as evidence. By the time I reached the front desk I had picked several items off the bottom of my feet.

"Does No One Ever Sweep In Here!?" I was fuming. I used the counter at the desk as balance as I viewed the bottom of my feet. Disgusting; black from layers of dust I picked up and sprinkles of bits of trash and insect body parts. I realized why I had come over here in the first place and sighed with relief. My little walk here had hit all the right nerves to get my mind off a certain little hottie who was alone in the showers at the moment. I held my towel with one hand as I reached over the counter to grab Iruka's student ID card.

I smiled as I examined the ID picture. Iruka was so cute. He was such a handsome man. I felt my heart beat faster as I stared at the small image. I chewed on my lip. His hair was down for the picture also. I was blushing again. Stupid kid got me all worked up over him. Kid… Iruka wasn't a kid… he was a young man but not immature… I wondered about Iruka's age. He seemed really level headed; I wonder what made him just recently start college? He wasn't too proficient when it came to advanced sciences but, that just meant it wasn't his forte. He seemed a rather bright fellow anyway.

Commercials played on the radio station still emitting from the speakers of the small boom-box on the basketball court. I tucked my towel tight around my waist so it would hold on its own and gritted my teeth again as I made my way to the device. I turned it off and could hear the sound of the shower Iruka was currently in. I glanced down at his student ID in my hand again- my lips curling in a smile. He was smiling. He looked very proud to be getting his picture taken- he looked like such a freshman. I let out a soft chuckle. Even in this tiny picture you could still see the light scar across his nose in contrast to his tanned skin. I traced over it with my finger, wishing it was the real Iruka and that I could be running my finger over his cute scar on his nose.

There was a crash sound in the shower; its echoing startled me and I jumped, dropping Iruka's ID. My heart was racing but I knew the sound was of an item crashing and not Iruka falling, so I wasn't worried over his safety. With the fitness center now quite, aside from the shower sounds, I heard Iruka mumbling in the shower. I had to smile at this- probably just dropped the shampoo bottle or something. I bent over to pick up Iruka's ID card I had dropped… then I realized that Iruka, exactly at this same moment was probably doing the exact same thing- bending over to pick up what he dropped.

I bit my lip as my eyes wondered to my lower half still bent over to pick up the ID. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why can I not control my body around him? I made sure not to look at the ID picture as I made my way back into locker room area- painfully forcing myself to again picture Tsunade's large, large breasts with giant nipples. I gagged, almost throwing up in my mouth. I reached my locker and opened it. I stood there and stared at my almost empty locker as I tried to clear my head. The different splashing sounds of water hitting the tiles as Iruka moved around in the shower made my mind paint a mental picture as to what Iruka was currently doing.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself. Futile. This was all futile. I wasn't winning at all. I placed Iruka's ID in my locker and decided I needed to wait until Iruka was done with his shower and dressed before I got within visible range of the man. I threw my towel on the ground and wiped my feet roughly on it, getting all the dirt and trash off them. I sighed; maybe I should of left the radio on- it might have proven to be a distraction. I noticed my cell screen was lit. I took my phone and opened it- I had a few new text messages.

_-Hey, Kakashi! 3 I sent you some more pictures to upload tonight as well as a new chapter to the "Lover's Quarrel" story! Hope you can find the time to put them up soon! Our lovely fans are waiting for the update!_

_~Jiraiya_

Alright, a new chapter!- I was looking forward to reading that later tonight when I got home. I moved down to an older, newly received message.

_Kakashi! Where the hell are you! It's busy! Get your ass to work you're late!_

I deleted the message from Rin right away. I'll get there when I get there woman, you're still on my shit-list. I shut my locker with a sigh, leaning my head against it. Should I stay mad at her? I just learned today that she had told Iruka… well, it had to be her. She told him that I was in the Marines... I chewed on my lip. What else had she told him? How much did he know? My stomach twisted. I guess I couldn't hold it against Rin. I knew she cared for me, hell, I would even go as far as to say she loved me; although, I couldn't think of why she would. I mean, I was with her but she knew I didn't love her… she could tell… that I didn't have 'those' kind of feelings for her… yet she stayed with me because it made my grandmother happy… I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

I let a finger run around my head and trail over Obito's eye. Did Rin tell Iruka about… you? About… Obito? Would she really be that bold and go that far? I let my eyes close. Well, if he did know… I guess it would make it easier… for me because now I wouldn't have to talk about it with him… cause he already might know. Well, he would know what Rin thought of us… what does she know? No one but me knows about that notebook… no one but me knew he had feelings for me… my stomach twisted harder. I knew his feelings for me… I was the only one and… and…

"Oh, Kakashi! S-sorry!"

My head jerked up and snapped quickly to the side when I heard Iruka speak. I quickly wiped the tear that had trailed down my cheek from Obito's eye, thankful Iruka was as bashful as to of turned around seeing me naked. Naked? I looked down. My towel was still under my feet. I chuckled softly to myself. Iruka was too cute. I grabbed his ID from my locker and walked towards the showers, dirty towel in my other hand. How long had I been lost in thought? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that the water had been turned off? This wasn't like me… I wasn't myself… when I was around Iruka… I shook it off. No need to get lost in those thoughts again.

When I rounded the corner Iruka's face was a crimson colour and his eyes were glued to the floor. With a smirk on my face I proudly strode past him. Iruka ever so slightly moved to the side, giving me more room to pass, eyes still locked on the wet floor tiles. I paused briefly beside him to hold out his ID between my index and middle fingers for him to take. He hesitated and brought shaky fingers to take the card quickly from my grasp.

"T-t-thank you, Ka-ka-kakashi. I'm going to go get a d-drink of w-water!"

With a blush so fierce it made even his scar a scarlet colour, Iruka bolted for the exit. I grinned, taking notice to how my loose cotton tee had turned into a fitted tee on Iruka. My head tilting to the side as I also took note that my sweat pants were quite fitted around his ass as well. With a smile so large my face muscles were beginning to ache, I began to put on my clean change of clothes in silence.

I gathered my items and put Iruka's and mine's dirty clothes together in a plastic bag I carried with me for that reason. I smiled when I noticed Iruka's boxers had little dolphins printed all over them. He really was too cute. I put the plastic bag inside my duffle bag and locked away my other items in my locker. Iruka hadn't returned yet so I figured the cute man was blushing feverishly at the water fountain and waiting for me. I snickered to myself. I loved driving this man crazy. I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder as I walked out of the showers with a smug look on my face.

Iruka was fumbling with his phone next to the water fountain, his cheeks a pink tint. When he heard me enter the basketball court his cheeks turned red and he stuttered over his words as he talked to me.

"Ah… Um… K-kakashi. I'm s-sorry but I need to g-get home right a-away b-b-b-because N-naruto n-needs h-help with his h-homework. He has a p-paper d-due in the m-morning." He blinked a lot and his eyes went back to his cell.

I think that is the worst I've heard the man stutter yet. Maybe the shower wasn't a good idea just yet… I smiled as I walked towards him, nodding. "Okay, no problem. It's getting late anyway right?"

Iruka nodded and fell into stride next to me as we walked across the court and lobby area. Exiting the building, the night breeze hit us and I swore I heard Iruka breathe a sigh of relief. The night breeze tickled my still damp eye lashes and I let my eyes close, taking in a deep breath. The world just seemed calmer and cleaner after you took a shower and stepped outside- at least it did to me. Iruka making a surprised noise made me open my eyes.

"Ah… t-thank you for letting me borrow your clothes! I will return them to you Tuesday m-morning. C-cleaned of course!"

I softly chuckled, nodding. "Don't worry about it; and, you don't have to worry about washing them so soon. You have that interview to go to. I can get them when I come over for dinner, remember?"

Even with the moonlight barely making his tanned skin visible, I knew there was a blush there.

"R-right! Oh, m-my clothes!" Iruka jogged back to the fitness center doors and tugged on them. "T-they won't open? I thought you had to lock them? I left my clothes in the shower room!"

I scratched the back of my head, a few yards away from him. He's just now realizing he left his clothes in there? I must have had him very frazzled. I felt an invisible mustache curl into a villain fashion. "Well, you see. The doors are already locked… you can exit but you can't get back in without a key."

Iruka looked even more embarrassed. "But… but… " He looked through the doors, pressing his nose against the glass and cupping his hands on either side of his face to peer inside.

"Iruka, no one is inside." I sighed. What was he doing? Leaving clothes in the showers is common- even though he didn't leave them there since I had them. But, I wasn't going to let him know they were in my bag. "Did you leave anything important inside?"

Iruka sighed, his shoulders in a sloughed position as he walked back towards me. "Not really."

"Well, then. Students leave clothes in the showers all the time, very common. You can just pick them up in the lost and found tomorrow." We made pace again towards his dorm- Iruka not even noticing I was walking him home.

"Nnn… Okay."

We walked in silence the block it took us to reach the Village. Iruka must have really been lost in thought. I mean, his boxers are cute! Nothing to be so embarrassed over! I looked up at the dimmed stars. Well, unless… he had an accident in them… then having to pick up shit covered clothes from the lost in found would be hell of a lot embarrassing. I made a distasteful face as I prayed to Kami Iruka's garments weren't stinking up my own. I shook away my crazy thoughts as Iruka came to a stop, finally realizing I had walked him all the way home.

He turned to face me and his cheeks were flushed with blush. His eyes darted around me like they always did when he was nervous. I smiled on the inside as I waited for him to calm his nerves- I could watch his face for days and be well entertained. He brought a finger to scratch his cute scar across his nose and then awkwardly bend his ID card in his hands, not being able to stand still.

"Um… thanks again, K-kakashi." His feet fidgeted.

I smiled at him, nodding. "No, thank you. It was fun having someone to work-out with. Maybe we can run into each other more often? I'm here every night."

I made sure when I spoke to him that I dropped subtitle hints that I really enjoyed our time together and that I wanted more time with him. However, he seemed unacquainted with regular dating protocol and lines and my advances usually just went over his head. But that was okay, I would take it slow for him… I wasn't going to rush anything because I myself was still unsure as to what the hell I was doing with this other man.

"That's p-possible. Have a good night, K-kakashi." Iruka nodded me a good bye and swiped his ID card through the lock and opened the building's door.

"You too, Iruka. Sweet dreams." I bit the inside of my lip softly as I said those last words, wishing I could see his face at this moment.

Iruka hesitated in his step inside as he heard my words but pressed on, not turning around. I stood there and grinned, knowing all too well how cute Iruka's face looked right now. I contently sighed as I turned around and started my stroll to my bike.

-

I slapped my cheeks. _Stop blushing! _S-sweet dreams?! The jerk! Teasing me like that! And, and, I didn't need an escort! I think I'm fully capable of walking home on my own! I found myself tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to open- my legs were far too swore to be climbing stairs. Why did I lie to him? I chewed on my lower lip as I entered the elevator and poked the floor button repeatedly until the doors closed. I leaned against the inside railing as I went up.

Why did I lie to him? Naruto is done with his homework and he didn't even text me! Why, why did I pretend to be playing with my phone? Was it because… I didn't want to look at him? I couldn't! He… he makes me blush so hard! I couldn't let him see, he'd tease me too much! What if he thinks I like him? Well, I mean I do like him but… but not like _that! _

The metal doors opened and I slowly made my way to the apartment door- it was already open. Odd. I wobbled my way in and looked around. Naruto came running down the hall dressed up, toothbrush in his mouth.

"There you are! Took you long enough to get home, where've you been?" Naruto's words were mumbled as he brushed his teeth.

I shut the door and used the kitchen counter as support as I made my way slowly to the couch. "I was at the fitness center exercising. Then I played a game of basketball. Where are you going all dressed up and at this time of night?"

Naruto rinsed his mouth out in the kitchen sink and I rolled my eyes at him. With a sigh of relief, I laid myself down on the couch.

"Are those old clothes? They seem a bit small for you, Iruka."

I pulled a couch pillow over my face to hide my blush- it thankfully smelling like Fabreeze.

"Anyway, this time of night is when all the fun starts! We're all going out again tonight! It kinda wasn't planned, just happened! So, get dressed! We're about to leave! We have a taxi picking us up since the buses don't run this late; it's on its way!"

I sighed, yelling through the pillow. "I'm too tired, Naruto. Where are you guys going?"

"The bar again, duh!" His voice was closer to me now.

The bar?! I flung the pillow off my face, it hitting Naruto who was leaned over the couch. "W-what b-bar!?"

"Iruka, are you okay?" Naruto moved his hand to check my forehead for a temperature. "The bar we went to last time."

I moved my face away from his hand. My face was probably warm from all the blushing I've done today.

"And why is your hair wet?"

I rolled over on my side, trying to hide my blushing face from Naruto. "I s-showered at the fitness center. I'm sorry, my back is hurting me again. I don't think I should go anywhere else tonight; I've done too much today."

"Awww…. I-Iruka." Naruto sighed out my name and ran down the hall again. I heard him fling my bedroom door open and rummage through my side drawer. I knew what he was getting- he was getting my pain medicine for my back. I didn't keep them in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom because too many people went in there and I didn't want someone stealing them and using them improperly; so, I kept them hidden in my bed side drawer.

Naruto pounded to the kitchen and nosily got me a glass of water. He came to my side and knelt down. He placed the water on the table and handed me the pills.

"One or two? Did you need me to stay with you here tonight, Iruka? I can and will you know! You've taken care of me plenty of times! If you're in pain I can take care of you, Iruka! Just tell me what I need to do!"

I chuckled and patted the boy on the head as I took both pills and washed them down with the entire glass of water. With a sigh, I rested myself back down. "It's okay, Naruto. I just need some rest." I had to admit, a warm bath would be nice to soak in but… we didn't have tubs here.

"A-are you sure, Iruka?"

I smiled. Naruto loved me too; the concerned look on his face right now told me so. I patted his head again and he took my hand between in his.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. You go have fun." I let my eyes close. I really did over do it today. I shouldn't be doing so much physical activity.

"Has tennis been over doing it? Maybe you should go see your doctor again. Didn't he tell you not to overdo it? He said tennis so soon wasn't a good idea! I'm sorry; I won't ask to practice tennis with you again! I'm so sorry, Iruka! This is my fault!"

Naruto pressed my hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He looked ready to cry. People misunderstood this boy. Yes he was loud and very forward but, he was also full of love he wanted to share with the people around him. I pulled my hand away from him, taking his with me. I kissed the back of his hand.

"Naruto. Please, this isn't your fault. I know my own limits and tennis isn't what caused this. I got a little carried away with the basketball game I played a little while ago. I'm fine really, Naruto. Go out and have fun for me." I ruffled his hair. He slowly opened his teary eyes.

"Promise me you'll still go see your doctor!"

I chuckled. "If I'm not feeling better by morning, I will make an appointment to go see my doctor. I promise." Naruto leaned forward to kiss my forehead before standing.

"You better!" He yelled and ran out the door, slamming it shut as he went.

I sighed, smile on my face. He was such a sweet kid. He left the lights on and I was too tired to get up to turn them off. I laid my arm across my eyes. I was happy Naruto was going out and having fun. I just hope he didn't get too drunk tonight; he was still too young to be drinking! My whole body was tingling and it felt as if I was beginning to float slightly off the couch. It was a strange feeling I was accustomed too. I soon drifted off to sleep.

-

I weaved my way through the smelly bodies cluttering up my place of work. I made no eye contact with anyone as I went, even ignoring the glare Rin gave me as I eased my way behind the bar.

"Wash your damn hands and wash some of these glasses please!" She threw a dry towel at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. I went to the sink and did just that- made water and began to wash the glasses. Rin took some drinks to a table and came back. She slammed more dirty glasses down on the counter in front of me. I took them and started to wash them. I felt Rin lingering behind me so I turned my gaze over my shoulder. She was staring at me with a precarious look on her face.

She cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

I raised my brows at her. "Nothing?" I turned my attention back to the glasses.

"Nothing? I yell at you and you ain't got nothing to shoot back at me? Are you serious?" She snapped a towel at my backside-missing my think jeans and whelping me through my thin shirt.

I very slowly straightened and glared at her over my shoulder, talking through gritted teeth, "Would you prefer me in a bad moon, Rin dear?"

She smiled innocently and waved her hands in front of her, "N-n-no, Kakashi dear. Of course not! My mistake, my mistake!" She piled beers into a bucket of ice and went off to take them to another table.

I once again turned my attention at finishing up the glasses, moving on to drying them. What kind of mood was I in? It wasn't bad; today had turned out rather nice. Was I happy? Well, I didn't think today went extremely well… was I content then? I pondered it for a moment. I suppose I could be content. I nodded to myself. I was content.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Silver-haired boy! Give me a beer!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as a customer called for me. Boy? Who are you calling a boy you twat. I put on my mean face and turned to look at a beaming blonde boy.

"Oh, it's you, Naruto." I let my glare wrinkles smooth out.

"Ahaha! You should of seen your face! You looked _so _pissed! I was just playing with'ya! When'd you get here?"

I raised a brow at him. When did I get here? How long had he been here? It didn't take me long to run home and throw on some work clothes after I walked Iruka to his dorm. "Ah, finished you're paper up early than huh?" I continued to dry the glasses and put them away as I talked to the boy.

"Paper? Huh? Oh, my essay!? Haha how'd you know about that? Iruka must of told you huh? Well, we finished it this afternoon! With Iruka's help on it, I'm sure I'll make a good grade!"

Finished it this afternoon? But Iruka said… My lips curled into a smirk. That brat; he lied to me. "Oh, well, I'm sure you will; as long as the paper wasn't over any kind of science."

"Heeeey now! Don't talk bad about my bro, man! Anyway, can I get another beer please?"

I put up the glass that was in my hand and got a beer from the cooler, popping the lid off with just my fingers. "By the way, is Iruka with you?" I placed it in front of the blonde, looking behind him to locate the friends he was with.

"Ah… no, he isn't." The tone of his voice had dropped and I saw concern in his face.

"I walked him home, did something happen!?" Concern was in my voice now too. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Walked him home? Oh, so you played basketball at the fitness center too?" Naruto took a sip of his beer, his face scrunching up slightly.

I smiled at Naruto's face he made at the taste of the beer; the young boy still wasn't used to it. "Yes, Iruka and I played a game of basketball earlier. So, why did he not come out with you guys tonight?"

"His back is hurting him pretty bad again. He overdid it today."

"Again?" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but my curiosity got the better of me and it slipped out as it crossed my mind.

"Yeah, well you see… Iruka was in a bad car accident after high school. His back was injured pretty badly; even had surgery a few times so… his doctor told him that tennis wasn't a good idea, that he should take maybe a yoga class for PE credits; but, Iruka won't listen! He can be very stubborn sometimes!"

Car accident? A _bad _car accident? My heart sank in my chest, beating fast. What was this feeling I was getting? I leaned in closer to Naruto, my curiousness at its peak. "He shouldn't be playing tennis? What is he allowed and not allowed to do?"

My body heated up as I felt guilt. I caused Iruka pain. I was too rough with playing basketball with him. He didn't seem to be in pain. I mean, he was laughing, he wasn't limping or rubbing his back, or complaining at all! Well, I didn't really watch him while he was in the shower… but, on the walk home he was fine… right? I scanned my thoughts, trying to remember details about Iruka body language.

"Iruka doesn't talk about it much. He doesn't like it when you make a big fuss over it. But, he laid down on the couch as soon as he got in. I gave him some of his muscle relaxers and he forced me to leave!"

Naruto moved from the bar, taking another swig of his beer. I straightened myself as well.

"Wanna sing a song with me, Kakashi?"

I gave the blonde boy a curious look. "How many have you had already?"

"Oh, what? Beers? Haha a few! Come'on sing with me! Let's sing one for Iruka!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll pass. You go on up there though."

Naruto gave me a grin and pulled a bill out of his pocket and went to hand it to me. I waved it away. "No, it's on me. Don't worry about it."

His face lit up and he skipped back to his group of friends. I turned my attention back to the glasses and continued to dry them, putting them away slowly. I can understand why Iruka lied to me about needing to help Naruto- he was nervous. But, what I can't understand is why he wouldn't tell me if he was in pain… My mind wandered for awhile, lost in my thoughts. Well, he might of just used this back injury as an excuse to Naruto so he could get out of seeing me again tonight… or he could have been in pain but wanted to spend time with me so much that he bared the pain for my company. It really could go either way.

I dried my hands and took out my cell from my pocket. I tabbed down to Iruka's name. Even if I texted him now to see how he was feeling… he probably wouldn't reply. If he took pain meds, he was probably passed out by now anyway. I closed my phone, placing it back into my pocket.

"Kakashi, can you follow me with that tray beside you please?"

Blinking, I turned to look at Rin. I followed her eyes to a tray of drinks and picked it up, following her.

- BONUS DREAM SEQUENCE~ ;p

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my name being softly called again and again. "Iruka, Iruka, wake up Iruka." Kakashi was knelt beside me- I was laying on the couch. He brushed stray hair gently away from my cheeks. "Iruka, I'm sorry I caused you pain. Let me make it up to you. Please come with me." My mind was in a daze, I opened my mouth but no words came out. Kakashi slid an arm behind my back and under my legs. Picking me up bridal style I was suddenly wrapped in a blanket.

When my eyes adjusted after my blink I was in his lap on his motorcycle, riding the streets under a beautiful night sky. He held me in his arms as he drove to a large mansion. An iron gate opened and I was soon being carried by Kakashi through large wooden doors. My arms were around his neck as he took me up velvet covered stairs. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from a red ceiling; the light it casted through the prisms caused rainbows to appear everywhere. It was beautiful.

I was sat down on an over sized bed that had a black lace canopy. Kakashi bent down and let my hair loose from its tie. He kissed my forehead as he removed the blanket from around me; for some reason my clothes were gone and I was now naked. I searched Kakashi's mix matched blue eyes. He leaned down again and kissed my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt his arms wrap around me, picking me up once more.

When my eyes opened again, he was taking me into a dark room lit by only candle light. I was exposed in his arms and didn't care. He lowered me into a tub of warm water littered with rose pedals. He breathed out my name and took a step back. All his clothes dropped to the floor. I stared at his glowing skin. He slowly got into the tub with me.

He washed my hair, shielding my eyes with his hand like you would a child. He washed every inch of my body with nothing more than his lathered hands. He kissed my lips again, my arms wrapping around his strong shoulders. I deepened the kiss, his lips parting for me. Kakashi broke the kiss and turned me around, my back to him. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and pushed me gently forward so my back was arched upward. He then began to massage my neck, shoulders, and back. He would press a kiss to my skin ever so often.

I dozed off and when I awoke, all but one of the candles were burnt out. I still felt Kakashi behind me and his hands pressed against my skin. His hands moved around my sides and up my stomach and chest. He kissed the back of my neck; his hands pushing into my chest as he pulled me back with him. He kissed around my neck as I was against him, his hands caressing my chest and abdomen. He kissed up my jaw and then finally to my lips. I parted my lips for him and he filled my mouth with a sensation I had never experienced before. He breathed out my name again, followed by 'I love you'.

A shiver ran through my body and I opened my eyes. They dilated to the brightness of the room. The living room. My heart raced. What the hell was that dream! I took the pillow from under my head and pushed it to my crotch, covering my erection. I had fallen asleep on the couch. The lights still being on probably meant Naruto wasn't home yet. I dug in my pants blushing, remembering that they were not my pants but borrowed from Kakashi, and grabbed my phone. It was 3 AM. A text from Naruto informed me he was okay and staying the night with Sasuke and also for me to call him if I needed anything.

I stretched out. Well, at least my back didn't hurt anymore. I slowly stood and turned out the living room lights, then made my way to my bedroom. I settled in under my bed covers. With a blush I closed my eyes, waiting to be taken by my dreams once again.

-

_I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story so far! I'm getting close to the 200 review mark so now's the time to announce that my 200__th__ reviewer with be rewarded with a one-shot lemon/lime fanfic of his/her choice! Any series any pairing! You name it and I'll do my best to write it x3 If it's a series I don't know of and it's on the net, I'll learn it! :D so thanks again for reading and reviewing and I look forward to the next chapter! _

_Oh, and I hope you all liked your bonus dream sequence! X3 I thought you all deserved something a little steamy ;p _

_Please review! _


	14. A Moment

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_~Okay, I'm sorry for the wait on an update and need to report to you all that skool is kicking my butt, I got like 4 weeks left. In those four weeks I have final projects that are due as well as making a webpage for money before the summer because I'm going to Cali for the summer x3 so I need to pack in that time frame as well XD so it's busy busy for me! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's getting closer and closer to a 200__th__ reviewer! :3 _

_Please review~_

_-_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Fourteen: _A Moment..._

I was sore Monday morning when I woke up; however, I was happy my back wasn't causing me the pain. Naruto was quite cheerful and bouncy this morning too-not to mention actually up for a change. I asked him why he was in such a good mood, if Sakura had got drunk and kissed him at the bar last night. He had turned a shade of red I was very familiar with, followed by a yelled 'no!'. I asked him what it was then. I was very surprised when he replied that Sasuke and he were growing closer.

"Well…" Naruto had began, "… he I guess is just tolerating me more… I mean, now it seems as though he… isn't bothered by me coming over… and doesn't even complain when I tell him I'm just gonna sleep over! He used to kick me out and everything but… I don't know! I'm just happy! I… I don't know why! I mean… I used to hang out with him only because Sakura was always around him but… but now… I'm hanging out with Sasuke to… hang out with Sasuke! It's weird!"

Naruto had blushed the entire time he was talking to me, rambling on about Sasuke and Sakura. He had left the apartment even before me, saying he was going to go ask Sasuke if he wanted to grab breakfast at the cafeteria. I was happy the two boys seemed to be getting along better. I quickly left after him, remembering I needed to pick up my clothes I had left in the shower rooms.

The person at the front desk said no clothes had been found last night and I could go double check the showers myself. I did just that but, they weren't there! They were gone! I checked the trash bins inside and around the shower area. How can clothes just disappear? The bins were all empty, freshly changed. I sighed. The janitor probably threw them away when he cleaned. How rude! I had had those dolphin boxers for years! Mizuki had given them to me as a gag gift for my 17th birthday but, despite everything, I really did like them.

I dragged my feet behind me in defeat as I walked towards the exit. My heart skipped a beat when I got a glance of a silver-haired man walking up the stairs to the equipment area, his back to me. Kakashi? This early in the morning? No, it couldn't be him, he works out at night. But, silver hair? My breathing went back to normal and I left the building. I only got a glance that person and he was probably just an old man going to walk on the treadmill. I nodded to myself. Yeah, remember, Kakashi isn't a morning person; he wouldn't be up this early unless he had to be (and lectures were tomorrow!).

I was a little late for tennis but, the rest of my classes went like normal. I was becoming anxious about my interview tomorrow though. I have no experience to be able to write a resume for the job. Well, I had experience working with children but… that wouldn't help me get a college job that supervised adults taking tests in a room. I sighed. I'm thinking too much into this. I will need luck to get the job so there is nothing I can do but stride in there with a smile on my face and hope the person conducting the interview likes my first impression.

I got out my Biology book and tried to read about the chapter we would be reviewing tomorrow. I read the first page again and again, having to look up terms I had forgotten their meaning or abbreviations I was not familiar with. I sighed deeply again, resting my head on the pages. My second exam was next week! I really needed to listen to Kakashi; he had a way of making me understand this stuff.

I felt my cheeks heat up- my body always seemed to do this when my mind wondered about the older man. I stood and slammed the textbook shut. I marched through the house and gathered all mine as well as Naruto's dirty clothes- I couldn't comprehend the genetics of viruses and bacteria right now. I needed to wash Kakashi's clothes he let me borrow anyway, might as well wash all the dirty clothes. I texted Naruto to come help me- I didn't want my mind wandering back to Kakashi unnecessarily. We met up at the laundry room on the ground floor of the Village and started the laundry together that evening.

-

I found it hard to refrain from texting Iruka the past few days. I was worried about his back injury and, also just found myself wanting to hear from the man. I'm not sure when I started working out in the fitness center Monday and Wednesday mornings but, from the second floor west window -by the weight lifting machines- you had a clear view of the tennis courts.

I watched Iruka like a stalker. I didn't really think too much of it though. From my experience in the Marines, many of my missions had gotten me in the habit of always making a profile for every person I came into contact with. I would take note of his or her behaviors and when and where I saw him or her at places… it was second nature to me. At least, that's how I justified it. I was really happy to see him on the courts this morning- that meant his back wasn't bothering him anymore- if it really had bothered him in the first place.

I wasn't looking forward to Tuesday's lecture- Iruka wouldn't be present. Never-the-less, I was up early so I was actually on time for it. With my third cup of hot coca in my hand, I deeply sighed and walked into what had turned into 'my classroom'. I hope Gai would return soon. I kept my eyes on the floor as I made my way to the desk.

"Iiiruka! Stop brushing your hair behind your ears! Just stop touching it!"

Sakura's voice speaking Iruka's name got my heart to thump against my chest. With hoping eyes, I slowly let my gaze move from the desk towards the spot he usual sat at. And there he was, keeping his eyes down low, cheeks tinted with blush, and Sakura straightening his hair to frame his beautiful tanned face. There was Iruka. My heart was racing now, as if I hadn't seen the man in years, and here he was. I laughed at myself. I had seen him yesterday but, when he was this close, and with his hair down, it was… different than watching him from a distance.

Sakura caught my stare and smirked at me. She nudged Iruka, "Hey, Kakashi! Doesn't Iruka look snazzy this morning!?"

Iruka knew my eyes were on him, that's why his were on the table and that is also why his scar on his nose was turning the same scarlet that was across his cheeks. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt with a red tie from what I could see of him. There were still students entering the classroom, as was always the case with morning classes. I moved around to the side of my desk, sipping my coca as I waited for Iruka's eyes to meet mine.

He fidgeted under my gaze, his fingers moving up to brush some strands behind his ear again. Sakura quickly smacked his hand and scolded him. Iruka protested. I chuckled aloud at the sight. Iruka hesitantly looked up at me. Finally. I smiled at him, raising my eyebrows and slightly nodding in approval.

He blushed and hung his head low again, mumbling as he spoke, "S-she made me wear my h-hair like this again."

"Don't say it like I forced you! You look so much more handsome like this, Iruka! First impressions are very important you know!"

"That's right, Iruka." I agreed, taking another sip of my coca. "Besides, it really looks like Sakura here knows what she's doing." That got Iruka to raise his eyes with curiousness, I continued. "Your white shirt really shows off your tan skin and the red tie complements your complexion."

His scar was a solid scarlet colour now. "H-how do you figure that!?" Iruka spat, obviously upset about my second compliment.

I grinned as I took the few steps to let my thighs touch the end of the table he was sitting at. I leaned over it, Iruka and Sakura both giving me a surprised look. I ignored Sakura and focused on Iruka. I leaned in closer, hovering over him. I could tell Iruka was holding his breath right now. "The red tie compliments your complexion so well because you are always blushing…" I purposely paused for a second before I finished, "… like this."

He squeezed his eyes shut and I knew I better put distance between us. He picked up Sakura's book and swatted at me but, I was already back behind my desk again. I chuckled at his reaction. "Now, now, Iruka," I teased, "don't make me have to ask you to leave the classroom."

"As i-if you'd have to ask!" Iruka pouted.

I smiled back at him before I turned on the computer and got the PowerPoint ready. Most of the students had arrived and it was already past 8am so I started the first slide. Iruka hadn't brought anything with him this morning, not having much time before his interview anyway to really take notes.

"The photo in Figure 18.1 shows a remarkable event: the attack of a bacterial cell by numerous structures that resemble miniature lollipops…" After going through a couple of slides, I waved Iruka to the front. He hesitantly stood with a questionable look on his face and came to my desk.

"Y-yes?"

I leaned over the desk to whisper to him. "Shouldn't you be heading to your interview about now?" Iruka's eyes widened slightly, surly he didn't forget.

"I-it's at 8:30 s-s-so…"

I waved his stuttering off, "It's okay. Iruka, you can leave. I already told you that you didn't have to come this morning; I'll go over it with you later. What time did you want me to come by your place?" I raised my brows with the question, trying to see how far he'd let me go with my teasing. I knew making him stand in front of the whole class at my desk would make him uncomfortable already and, to top things off, our quite conversation up here could be interpreted in many different ways.

Iruka's mouth dropped slightly, catching on that I was deliberately making him feel uncomfortable just for a tease. He rolled his eyes at me; however, still spoke softly. "Whatever time is good for you. I get out of classes in the afternoon so… y-you can just t-text me."

"Or," I began, smirking at how he almost completed talking without stuttering, "you can text me when you're free later."

Iruka nodded and adverted his eyes, obviously wanting to leave.

"Good luck. And don't worry…" I deliberately paused again, his eyes finding mine, "... you look great, Iruka."

Iruka almost bowed his head, his face reddening even more as he stuttered a, "T-t-thank you, K-kakashi. I'll s-s-see you later!" before he sped out of the classroom.

As he left I noticed he was wearing khaki pants, his dress shirt tucked in- he looked really good. I met Sakura's eyes again as I continued the lecture, she was smirking at me. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and gestured towards where Iruka had exited. Ah, why the hell not. I gave her a quick thumbs up and continued the PowerPoint.

I couldn't get my mind off of Iruka as I gave the lecture. I was thinking of how sexy he looked in his dress clothes- he very much looked like a teacher. I wanted to see more of him with his hair down. I ended up moving through the PowerPoint quicker than expected and let the class go a little bit early. Sakura lingered around at her table as I turned off the computer. I moved around the desk to exit- Sakura standing in unison. She brushed against my shoulder as we both went through the exit at the same time.

She grinned up at me. "So… Kakashi. gotta girlfriend?"

I didn't stop to chat with her, I continued walking. I did however, raise an eyebrow at her. Despite me being an asshole to almost everyone, there were still tons of people (girls and guys) that still thought I was just playing hard to get or being a jerk was my way of showing them my interest in them. Sakura liked Sasuke as far as I knew so… she was asking me if I had a girlfriend for other reasons… Was Iruka interested in me? No, he wouldn't get Sakura to ask me such things like a high school girl… but… I did catch them passing notes like one.

I sighed. I didn't look at her as I kept walk towards my office. "No." Better just keep it simple.

"What about a boyfriend?"

I suppose this girl was just the type to be blunt. I looked down at her as she grinned up at me, a sparkle in her eye. I kept walking. "No."

We were down the stairs and nearing the safety of my office by the second. She skipped a bit in front of me, arms behind her back innocently.

"Would you be open to having a boyfriend?"

I don't know why I was getting flustered but I was. I stopped and glared down at her. "What are you getting at?"

Her eyes widened slightly not expecting me to stop and glare at her. She gave me a glare of her own. "I've seen the way you look at Iruka!"

I only stood there, voiding my face of all emotion like I was trained to do. Why was I getting defensive?

She pressed on. "Look Kakashi, Iruka… he doesn't see it. Iruka isn't… well… I don't think he is… he's open-minded but I don't think he has actually thought about being gay or anything like that before… I'm not saying that he isn't or wouldn't be interested in you… I'm not… sure exactly what I'm saying but… Iruka is a very sweet guy and I just want him to be happy!"

My heart was pounding in my chest as her words processed in my head. _Iruka isn't… well… I don't think he is…. _I was afraid of being denied… I was afraid of being rejected… she had said the words I made myself not think about. I have never been rejected in my life, never turned down… I've always been the one to turn the other down… I've never desired someone as strongly as I have with Iruka… I've never wanted someone like this before as I want him…

I nodded, speaking softly, "I know…" and with that I entered the offices' lobby, leaving Sakura under the door frame. My heart was racing as fast as my heart was. Is this how Obito felt towards me? Torn up inside? Scared yet eager at the same time? So many emotions swirling inside me at once? Desire, loathing, lust, craving, impatience, happiness, fear, anticipation… love?

My hand gripped my shirt over my heart. I felt it pounding against my chest. Obito loved me… so much that he waited for me… and… I… never made a decision and took him for granted… I made him suffer alone for so long with his feelings… and… and…

"Kakashi."

The sound of my name made me jerk around but, no one was there. I knew the voice though; it was the secretary girl's.

"Professor Gai sent us an e-mail this morning stating that he should return by the end of the week and will take over his classes on Monday."

I didn't make a sound in reply. I moved a few things around on Gai's desk before I realized there was no real reason why I needed to be in the office at this time. I grabbed my bike helmet from the chair and left.

-

When I entered the room where I had my interview, the lady gave me a look that made me feel very uncomfortable. She gave me paper work to fill out as she asked me a few questions. After I completed the paper work she told me that I didn't have to dress professionally when carrying out my shift. Carrying out my shift? I had gotten the job! She said I would start Monday evening.

I was very happy for the rest of the day. All my classes just seemed to go well. It was mid-afternoon by the time my classes were over with and I went straight to the apartment to empty my bag so it could hold groceries- I needed to buy things for tonight. I texted Naruto to see if he wanted me to pick up anything in particular while I was at the store- he wanted ramen of course. I almost skipped my way to the small grocery store a few blocks down from the campus.

After I loaded up my bag with goodies, I decided to text Kakashi that dinner would be ready in about an hour and a half from now. My cheeks blushed as I selected his name, remembering the compliments he had given me this morning. I shook those thoughts away, focusing on making a delicious dinner for tonight.

As soon as I got to the apartment and was unloading my bag, I got a text from Naruto, saying that Sakura and Sasuke would be joining us as well. Curse that boy! I didn't buy enough meat for everyone! I had to run back to the store- which set me 30 minutes behind (Kakashi probably wouldn't be on time anyway). When I got home for the second time I quickly ran to my room and changed into shorts and an old tee shirt that I wouldn't mind dirtying. I tied on my apron and got to work cooking.

The potatoes were boiled and mashed, the broccoli buttered and steamed (a touch of garlic added) in the microwave, I was slicing up a pineapple as my cell began to ring. If it's important they can leave a voicemail right? Well, they called again. "Argh!" I wiped my hands off on my apron as I ran to the living room where I found my phone neglected on the table. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I hadn't bothered to look at who was calling.

"You know, I don't have access to the Village, Iruka. My ID doesn't open the doors."

"K-k-kakashi! I'm so sorry! Are you d-downstairs? Well, of course you are if you said your ID doesn't work. I'm so sorry, just a minute! I'm coming down!"

With a blush on my face I shut my phone, noticing I had over ten unread messages- I guess I didn't hear it while in the kitchen. I grabbed my ID from the kitchen counter and ran out the door. Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and was wearing a v-neck cotton tee. I pushed the door open.

"I'm So Sorry Kakashi!" I huffed.

His eyes widened at me and if I wasn't mistaken, it looked as though he was blushing too. His hand came out of his pocket to hold the door open. "I-it's okay, Iruka. I don't mind waiting as long as the food's good."

Kakashi, s-stuttered? My face was hot. I used the back of my hand to wipe some sweat from my forehead and brush my hair behind my ear. Hair? Oh no! I had been in such a hurry I didn't tie up my hair! No wonder why my face was so hot! I turned on the balls of my feet quickly. "I-I'll m-meet you up s-stairs K-Kakashi!" And with that, I ran up the stairs leaving Kakashi to gawk at me from the entrance.

-

When I saw his hair framing his flushed, damp face, I just wanted to reach out to brush it behind his ears. He was too adorable in an apron with his hair loose as he ran down the hall towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs slowly after him as I let my heart calm down from seeing Iruka so sexy. The door was ajar so I let myself in. Iruka was in the kitchen over the stove- the aroma coming from the room made my mouth water.

I was disappointed to see he had tied his hair up. I sat at the counter, eyes locked on his movements. He was beautiful, more attractive than any woman I had ever seen. He felt my gaze and shyly looked over his shoulder, his hair in a sloppy pony tail.

"S-since y-you're here. How do you l-like your s-steak c-cooked?"

I kept my eyes on his. For once, his gaze didn't waver from mine. My heart beat faster as time seemed to freeze as his chocolate eyes made me melt slowly in their gaze. My lips parted as I took in a shaky breath. I slowly stood from the stool. Iruka's face was flushed, his chest rising quickly with his short nervous breaths. And then, the door flew open. Iruka dropped the spatula he had been holding.

"It smells sooo good, Iruka! I'm starving!" Naruto waved at me as I sat myself back down on the stood then, went to hover over the stove.

"N-naruto! You scared me! Wash this off for me!" Iruka snatched the spatula off the floor and pushed it into Naruto's grasp.

Sakura came bouncing through the door with Sasuke behind her; she winked at me. I returned my attention back to Iruka who kept his back to me until he was done cooking everyones' food. Damn kids ruined… the moment? What was that?

"Congratulations Iruka, on your job!" Sakura went to hug him.

Oh that's right, his interview today. Why hadn't I asked him about it?

"Oh you got the job, Iruka? Congratulations." I smiled at him- which he didn't see because he kept his attention on the stove.

"Y-yes, I did, Kakashi. Thank you all."

"See, it was the hair! Told you not to worry." Sakura swatted him on the butt before skipping off into the living room.

Iruka made a squeak noise and glared after her; catching my gaze in the corner of his eyes, he quickly turned his back to me.

Iruka served us all as we gathered around the counter and coffee table. Steak with sautéed pineapple in teriyaki sauce on top; sides of steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes. It was delicious, I would expect nothing less from the talented man. I suppose Iruka felt an obligation to me since he awkwardly sat next to me as he ate in silence, only speaking to ask me how I was enjoying my meal.

"You're kidding!" Sakura yelled from where the young ones were sitting, the coffee table in the living room. "Iruka, is that true!?"

"Is what true?" Iruka had turned to give his attention to the loud girl.

"Naruto told me that you left your clothes in the gym and some pervo stole them!"

I nearly choked on my food.

"Well, I didn't say someone took them but… they weren't there when I went to get them the next morning and not in the lost and found."

I kept my eyes on my plate as I ate every crumb I could manage to find. I actually had brought Iruka's clothes with me today, I just happened to leave them in my saddle bag.

"Iruka that is so gross! I bet one of them old men that wear the tight biking shorts took your clothes and sniffed them!" Sakura yelled.

"I bet he took them home and slept with them!" Naruto added.

"Or wore them to bed." Sasuke rarely spoke and his little comment was not appreciated at the moment.

"You guys! Quit it! You're really c-creeping me out! I'd like to believe that the janitor just accidently threw them away!"

"If only you were that lucky! I'm sure a creep took them!" Sakura pushed on.

I drank down the last of my water. This was growing awkward for me. The others were trying to convince Iruka that a pervert took his clothes from the gym when, in reality, I had them. There was no way I could give them back to him now; how would I explain that I had taken them that night at the gym without sounding creepy now?

The kids played video games while Iruka and I cleaned up the kitchen. He wasn't very happy when I told him that Gai was coming back this week and would be taking his lectures back over on Monday. He began to panic, saying he would fail for sure now. I tried to calm him down by saying he would still have me if he needed tutoring; that seemed to help a bit.

As we were going over what I had discussed in class this morning at the kitchen counter, I let my bare knee (my jeans were holy) rest against his bare thigh lightly (he was wearing shorts). To my complete surprise, Iruka leaned in closer to point at something in the book, his thigh pressing more against my knee. When he straightened himself back in the stool he kept his thigh against me. My heart pounded at the, what would be, trivial contact.

We talked about science and talked about his interview today. I told him a few stories about me and Gai and he told me a few stories about him and Naruto. Before either of us realized it, it was past mid-night and the kids had left. Iruka was looking over the notes he had taken tonight.

"You know, Kakashi… I don't understand this stuff…"

I raised my brow at him as he tilted his face to look at me as he continued speaking.

"But… when you explain it to me… I can see it… I comprehend it… and… actually find it i-interesting."

Our legs were still brushed against one another and now he was looking up at me with sincere eyes. Now was the perfect moment for me to make a move… for me to show him my feelings… to make him see that I'm interested in him with feelings that go beyond a close friendship. He's right in front of me. His chocolate eyes looking into mine like a lost puppy. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him, I…

-

_Now now, don't hate me xD an ending like this will give you all free roaming for your dreams tonight x3 again: My 200__th__ reviewer with be rewarded with a one-shot lemon/lime fanfic of his/her choice! Any series any pairing! You name it and I'll do my best to write it x3 If it's a series I don't know of and it's on the net, I'll learn it! :D so thanks again for reading and reviewing and I look forward to the next chapter! _

_Please review ~_

_I also want to give out a thanks to all my reviewers that encourage me to write. You all inspire me! Thank you from my heart for your support and love! I really appreciate it and it helps keep me going! _

_And a special thanks to: XlostXloveX, Azngirl18, Sleepingstep, Der-gestiefelte-Kater, FeyXMixer, Ryu Earth, a starr in photo, Vashie Lover, Luna Dark Light, Vintendo, Evil-Peach, Kimi Ai chan, Spider-of-Death (I so say OMC now!), Ravenclaw Samurai, Kihana94, Gaara'sLuver1, mizekatze, monkeerangerfan, LupinLightning-IllusionDragon, KakashiKrazed, Wordsplat, Shadows-Dancing-In-The-Hall, Lenea89, DarkAngelJudas, Jouseika-chan, Tancho-koi- for reviews that made me squeal! _

_I also send private messages to a bunch of you and never get any replies xD so just fyi, check your inbox!_

_Thank you and much love goes out to all of you! Thanks again so much! _


	15. The Moment

**Summary:** Iruka is starting the second semester of his freshman year at college. He takes a Biology Principals One class and gets in over his head. Kakashi is the labs instructor and is a wiz at Biology, but is very intimidating. Can Iruka calm his nerves around the man long enough for Kakashi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_::slowly peers around corner:: Hi… umm… hello there… it's been awhile huh? … Um… life kinda has just hit me… and yeah… I haven't forgotten about this story at all or all of you… just the days don't seem to last as long as they used to anymore… Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for reading and please review! I love you all! Really! I appreciate you all so much! Thank you! xoxoxoxo_

**Biology Principals One**

Chapter Fifthteen: _The Moment_

As we were going over what I had discussed in class this morning at the kitchen counter, I let my bare knee (my jeans were holy) rest against his bare thigh lightly (he was wearing shorts). To my complete surprise, Iruka leaned in closer to point at something in the book, his thigh pressing more against my knee. When he straightened himself back in the stool he kept his thigh against me. My heart pounded at the, what would be, trivial contact.

We talked about science and talked about his interview today. I told him a few stories about me and Gai and he told me a few stories about him and Naruto. Before either of us realized it, it was past mid-night and the kids had left. Iruka was looking over the notes he had taken tonight.

"You know, Kakashi… I don't understand this stuff…"

I raised my brow at him as he tilted his face to look at me as he continued speaking.

"But… when you explain it to me… I can see it… I comprehend it… and… actually find it i-interesting."

Our legs were still brushed against one another and now he was looking up at me with sincere eyes. Now was the perfect moment for me to make a move… for me to show him my feelings… to make him see that I'm interested in him with feelings that go beyond a close friendship. He's right in front of me. His chocolate eyes looking into mine like a lost puppy. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him, I…

Iruka's eyes were staring deep into mine, so deep I contemplated looking away from the intense gaze. My heart was pounding so hard my pulse was drowning out my hearing. My breathing became shallow as my palms grew sweaty. Iruka's sincere eyes were fixed on me and didn't waver as our breaths mixed in the air between us. With a twitch of my fingers, I moved my hand almost robotically to gently rest just beyond his knee; my hand shaking ever so slightly with nervousness I couldn't control.

I felt the muscles in his thigh tighten at my action. Aside from a blink, Iruka did not move. I could see his chest raise and fall more quickly… was he… enjoying this? Did he… accept me… did he… want this? I let my eyes fall to my hand placed on his thigh. I slowly raised my gaze up his torso and chest to his flushed face. Before I realized it, my body was leaning closer to his, my breath caught in my chest. My lips parted and I breathed out his name… his name… Iruka's name… Iruka…

My heart stopped beating when Iruka's eyes darted around the room and he bit his lip as he twisted the stool away from my grasp. He stared down at his notes blankly as he brought his knees up almost in a fetal position, his hands in his lap. He looked like a child being scolded… and then he spoke… his voice was rough… scared… and sad…

"I-it's l-late, Ka… K-kaka… You s-s-should p-p-probably b-be g-going n-now…"

He couldn't even speak my name at this moment. I straightened myself in the stool. The way he looked at me… the way his eyes stared into mine… they didn't say he would act this way… He was panting… the way he was breathing… was he mad… was he aroused… I wanted to ask… I wanted to know… know for sure… This man in front of me drove me crazy… I wanted him… but more than just a lust… I wanted him to want me back… I wanted… l-love?...

"K-kakashi… p-p-please… …"

"…leave?" I stood, my brows furrowed in confusion. Did he want me to leave? Did he want me to continue? Why couldn't he talk! Why couldn't he look at me! I looked down at him, my eyes locked on his facial features, trying to read them. His face was the reddest I had ever seen it and he was still breathing heavily. He didn't answer. He shut his eyes tightly…

I reached out to touch his shoulder. My fingers curled back as though Iruka had a shield around him. I didn't touch him. I made a fist with my hand and walked past him. I opened the front door and turned to give him one last look of desperation… his eyes were still tightly shut. Don't worry Iruka… when you open your eyes this nightmare will be over with… I turned and shut the door.

I walked in a daze down the hall, my vision blurring as if he had drugged me. I staggered down the stairs, my body sliding down the wall for support with each step. I exited the building, my chest filling with air as if I had just surfaced from deep within the ocean. Had I not been breathing? I mounted my bike, my gaze wandering around my surroundings in a surreal way. What just happened? My engine revved to life and I sped off into the night. I soon found myself at an iron gate I was all too familiar with.

"It didn't take me long to come back to you… did it Obito?"

I was trying to tell Kakashi I really appreciated what he was doing for me. That, only he can get me to understand Biology. But, my mind kept focusing on the, what would be, trivial contact of his knee against my thigh. My heart skipped a beat when Kakashi's eyes didn't move away from mine. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I was certain if I looked hard enough I could see our breaths mixing into the air between us. I stared into his eyes, looking for an answer to an unspoken question. A question I wasn't even sure I had knowledge of. I wanted something, I knew that; but, I didn't know what that desire was.

I saw his hand move, Kakashi's hand, towards me; I kept my eyes on his. When I felt his gentle hand rest on my thigh, my muscles tightened compulsively. My heart pumped fast, blood warming up my entire body. My head was getting light; even though my lungs were sucking in as much air as they could, they didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen. I felt his touch quiver ever so slightly against my skin… for some reason… the thought of Kakashi being nervous to touch me… aroused me.

I felt my lower half react to the man's touch. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I felt like a deer caught in a hunter's headlights, a bug drawn to the flame, and I wanted to… I wanted to be hit… I wanted to be burned… Kakashi's eyes lowered to his hand placed on my thigh as if, as if he just now realized what he had done. He raised his eyes up my torso and my chest. My heart was in my throat. His eyes finally met mine once more.

There were so many emotions conveyed in those light blue eyes. Was he going to talk to me about his past? Were we about to make a deeper connection? My heart was already racing and I felt like it was going to jump out of me through my throat when I noticed Kakashi leaning in towards me, lips parted. H-h-he was going to k-k-k-kiss me! Every hair on my body stood on end; the entirety of my body being taken over by goose bumps. Then… Kakashi breathed out my name.

My member twitched and I knew, I knew I had pitched a tent down there. I don't know why I searched the room for someone watching when I knew no one but he and I were inside the apartment, but I did. I bit down on my own lip as I held in a shaky breath that wanted to speak his name. I turned my stool away from him, praying to Kami he wouldn't see my erection, his hand fell from my thigh in the process.

I wanted to curl up in a ball, to hug my knees, but couldn't in the stool; but, I did the best I could. I stared down at my notebook, my mind racing with… oh hell it was just racing with everything! I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say… what if he saw I had an erection? Wait, why did I have an erection!

With my hands in my lap, I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself. I needed to say something; this silence was just killing me. I couldn't wait for his next actions, I couldn't wait for him to speak my name again… I wouldn't be able to resist… "I-it's l-late, Ka… K-kaka… You s-s-should p-p-probably b-be g-going n-now…"

I winced at how my voice sounded, so low and… emotional. I couldn't even finish his name! What the hell was wrong with me! My breathing still hadn't calmed down and I was softly panting. I could see out of the corner of my eye Kakashi straighten in his stool. He didn't stand, he didn't move, he just waited there. Was he lost in thought? Was he staring at me? Was he… waiting for me to look at him? Had he seen my erection? I knew my face was completely red by the way even my eyes burned at the moment.

My heartbeat was increasing, my breathing was increasing, and… even my erection wasn't calming down in the awkward silence between us. "K-kakashi… p-p-please… …"

"…leave?"

My heart ached at his quick finish to my broken words. Leave? Did I want him to leave… No, I knew I didn't… but, I couldn't take what he was doing to me now! I was gonna go crazy! What if he did stay… what if he touched me now… what if he turned me around in this stool and kissed me… what would I do?

My heart beat faster as I heard him stand. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen… for his touch… for him to speak… for him to leave… something. I couldn't do anything but stay still as I tried to calm my heart and my… lower half. I heard the sound of his soft footsteps as he went to exit, the door opened. My heart beat faster, my breath catching in my throat as I could literally feel him hesitate before he shut the door; the click sound it made sending a shiver through my body.

_Oh my CodFish don't hate me! . I know it has been forever since I updated! I actually had this written probably the same week I updated last time and was gonna write more to it but just shit has happened! I know I still owe the 200__th__ reviewer her story too! _

_That aside, I want to thank everyone for reading! Thank you for all your reviews and support! It really does brighten up my life! Thank you all and I hope to keep your interest! Also, I used to be paranoid about internet and what not but if you have a facebook and want to add me and want to know why I haven't been updating lol you can search me and add me by Corina Humphrey (I live in Oklahoma if that helps) xoxoxoxo! _


End file.
